My true Mate
by Beautifully Imperfect0212
Summary: Edward left Bella and never came back. What she doesn't know is that he left her for Alice, his true mate. A lot can happen in 85 years. She decides its time to go back to her roots and along the way will get some surprises. Currently Editing...Will not be adding any chapters just fixing mistakes!
1. Past memories

**k so this has been on my mind for awhile now! this will be a jasper/Bella story! Will be MA in later chapters for lemony goodness! Edward and Alice are mates in my story Alice had a vision of her and Edward and that's why Edward left Bella and Alice and jasper are divorced. SM owns all...though if she wants to send Edward and jasper my way I would be a happy girl!-**

* * *

So here I am...85 years after that bastard Edward left me. I should be dead right now but life doesn't always work out how you want it to. I sighed loudly as I sat under a tree and started thinking about what happened all those years ago.

* * *

**_Flashback-_**

_I was walking through the woods one day trying to find THE meadow. HIS meadow. I needed to go there one last time and say good bye. It took me a good 3 hours being the clumsy and directionally challenged person I was. When I finally got there it was completely dead. No more flowers or green grass; everything was brown and dead. I couldn't help but think that it died when he left me, it held no more happy memories, no more magic or love. It was fitting._

_I was sitting in the middle of the meadow trying to feel anything, anything at all but the numbness that has been in me for the last year, when suddenly I saw him. I was surprised I never expected to see him ever again but here he was._

_"James?" I asked. Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Didn't jasper and Emmett kill him?_

_"Ah hello there Isabella. Happy to see me?" He asked cocking his head to the side._

_"I…I th..thought you were dead. H-how are you here? How is it possible? Jasper and Emmett said they killed you."This could not be happening right now!_

_"Oh but they only thought they got rid of me. You see I have a very strange but handy power that your mind reader didn't pick up on." I winced when he mentioned HIM and it did not go unnoticed by James._

_"I can't really explain it seeing as I don't even know how it works but what I do know is that I cannot be destroyed by fire. I guess the only thing that could actually take me out of the picture is separating the pieces of my body to where they can't get to each other." He mused. "Oh well enough of the small talk you know why I'm here." He said and smiled a very hungry smile at me._

_" Yes I know why you're here, you're here to kill me…finish what you started. Correct?" He smiled at that._

_" You don't seem very upset by that." He stated._

_"Yes well... he left me said he didn't want me anymore." I had become completely numb, void of any emotion while I explained. "He broke my heart and stomped on the pieces. Death is something I would welcome right now, I have lost everything, my family, my friends, and the so called love of my life. So please just do it and leave." I couldn't help thinking back on the day when I got the call saying my father, Charlie, was shot on duty and killed._

_While I was thinking about that horrible day and the days that followed I didn't even notice him move. He was standing right in front of me in a crouch getting ready to strike. Before I even had time to register what he was doing I felt his teeth pierce my skin at my throat, pain shot through me but it was nothing compared to the pain I have suffered this last year. I suddenly felt him pull away to look in my eyes._

_"I was going to simply drain you but I can't pass up this opportunity to make you suffer for an eternity. I know, I know, I am very cruel but I take pleasure in other peoples pain and this my dear will give me the greatest pleasure of all." James said. Then I felt him bite me on my wrists and ankles. Just as he was about to bite the other side of my neck I heard growling and then he was gone. That's when the burning started._

**End flashback-**

* * *

I didn't even realize that someone was shaking me I was so lost in my memories. I looked up to see Nevaeh, my best friend and sister, we've known and have traveled together for the last 72 years and she just like myself only feeds on animals.

"Bella? Bella! What the hell girl? You've been sitting out here for hours! I've been trying to get your attention for at least 15 minutes!" She shouted at me.

We usually don't need to speak to talk to each other but I guess I was so out of it she had to. You see, I unfortunately can read minds as well as project my thoughts to someone else, I am also an empath, and can see the future. I'm not really sure why I have the other Cullen's abilities and neither is anyone else. I hate having HIS power but it does come in handy sometimes. I am also a mental shield so any mental power doesn't work on me unless I allow it. I know a lot to take in, but try being the one that had to discover all of it.

"Sorry Nevaeh, I was just thinking about when I was turned. I missed the rest of school didn't I?" I sighed.

" Yes you did but you're lucky you have such a wonderful 'Sister' to get you out of it!" She laughed causing me to chuckle lightly.

We decided we didn't like being nomads and started going to school and working like my former vampire family did. I miss the Cullen's, they were my family even though I don't understand why they left...but I have a feeling that it was Edwards doing. I just don't think I will ever be able to forgive Edward…don't get me wrong I'm FINALLY over him I just wished he wouldn't have lied to me our entire relationship; promising me forever and then ripping it and the Cullen's away.

"Well lets go home sis! I'm ready to go hunt!" I said as we made our way to our cars. I had finally gotten over my aversion to fast cars and now I loved to be under the hood of my fully restored 1967 Shelby mustang it has a custom paint job, black with a hot pink racing stripe up the center. I couldn't help but think that Rosalie would be proud to see the work I've done on her. Nevaeh has a 2001 Mitsubishi 3000 GT in orange and black that I also restored.

Shortly after my change I found that bear was my favorite and it always makes me think of my big bear of a brother Emmett. I miss him. Hell, I even miss Rosalie! I wonder how they are and if they even know I was turned… though I doubt they do know. I'm positive when they left Edward told Alice not to look for my future and since he would know if she did she probably didn't.

As I drove I took in the sight of the alaskan wilderness, it was a really beautiful place to live, though we wouldn't be here much longer. Nevaeh finally convinced me to go back to Forks since I haven't been there since I was turned and she's always wanted to see where 'human Bella' lived. I must admit I was excited, my human memories have started to fade and it would be nice to try and remember where I came from more clearly.

_**'Bella? Hello you there? We're home do you want to hunt or not? You spaced out again'**_

_**'Yeah I do, Sorry. I'm ready Nevaeh lets do this! I've just been thinking about my past a lot but I'm good! Lets go find some angry grizzlies!'** _I sent back. We were out of the car and flying into the woods to hunt in less then a second.

* * *

**Oh and if you didn't realize the bold italic are thoughts. Ok please let me know what you think and I will continue on I know I just kind of ended it but I really want to start getting into the storyline! R&R please!**


	2. Heartbreak and lies

**Ok I really wanted to move the story along. Btw the new eclipse trailer looks FANTABULOUS! :D sorry it took so long my husband is getting ready to deploy for 10 months and I am 4 months pregnant so I have been busy getting everything ready for him to leave and baby stuff! Thanks for being patient with me! ****J**

**Stephenie**** meyer owns all I just like to play on her playground! lol**

* * *

Previously

As I drove I took in the sight of the alaskan wilderness, it was a really beautiful place to live, though we wouldn't be here much longer. Nevaeh finally convinced me to go back to Forks since I haven't been there since I was turned and she's always wanted to see where 'human Bella' lived. I must admit I was excited, my human memories have started to fade and it would be nice to try and remember where I came from more clearly.

'_**B**__**ella? Hello you there? We're home do you want to hunt or not? You spaced out again'**_

'_**Yeah I do, Sorry.**__** I'm ready Nevaeh lets do this! I've just been thinking about my past a lot but I'm good! Lets go find some angry grizzlies!' **_I sent back. We were out of the car and flying into the woods to hunt in less then a second.

* * *

We found a nice house in Forks without much trouble, Nevaeh and I tried to get my human home but someone is living there. We found a house just outside of town that is surrounded by the forest, its perfect for us! To say I'm nervous would be an understatement, you don't need to be an empath to know that I'm a wreck! I know that it will be good for me to go back but I still can't shake this feeling I have that something is going to happen. I can't s_ee _anything and that worries me, but from my fuzzy memories I'm pretty sure that has to do with the wolves. I can't really remember much about them but I do remember Jacob Black, my former friend, was a wolf. I wonder if they are still around…

' _**Nevaeh! Im just gonna go out to the woods.' **_I told her.

'_**O**__**k!'**_ Was all she replied back.

I really needed to clear my head before we left. There was just something about going back to the place that holds all those old memories and heart break. I sighed. Will it ever get easier? Will I ever find my mate and be happy? I love Nevaeh but there is just something missing from my life… or unlife.

I took off running into the forest as fast as I could. I found that it really helps clear my head, it's so freeing to let my strength and speed out and not have to worry about anyone seeing me. _Ugh its almost twilight… time to head back so we can leave!_ I decided on a quick hunt before I headed home and took down 2 elk, satisfied for now, I got home to see Nevaeh just putting the last few boxes in our cars.

'_**I was wondering where you went off to! I was about to come find you! We have to be at school on Monday and if we don't leave soon we won't have time to unpack beforehand! You ready?' **_Nevaeh asked.

'_**Sorry, I needed to clear my head. I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Lets go.' **_I sighed.

I was really going to miss this place, but it is time to leave. I looked back and said one last 'good bye' to our house and jumped in my car preparing for the long trip to forks.

**- skipping the drive nothing happens.**

* * *

**Jaspers POV-**

I hate this place...this town. It's been 85 years since _Alice _and _Edward _have been 'together', 85 years since she broke my heart, and 85 long years since they made us leave _her_. It's still too painful to think about... not the fact that Alice left me but that we had to leave _her_, broken with nobody to help her through it. Now she's dead. The last 85 years have been hell on everyone… well everyone except _THEM_. Emmett hasn't been the same since he lost his little sister, his "bells". Esme and Carlisle try to put on a happy face but I know how they really feel they are still mournin' the loss of their youngest daughter. Rosalie…well we all thought she hated her but we learned sometime ago that she cared for…Bella (It so hard to think her name even now)… like a sister. She just saw what we all didn't, that Bella was too good for Edward so she tried to scare her away.

Me…uh… well I'm a mess! Not on the surface but inside. I had found out sometime ago that Fuckward and the evil pixie had known that they were Mates since they met and that Bella was mine… my other half, my soul. I had always kept my distance from her because I didn't understand my feeling's and I didn't want to mess up her and Edward. I didn't learn that she was my Mate til after we heard about her disappearance. I sat down the book I was readin' and absentmindedly rubbed my chest, tryin' to get the ache that's been there since we left her to go away. It never does.

_Flashback-_

* * *

_I had just left the Cullen's, needin' some time to myself away from all their emotions. They were now living in Spain out on some land just to get away from everything. I decided to go visit Peter and Charlotte down in Texas while I figured out what I was gonna do. While I was there everything was fine, they were happy I came to visit and already knew I'd be coming because of Peter's power to as he says " just know shit". _

_I got the call from Carlisle 3 months after arrivin' at Peter and Char's. _

" _Jasper, son, I have something I need to tell you…" he stopped and took a couple deep un-needed breaths. I am by no means a patient creature so when he didn't say anything for a full minute I snapped at him._

"_What is it Carlisle? Just tell me!" _

"_I__t's…its Bella son. She's disappeared and they found her blood… a lot of it, in the woods." I could hear him start to sob along with the others in the background._

"S_he can't be! No it has to be a mistake! I have to go…I need to be alone right now!" I hissed as the phone crumbled in my hand. _

"W_e couldn't help but __overhear... Major, its goin' to be alright I know its hard losin' your Mate but…" Peter cut himself off and I felt his fear kick up._

_Did he just say MATE? I don't understand! Peter was feeling very scared of how I was goin' to react to this new information. _

"_S__he was…was my...Mate?" I asked barely being able to form the words. Everything had ended before it even had a chance to begin. _

"_Alice didn't tell you? But she and your brother Edward knew... why would they keep that from you?" He questioned quietly._

"_I DON'T KNOW!" How could they do this to me? I was barely hangin' onto my anger and had to leave before it got out of control. "Peter, Char, I have to go. I will come back soon but I have a few **thing's** I need to take care of!" I hissed and ran as fast as I could towards the airport and_

_ those lyin', betrayin', bastards!_

_When I finally arrived at the Cullen's I was greeted by Esme_ _and Carlisle, they thought I was comin' home but they would find out soon that it wasn't the case. _

"_Where are they!? Where are Fuckward and the little lyin' pixie!?" I shouted, knowing that they would hear me._

"_Son, please calm down. What's going on?" Carlisle asked while Esme told me to watch my language. I was too pissed off to pay them any attention._

"_You want to know what's goin' on!? Well it seems that your son and daughter have been lyin' to us!" I yelled again,__ my accent gettin' heavier and heavier_. Now Emmett and Rosalie were in the room and I could feel that everyone was curious. Well lets give 'em what they want! My thoughts growled at me.

"_It turns out that Bella was MY MATE and Edward and Alice have known that for quite some time! They kept us apart!" Edward and Alice were in the room now and I wanted answer's as did everyone else. They were feelin' disbelief, hurt, confusion, disgust, lust, and love. Can you guess who was feeling the last two?_

"_Edward, son, is this true? Are you and Alice mates and did you intentionally keep Bella from being with Jasper?" Carlisle asked. Edward just kind of smirked and I could feel his smugness about the situation. That was answer enough for us._

"_Why would you do something like that to Jasper and Bella? I feel like I don't know who you two are, but I do know you are no children of mine right now and I would like you to leave until you can bring my sweet son and daughter back!" Esme yelled at them._

"_I just want to say that we will leave and we are sorry for hurting you and Carlisle, Esme. But what we did well it works out better for Alice and myself in the end." Edward said and I launched myself at him and threw him into the wall. _

"_So my HAPPIENESS means nothin' to you? To either of you? I will never forgive either of you! You took away my life!" I yelled in his face so close to biting him and rippin' off his damn head. I sent as much terror as I could muster at him and Alice and they coward back. _

"_One day you WILL have to answer for your actions and believe me when I say I will be the one you will have to answer to! But for now I will not upset my family any more than you already have! Leave!" I said with venom dripping from my mouth. _

_Emmett was tryin' to restrain Rosalie while he was trying not to rip them to pieces as well. With one more Fuckin' annoying smirk they were out the door and gone. _

_End flashback-_

* * *

Sighing heavily I stood up from my chair in my little study and looked around for a second. The day they came back, everyone was on edge but Esme had missed her family being together and so we agreed to stay out of each others way and that's the way it's been since. They left us for 15 years before they came back and I personally wished they would have stayed gone, but I wouldn't put Esme through that. I decided that I needed to get out of this house so I guessed I'd go for a hunt even though I really don't need to. As I'm makin' my way downstairs I hear Alice and Edward having a discussion, tryin' to be quiet so the rest of us don't hear.

"Edward I'm not sure…something is going on but there's holes!" she shrieked like the harpy she is.

"Love, I'm sure everything is alright you're probably just trying too hard. Don't strain yourself." I could hear him say.

"But all I see is us being very surprised by something and then I don't know it cuts out! I have a very bad feeling about this! Please keep alert and stay safe!" She cried.

I didn't want to hear anymore so I continued my way outside. I got over Alice the day I found out she cheated on me. Do I still love her? Yes in a way I suppose but I am still very angry at what they did to me…to Bella. You might think that I didn't really love her if I could get over her so fast but I did love her, very much. She was my everything for so long.

Lyin' to me and cheatin' on me just showed me that she didn't really deserve my time anymore and I wasn't going to dwell on it. I'm Major Fuckin' Whitlock, The 'God of war', and she turned me into a fuckin' pussy, but not anymore. The only thing that I haven't been able to get over is losing Bella. Its so much different than Alice leavin' me it hurt, but it was like one bee sting compared to someone rippin' out my cold un-beating heart. I think that even though we were never together my heart and soul still knew she was mine. When she was presumed dead it felt like I died too but somethin' was keeping me going...what that something was I have no clue.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm trying to move the story ****along so if it seems jumpy in spots that's why! Sorry! And just to clarify jasper and Alice weren't mates so he wasn't that upset that alice left him but more mad that she cheated!**


	3. Plan into action

**So here is chapter 3! I will be trying to update faster but this is just a little something because you have all been so great! Hope you all enjoy! Ok I wanted to clear something up real quick things will be explained more in later chapters about why Carlisle and Esme wanted Edward and Alice to come back its not like they just got over everything that happened but that's all im gonna say for now. Smeyer owns all I just like to play with her toys!**

* * *

Previously

"Edward I'm not sure…something is going on but there's holes!" she shrieked like the harpy she is.

"Love, I'm sure everything is alright you're probably just trying too hard. Don't strain yourself." I could hear him say.

"But all I see is us being very surprised by something and then I don't know it cuts out! I have a very bad feeling about this! Please keep alert and stay safe!" She cried

I didn't want to hear anymore so I continued my way outside. I got over Alice the day I found out she cheated on me. Do I still love her? Yes in a way I suppose but I am still very angry at what they did to me…to Bella. You might think that I didn't really love her if I could get over her so fast but I did love her, very much. She was my everything for so long.

Lyin' to me and cheatin' on me just showed me that she didn't really deserve my time anymore and I wasn't going to dwell on it. I'm Major Fuckin' Whitlock, The 'God of war', and she turned me into a fuckin' pussy, but not anymore. The only thing that I haven't been able to get over is losing Bella. Its so much different than Alice leavin' me it hurt, but it was like one bee sting compared to someone rippin' out my cold un-beating heart. I think that even though we were never together my heart and soul still knew she was mine. When she was presumed dead it felt like I died too but somethin' was keeping me going...what that something was I have no clue.

* * *

**Bella POV**

FINALLY! We are at our new home in Forks. The drive was long and boring. Our house is two stories and has 4 bedrooms on the top floor on the bottom is the living room, dining room, a small study (which will be our little library), and the kitchen we will never use. It reminded me of the Cullen's place in a way because of the floor to ceiling windows that were throughout the the part I'm no good at…decorating. I wish Esme was around she would love to get her hands on this place. *sigh*

"Hey Bella! What room do you want? I already know which one I want but if it's the one you want then its yours!" Nevaeh said practically bouncing.

I had to chuckle a little at her.

"Whichever one you want is fine with me hun! Anyways, they all have their own bathrooms and HUGE closets!" I told her smiling.

"Yay! Thanks soo much sis! You're the best!" she said while hugging me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, go unpack we have school tomorrow remember?"

"K! Let me know if you need help picking out an outfit! I will probably go hunting later, you should too your eyes are getting really dark." She said while getting in my face to stare into my eyes.

"Yeah, you're right I will, no worries!"

It took us a couple hours to unpack and get settled. We decided to put off decorating for a while and go hunting instead. We hunted and just ran through the wood getting acquainted with them for hours and got back to the house about 2 hours before we had to leave to school. I jumped in the shower letting the hot water run down my body, relaxing me before I quickly washed my hair and body and got out to get ready.

I dried and straightened my hair and put some make up on. I dressed in a pair of low rise skinny jeans, red t-shirt that said "bite me" with fangs on it, and my favorite black cowboy boots. When Nevaeh and I were in Texas I fell in love with them and wear them whenever I can!

_Oh boy…its time_. I sighed loudly.

"BELLA! Come on it's time to go! We don't want to be late!" Nevaeh yelled. I was having a hard time keeping her excitement from affecting me.

"Ok, ok I'm coming!" I said while groaning and walked to my car at human speed.

_Ah Forks High…looks almost exactly the same from what I can remember. _

We parked our cars and headed into the office quickly. Behind the desk in the office was a fairly young man maybe in his mid 20's, red hair, glasses, tall, and a little on the chubby side. When he saw us his mind went blank and he was sending out some major lust waves for a human!

"Uh hello! I'm Isabella Colton and this is my sister Nevaeh we came to get our schedules." I said gripping the desktop slightly too hard.

"Oh uh…yes! Yes! Colton…Colton…ah here you are! If you need _anything _please feel free to ask me!" He said thinking things that made me want to rip his throat out!

"Ok. Thank you we will be going now." I said through gritted teeth.

I handed Nevaeh her schedule and sighed we would have no classes together. She is pretending to be a freshman and im a sophomore.

"See you later little sis! We at least have lunch together."

"K bye Bella have a good day!" With that she took off for her first class.

I looked down at my schedule to see what class I had first… History…that's not so bad.

I made my way to my first class hoping that it would be over fast. When I walked in I had to stop a minute from all the lust that was being thrown my way by all the boys in the class room. _Boys_ that's what they were…ugh in all my years of traveling I have not come across a single man or vampire that has interested me.

"Hi I'm Bella Colton, I'm new." I said to the teacher handing her my slip to sign.

"Well welcome Bella! I'm Mrs. Mathews your history teacher! Please have a seat wherever you like!" she said smiling. I liked her already, her thoughts were very kind.

"Thank you Mrs. Mathews!" I replied while finding a seat in the very back.

The teacher started her lesson on Greek mythology and I sat down.

A boy to my right decided to introduce himself to me trying to be friendly I guess.

"Hey im Zane. Your new here right?" he asked while he seemed nice the thoughts in his head were horrible. It seems Zane has a thing for girls dressed in Japanese school girl outfits and was imagining me in one. _I feel like I need a shower now._

"Yeah you could say that. I'm Bella." I said and turned back to the teacher trying to drown out all these thoughts around me but especially his. Hoping he would get the hint that I didn't want to talk, he did thankfully.

As I sat there pretending to pay attention I was actually talking to Nevaeh. We found that whenever she is under my shield that we can talk to each other from quite a distance.

'_**Hey how is class going sis?' she asked.**_

'_**E**__**h same old, same old. What about you?'**_

'_**Well its alright but I think you should know that I picked up the scent of another vampire in the hall. I haven't seen another vampire but I just thought I would let you know so you can keep an eye out…maybe you could scan for whoever it is?'**_

'_**I'll try but there are so many humans I'm not sure I can pick up their thoughts clearly but give me a minute.' **_

I sighed but started were so many and very few held any interest to me until…

_(thoughts of student)_

'_wow he's so hot maybe if I introduce myself... but he's so big and scary looking too…' _their thought trailed off and I was assaulted with fantasies of what she wanted to do with…EMMETT CULLEN! Oh wow…well this is going to be interesting, because I'm sure if my big brother bear is here then the rest of them are too. This could be fun.

I decided to keep scanning and see if I could find any of the others when suddenly I found Alice. To say her thoughts shocked me would be an understatement! She was thinking about her and Edward having sex…getting married…the first time they realized they were…Mates? OH WHAT THE FUCK!? They knew before he and I dated…before her and Jasper…oh this IS going to be fun. Especially because they think I'm dead!

'_**Nevaeh I found the vampires…'**_

'_**VAMPIRES!? As in more than one? What's going on?'**_

' _**Its them Nevaeh, the Cullen's and though I'm excited to see 3 of them I want to mess with the other 2. I will explain after class. Meet me out by my car. Oh and don't worry about blocking your thoughts I have you under my shield'**_

' _**Ok Bella see you in a few! This should be fun!'**_

Just then the bell rang and I ran at human pace while trying to avoid any of the Cullen's to my car. When I got there I unlocked it and Nevaeh and I both got in and I explained what I got from Alice's thoughts and she was on board with me. With our plan worked out we headed back into school for the rest of our classes til lunch and hopefully they would have the same one so we could set our plan in motion.

I was practically bouncing with anticipation...though thats probably because Nevaeh _was_ bouncing with it. I couldn't wait this was going to be good! I would just have to keep my shield around Nevaeh which won't be hard since I usually keep it around her when we start in a new place.

I had Algebra 2 and Theater which passed by pretty quickly and it was time for lunch in about….3.….2.….1.…RING! With that bell I made my way to the cafeteria. I jumped in line and got my prop and made my way over to Nevaeh who had somehow gotten out of class before me.

' _**Teacher let us go early' **_she told me shrugging probably knowing I was going to ask her.

" Oh ok well that works! Have you seen any of them yet?" I asked.

"Nope not yet but im keeping my fingers crossed that they have our lunch. Maybe you could try to see?"

"Ok hold on" I told her as I started scanning through visions. You see there are some differences to my powers than the Cullen's. I have complete control over my visions. I can see anything I pretty much want as long as the course is set. As for my other powers, I can't "turn them off" but if I am concentrating hard enough then I can at least fade them to the back ground. Ah there's the one I was looking for...

_Vision-_

_The Cullen's walking into the cafeteria just like they did the first time I saw them only the pairings were different. Them getting into line and then sitting at a table in the far back corner. Emmett looked sad, Rosalie did too, Alice and Edward looked like they were about to start humping on the nearest table,(EW) and then I saw him. Jasper. I could have sworn my dead heart started beating only to stop again when I saw him... that's weird. He looked so stoic. No emotion on his face at all. They all walked to their table not even noticing Nevaeh and I. Then I made my move._

End -

I wondered briefly If their little procession into the cafeteria was planned since they did it the same way when I was human; I wouldn't put it pass Alice to do something like that.

' _**They will be here in 45 seconds they won't notice us until we go over. If you need to talk to me about them say it in your mind. I don't want them hearing us. Ready for some fun sis?' **_I asked smirking.

'_**OHHH I am sooo ready for this! Just let me know when!' **_

I nodded back at her. Before we could get very far I saw Zane walking toward us with his lunch. _Crap! I need to get rid of him! Ok well lets let bitchy Bella have some fun._

"Hey Bella I thought maybe we could eat lunch together?" He asked thinking about eating something entirely different. Jeez if I could throw up I would. I couldn't help the low rumble coming out of my chest, luckily it was too low for him to hear.

"Can't you see I'm busy right now? Sorry but I really don't have time for this so let me just get this out of the way now. I will never have sex with you, I will never be your girlfriend, and I will NEVER dress in a little school girl outfit for you so I would appreciate it if you would go sit with your friends. There is a girl over there that would do anything for you…go to her…her names Rachel. K bye now!" I said smiling while he looked like he was going to pass out. He left right as the Cullen's walked in.

'_**O**__**k almost time, once they sit down we will go over! I'm so excited to see Em, Rosalie, and Jasper! Remember the plan!' **_

'_**Alright I am sooo ready Bella! This should be funny!' **_

Just then they walked past us to their table. I nodded to Nevaeh, got up, and walked to their table with Nevaeh beside me. I blocked off all my emotions except for shock so Jasper wouldn't pick anything up from me.

"Oh MY GOD! EMMETT!? Big brother bear?" I yelled and he looked like he had seen a ghost! He was so confused poor guy but recovered quickly.

"BELLS!? But how? We heard you disappeared…oh…OH!" He said running up me and crushing me in one of his big bear hugs. Luckily I didn't need to breath any more and could hug him back with almost as much force. He let out an 'Omph' when I hugged back and it made me smile. By this time everyone else looked up and to say they were confused and shocked would be an UNDERSTATEMENT, though Edward and Alice's thoughts were confusing to me.

'_**How can she be alive didn't we do everything right? Edward I don't understand!' **_

'_**Alice I don't know but lets not let her on to anything for now.'**_ She couldn't hear him so he just shook his head.

"Jasper! Rosalie! Come here! I haven't seen you guys in FOREVER! I've missed you guys. Rose you would be proud of what I can do under the hood of a car now." I smiled as jasper and Rose got up to give me a hug. When Jasper hugged me I felt a slight shock and part of my mind noted that the hollow/pulling feeling I've had since they left eased.

"Bella? But how? Maybe we could go back to our house I know Esme and Carlisle will be VERY surprised to see you! We've missed you soo much! Oh who's this?" Rose asked looking at Nevaeh.

"Oh I'm sorry! This is my sister Nevaeh! We have been together for about 72 years now! She already knows all about you guys! I;ve missed you all so much!" I said enthusiastically...Maybe I was laying it on a little thick but I didn't want Jasper looking any deeper into my emotions.

"Hi! Rose, Jasper, Emmett! Its great to finally meet you all! But who are they? Did you get two more into your coven?" Nevaeh asked, tilting her head to the side.

" Yeah guys introduce us to the other two! I've never even seen them before! Hi I'm Isabella and this is Nevaeh…and you two are…?" I asked laughing inside from the shocked look on their faces. Their thoughts were going CRAZY, but I am determined to get the story on what happened and if they think I don't remember them then they will be less likely to hide things from me, even without the knowledge of my gifts.

'_**How does she not remember me? I was her first love! I don't get it! Why can't I read Nevaeh's mind? God Bella looks hot! No you have Alice now Edward'- Edward **_I smirked a little at that.

'_**Oh this is tooo funny I cant believe Bells remembers us but not them! Oh this is great! I am so glad she's alive. I thought I would never see her again'- Emmett**_

'_**Well I guess it's a good thing she doesn't remember them if I could forget them I would! I hope she forgives me I've really missed her! She's acting like she does so I hope its true' -Rosalie**_

'_**Well this just might work out for us Edward!'- Alice**_

' _**I- I don't understand I thought I lost her and now she's here right in front of me! We need to talk and soon!' -Jasper ** _Jasper's thoughts caused me to pause for a second. _I wonder why jasper would be thinking like that? I will have to figure that out later._

"Bells you don't remember them?" Emmett asked, confusion dripping off of him.

"No... should I Em? I just remember all of you and Carlisle and Esme. Can we go see them?" I asked bouncing up and down. Just then Edward and Alice got up and came to introduce themselves.

"Hello I'm Edward and this is my Mate Alice." Edward said.

"Oh well its nice to meet you guys! Do you have any powers I should know about? I don't like to be taken by surprise, I haven't had good experiences with gifted Vampires."

"Yes we do, I can read minds and Alice can see the future…Although I can't read yours or Nevaeh's…" He said looking constipated. I could feel him trying to get through my shield but it wouldn't give.

"That has to do with my power but I will explain everything later. Can we go now?" I asked looking at Jasper.

" Sure Darlin' lets go, they are going to be very happy to see you!" Jasper said.

Ohh I shouldn't like it that much when he called me darlin' but I did. He looked sexy, black cowboy boots, low slung jeans that did sinful things for his ass, and Long sleeved grey, blue, and black plaid shirt unbuttoned and rolled at the elbows with a black t-shirt underneath! Don't even get me started on that slight southern accent…I could listen to him talk all day long… I shook my head trying to get rid of those thoughts.

"Will they be home? Is Carlisle working at the hospital?" I asked trying to shake off my Jasper stupor.

"Yeah Carlisle isn't working right now so LETS GO!" Emmett boomed then threw me over his shoulder.

"Em put me down! I am fully capable of walking!" I laughed.

"No way Bells I haven't had my little sister around in years! You are just going to have to deal with it!"

"Ok Ive missed you too Em! You will never guess what my favorite "food" is..."

" Bells is it bear!? IS IT!?"

" Yep, I guess my big brother rubbed off on me! I love it when they are irritable! Em you gotta put me down now so I can go get my car. Nevaeh just follow me!"

"Fine!" He huffed and put me down.

Everyone else was trying to figure out what happened to me and how they never knew I was still around. Well I guess I will have to tell them when I get to their house.

"Guys we will meet you there!" I said walking over to my car

"Bella! OH MY GOD is that your car!?" Rosalie practically screamed.

"Yea I told you, you would be proud of it and the 3000 GT I restored for Nevaeh. You can look at them at your house. Same one as when I was human right?"

"Im holding you to that Bella! Yep you remember how to get to it?" She asked.

"Yeppers I do!" With that we all took off toward the Cullen 'Mansion'.

* * *

-**K so that's it for this chapter! And all questions will be answered soon! But I did want to let you all know that now that Bella is a Vampire and no mind powers work on her I figured Alice's wouldn't either. So Bella can only see herself in the future because she is in her own shield. I hope that makes sense! **


	4. Oh no im falling in love!

**We found out today that we are gonna have a little girl! Chapter 4! Hope you all enjoy! Smeyer owns all I just like to play with Jasper! **

* * *

Previously

"Ok Ive missed you too Em! You will never guess what my favorite "food" is..."

" Bells is it bear!? IS IT!?"

" Yep, I guess my big brother rubbed off on me! I love it when they are irritable! Em you gotta put me down now so I can go get my car. Nevaeh just follow me!"

"Fine!" He huffed and put me down.

Everyone else was trying to figure out what happened to me and how they never knew I was still around. Well I guess I will have to tell them when I get to their house.

"Guys we will meet you there!" I said walking over to my car

"Bella! OH MY GOD is that your car!?" Rosalie practically screamed.

"Yea I told you, you would be proud of it and the 3000 GT I restored for Nevaeh. You can look at them at your house. Same one as when I was human right?"

"Im holding you to that Bella! Yep you remember how to get to it?" She asked.

"Yeppers I do!" With that we all took off toward the Cullen 'Mansion'.

* * *

**Jasper pov-**

_Holy shit!_ I can't believe Bella is alive! If it were possible I would have fainted. She doesn't remember Edward or Alice and I think that is great. Karma's a bitch. I wonder why she doesn't know them though... You know what I don't fuckin' care! Bella is here...and fuckin' sexy as hell. Those damn cowboy boots she's wearin' are going to be the death of me! I swear!

Edward and Alice were the most surprised, probably because they didn't see this coming. I want to know what happened to her and why we didn't know she was a vampire. I'm not sure what;s goin' to happen but I do know that I WILL HAVE MY MATE! Nothing and no one will keep us apart now. I just need to give her time and let her come to me I have waited 85 years I can wait a little longer…maybe...

I started blockin' my thoughts when Edward and Alice came back into our lives and I have gotten very good at it. I definitely need to keep all this to myself just incase they try to tear us apart again. As I was thinkin' about all of this I noticed that we were already out front of our house. I shook my head...I am never not aware of my surroundings.

Well I guess its time we got some answers. Jumping out of the car I headed over to where Bella was parked and walked up to the door with her.

"Come on Bella I'm sure you're excited to see Esme and Carlisle... actually I _know _you are." I said and smirked a little at my lame joke.

"Thanks Jasper, I really am it's been along time! I want to hear what you guys have been up to all these years and I'm sure you want to know what happened to me and how Nevaeh and I met its really odd actually." She replied laughing. It was like music, so beautiful.

"Yea we definitely want to hear all about you. I'm afraid we haven't been doin' much, we have pretty much been mopin' around. But I will tell you about that later darlin '." When I called her 'darlin'' I felt a quick surge of lust and it made me smile.

"Oh, ok Jasper. Come on, lets not keep everyone waiting! Nevaeh come on I can't wait til you meet Esme and Carlisle!" She said over her shoulder to her friend.

"Coming Bella! I'm pretty excited, I've heard so much about them and I will finally be able to meet them!" Nevaeh trilled.

* * *

**Bella POV-**

"Mom! Dad! I'mmm hhhoooommmmeeee!" I yelled as we walked into the house. Within seconds Carlisle and Esme were standing in front of me looking like they had seen a ghost…_oh wait they thought I was dead! Well they thought I was dead dead...not Undead..._I giggled a little at my thoughts earning some strange looks from everyone.

"Bella? Are you really here?" Esme asked.

"In the Vampire flesh. I've missed you soo much! Why don't we sit down and I will tell you what happened…at least what I remember. Oh sorry, this is my sister Nevaeh!" I said and gestured towards her.

"Yes please tell us. We've thought you were dead for the last 85 year. We have been miserable! I will never be able to apologize enough for leaving you!" Carlisle said pulling me into a hug with Esme.

"Oh I'm sorry! Where are my manners? It's nice to meet you Nevaeh." Carlisle said and extended his hand which Nevaeh didn't take.

"Its alright I know it must be shocking for you guys! All these years thinking Bella was dead. I can't imagine what you all went through." she said, nodding politely then looking to me.

'_**Bella please explain I don't want to seem rude or anything but I don't want to get into all of this stuff with my power.'** _She added in her head.

"Sorry Carlisle. She doesn't touch people she doesn't know, it has to do with her power. I won't tell you what it is that's for her to decide, she doesn't trust very easily. Neither do I but I know all of you…well most of you. I just met Edward and Alice today so I will not be discussing all of my powers until I know I can trust them. I hope you all understand." I said pushing sincerity out to the room. Jasper shot me a look but I pretended not to see it, while Emmett and Rose whispered to Carlisle that I didn't remember Alice or Edward at all. He and Esme were quite confused but let it go.

"Alright, how about we all go sit down and I will tell you my story because I'm sure you are all very curious." I stated, walking to the couch to sit down. Nevaeh sat on my right and Jasper came over and sat to my left. I found it very comforting.

"So to start with I will tell you one of my powers." I held up my hand when I saw Carlisle about to interrupt me. "I am a mental shield, that means no mental power works on me or anyone under my shield. It comes in handy a lot and I can shield someone from pretty far away if I am familiar with that person's... essence, I guess is what you would call it. Nevaeh and I have only tried it about 3 miles away from each other but I'm not sure if that's as far as I can go or not." I said shrugging.

"Bella could you maybe give us a demonstration?" Carlisle asked, he was excited. I thought he might start bouncing in his seat for a minute there.

"Sure! Ok mind reader, see if you can hear anyone's thoughts." I said as I stretched my shield out over everyone but Alice and Edward.

"No I can't, I can't hear anyone other than Alice and her visions have disappeared in regards to any of you." He was feeling VERY frustrated that he couldn't hear anyone and Alice was just the same.

"Well I didn't know about the future thing but that's good to know. I guess since her power takes place within the mind it doesn't work on me either! Ok so questions?" I was happy about that new little discovery.

All of their thoughts were so relieved that they didn't have Edward in their heads and Alice in their futures. Little did they know that I was but we just won't tell them that yet. I decided to keep my shield over them to give them some peace for once and fade everything but my shield to the back of my mind.

"Um Bella... why are you still shielding them?" Alice whined/ asked.

"I figured they would like some time with their own thoughts and Futures for once. Don't worry, I will drop it when I leave and then you can go back to your snooping." I said because I knew that was why they were so uncomfortable that their powers weren't working. I just couldn't figure out why.

"Bells, tell us what happened please we all want to know." Em said.

"Ok Em... I don't remember everything but I will tell you what I can of after you guys left."

I took and deep breath and told them about how sad I was when they all left, leaving out everything that had to do with Alice and Edward. Then how I was "hiking" and was found by James who turned me and then about the places I traveled around til I met Nevaeh. Everyone was shocked about what I told them so I decided to save the story about how Nevaeh and I met for later.

"You guys ok? You're all so quiet."

"Yea darlin' we're alright its just a lot to take in. I don't think we know what to say." Jasper said reaching for my hand. As soon as our skin touched there was this weird electrical current that went through my whole body. He obviously felt it too because he pulled his hand back. I missed the feeling immediately and wondered if he did too. I hate using my power on people but curiosity got the best of me so I decided to take a peek into his mind.

'_**Wow she's so strong to go through all that by herself then being alone for all those years. I should have gone back I shouldn't have left my Mate alone…even though I didn't know she was at the time.' **_I was shocked what did he mean by his Mate? That can't be. We should have known...Shouldn't we?

'_**Nevaeh I need a minute... could you stay here? I will be back in a few I just need to think about something.'**_

'_**Yeah ok are you alright bella?'**_

'_**I will be, I just need a minute.'**_

"Excuse me guys I will be right back I need…some air… Rose, Nevaeh can show you the cars if you like she knows everything I did on them! I will just be a little while!" I said running out of the house and into the woods.

I just kept running until I was at my human house, I didn't even mean to come here. I could see whoever lived there now was home so I climbed up into a tree to sit and think. What did he mean by his Mate? I want to ask but then I would have to tell him I can read his mind. _Ugh!_ I need to find out. I just need to keep this up until I get the whole story of what happened when they left and how Edward and Alice came to be Mates. Too many questions that I'm sure they wouldn't answer if I asked.

Just then I heard someone running towards me. I instinctively crouched down until I heard their mind then I relaxed a little. It was Jasper.

"Hey Jasper. What are you doing here?"

"Sorry Bella, I know you wanted to be alone but I wanted to talk to you… away from everyone if that's alright?"

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you too anyways. So what's up?" I asked as he climbed into the tree with me.

"Well…I wanted to ask you something. I was just wonderin' how you and Nevaeh met? Your very protective of each other and have this really strong bond. I don't want to pry or anything I'm just curious."

"Oh! Yeah that's fine I was going to tell everyone later but sure! Its actually really random and weird but I wouldn't have had it any other way! I have never had a vampire approach me like she did." I said laughing.

"Ok I'm ready when you are darlin'."

_Jeeze he really needs to stop calling me that or I'm going to go crazy!_

"Alright so it was about 72 years ago when we met…"

-_Flashback-_

* * *

_I was wandering around in Missouri not really having any place to go and decided to find a mall just for something to do. I was just walking around minding my own business when all of a sudden another vampire ran up to me, bouncing up and down._

_She had long black hair that was layered to give it sort of a spiky effect and it was dyed bright blue underneath with a few blue streaks throughout, she looked like she was about 5'3. When I looked at her face I noticed her red eyes, which were almond shaped and her rosebud lips. She looked like maybe she had some Asian in her. It took me just a second to take in her appearance, sizing her up to make sure I could take her if I had to._

"_Hi! Im Nevaeh! You're the first Vampire I have seen around here, other than me obviously! Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you or anything I'm just curious about your eyes and why you're here." She said smiling. I could tell that she was being truthful by her thoughts and her feelings so that put me at ease…a little._

"_I'm Bella." I said extending my hand but she didn't take it and since I was still monitoring her thoughts I caught why she didn't shake my hand and it was because of her power but she didn't think about what it was._

"S_o Bella... would you like to go somewhere and talk? You can pick the place if you like."_

_I decided to scan the future to make sure that she wasn't going to try anything. I saw that she was just lonely and was curious and then I saw us traveling together and her taking up my diet. _

"_Sure I can tell you mean no harm so lets go. I'm not from around here as you know so how about I follow you?" _

"_Ok! I can tell we are going to be great friends one day! I already like you a lot! I don't know why but I do!" she laughed. _

"_Lead the way!" I said thinking that she is the most eccentric vampire I've ever met. She was making me giddy with the feelings she was throwing out! I almost started bouncing up and down with her!_

_She took off running at a human pace til we got outside then she started running at vampire speed._

_End Flashback-_

"We've been together ever since that day. She's been through alot in her life and we have been through alot together, mostly emotionally. She has helped me and I've helped her." I told Jasper shrugging.

"Well, now I can understand a bit about your relationship with her. Thank you for telling me darlin'." I wasn't monitoring my feelings and the minute he called me darlin' I know he felt my lust because I was hit with his an instant later. He looked at me and smirked.

"Jazz? Will you tell me what happened after you all left? I mean you don't have to tell me now... just sometime soon?" I added quickly feeling his apprehension.

"Sure Bella sometime soon I promise. Lets just enjoy the fact that we found each other again." he said feeling sad and hopeful at the same time.

"Why are you feeling sad and hopeful at the same time?" I asked then realized what I had said and that I might have to explain to him my powers. But I got the weird feeling I could tell him anything and he wouldn't tell anyone if I asked him not to.

"Can you feel my feelin's Bella? I know I wasn't just projecting. You did say back at the house that you had more than one power are you an Empath too?" He questioned.

I sighed. "Yes I am, among other things also. But I would appreciate it if you would keep it to yourself. Don't let Edward or any one else know please. If you can promise me that I will tell you all about my powers."

"Ok Bella I promise. I have gotten extremely good at blockin' my thoughts around him so whatever you tell me will stay between us."

"Alright Jazz. Thanks. Ok so you already know about my shield... in addition to that I am an empath, I can read minds, see the future, and project my thoughts to anyone I choose. I don't really know why I have all of these powers but I'm hoping that when I'm ready to tell everyone else that maybe Carlisle could help me figure it out. I can Control all of my powers. Its not like I can turn them off but I can fade them back to where I can block them out just enough to give people and myself privacy." I gave him a minute because it was a lot to take in, but after a while I started to worry so I read his mind to make sure he didn't go into shock or anything.

'_**Wow all those powers! But wait does that mean she heard what I was thinkin' earlier about her? Oh crap, I was hoping to explain all this later but If she asks I will tell her the truth I won't lie to her…" **_I decided to stop listening there I just keep getting more and more confused by his thoughts and these weird feelings I keep having toward him.

'_**Japer! Snap out of it please you're making me worry!' **_I projected to him. He turned very slowly to look at me. He was feeling pure shock even though I just told him I could do this, but I bet it was probably a lot different having someone else's voice In your mind.

He shook his head trying to clear it. "Sorry darlin' its just…different I guess."

I started panicking and feeling like he was going to reject me or something, I don't know why but it mattered to me very much that he wasn't going to leave me.

_That's just crazy Bella get a hold of yourself you don't have any claim to him! Oh crap what is going on with me? _I thought to myself trying in vain to calm myself down but it wasn't working! Just then I felt a wave of calm crash over me.

"Sorry Bella, I just couldn't take the things you were feeling anymore! You shouldn't feel like that darlin'. Now that I've found you again NOTHING could make me leave you. It was just a lot to take in…I knew you would be an amazing vampire but I had given up all hope of that happenin' and here you are in front of me! Beautiful like you have always been and amazing beyond belief." He said while tucking my hair behind my ear.

I was just about to reply when I heard Emmett coming. He was thinking that I had been gone long enough and wanted to spend some more time with me. I sighed and looked at Jasper.

"Em's coming, he thinks I have been gone too long and is coming to drag me back to the house." I told him, a little annoyed at the intrusion.

"Well lets not keep him waitin'. Lets head back." Jasper stated reaching out his hand to me. I took it and smiled when I felt the electrical current warming my skin where he touched. We took off running toward the house and straight past Emmett who stopped and looked around confused as to where we had came from.

"Coming brother dear or are you just gonna keep standing there?" I laughed.

"Bells! Wait up! I was coming to get you and then you just blow past me! Not fair!" He whined.

I just kept running with my hand in Jaspers feeling really happy and at peace for once.

'_**Thank you jasper…for everything!' **_

'_**No problem darlin' I'd do anything for you just so you know.'**_ He replied. I smiled at him and he smirked again when he felt my lust spike and my growing love for him. Yes…Love…I am falling in love with Jasper Hale.

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry you must wait a bit longer to find out Nevaehs power! But Good things come to those who wait! **_


	5. Wow what a day!

Chapter 5! Thanks everyone for all the reviews! Smeyer owns all I just like to mess with Edward and Alice!lol!

* * *

**Bella POV-**

When we finally reached the house Em immediately tried to get me into a wrestling match with him but I quickly shot him down.

"Em I promise we will do it later but right now I'm going to go find Rose. I want to see what she thinks of the cars!" I told him.

"Ok but I'm holding you to that little sister!" He said as he stalked off.

I looked down and noticed that I was still holding Jaspers hand and if I could have I would have blushed. I pulled my hand from his and looked up at him. God was he hot! _That honey blond hair that hangs in his eyes, his sculpted and toned body…CRAP!_

"You know I felt that, right darlin'? See somethin' you like?" He asked, wearing that sexy smirk and feeling pretty smug.I could barely think with him talking to me like that.

"Anytime you want to see more just let me know." He leaned down close to my ear and whispered very seductively. It gave me chills down my spine and I might have let out what sounded like a purr when he said that; then he just smirked at me and walked into the house leaving me standing there and looking like an idiot. _Oh I'm so gonna get him back for that!_ I shook my head and went to find Nevaeh and Rosalie. I found them in the garage talking very animatedly about...something. I wasn't paying attention, my mind was still on the blond cowboy that just left me gaping after him like an idiot.

"Hey guys! What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh nothing Bella just about places we've been and all that!" Nevaeh said but I knew she wasn't telling me something.

"Ok… so what do you think about the cars Rose?"

"They are amazing Bella! Nevaeh told me how you found them so messed up that you almost couldn't tell what they were! You did a great job!" She smiled at me while lowering the hood of my car.

"Thanks it took me awhile to find all the parts I needed because they are so old!"

"Um Bella would you mind if we talked for a minute? I have some things I need to say to you." She was feeling very uneasy and I had to stop myself from sending her some calm.

"Yeah that's fine Rosalie. Nevaeh maybe you could go see what Emmett is up to?" I suggested.

"Ok Bella! Later Rosie!"

"I don't know where she got Rosie from but she's lucky I like her I only let Em call me that!" Rose mumbled smiling slightly. Nevaeh always had that effect on people…or vamps.

"Yeah she has a way about her! So what do you want to talk about?"

"If you could just listen and not say anything until I'm done so I can get this all out I would appreciate it. I've had a lot of time the last 85 years to think about some things. I've always regretted never being able to sit down and talk to you."

"Alright I will listen and won't interrupt."

She took a deep unneeded breath but I could tell this was going to be difficult for her so I decided to ask for some help.

'_**Jasper? don't worry about blocking your thoughts I have you and everyone else under my shield but I need you to send Rose some calm. I can't do it without her knowing it was me. Can you do it from that far away?'**_

'_**Yeah I got you darlin' and thanks for keeping us in your shield its much nicer when we don't have them in our heads.'**_

She mumbled out a "thanks Jasper" and began.

"So…I know I was never very nice to you but that was just because I could see that you deserved better than who you had. I know you don't remember and be glad you don't but you were with Edward and you guys were just all wrong I thought that I could scare you away or something to keep you away from him but it never worked! I just kept hoping one day you would see what I saw and who you belonged with! It was so frustrating to watch you with him! I never could tell you that I was a bitch to you because I cared about you…I knew he would hurt you and I couldn't do anything about it other than try and scare you away. I'm so sorry for the way I treated you but it was just the only way I knew that would scare most people…but you weren't most people were you?" She was pacing very fast and by the end I could see she was running out of steam so to speak. I was very touched by what she said and was pretty surprised! I am also starting to figure out who I actually did belong with which was…shocking to say the least. I took a minute to think of my response, I needed to do it just right because I could sense Edward and Alice listening.

"Rose I don't know what to say. I mean, I have always thought of you as a sister even though you acted like you hated me. And myself and Edward? I don't remember any of that but I'm glad I don't, he is so not my type I mean a girly pansy boy? No I like my men manly!" I said trying not to laugh at the growl I heard coming from Alice and Eddie boy!

Rose on the other hand didn't hold back her laugh and was hysterical! It was hard work keeping myself from laughing when almost everyone else was but I had to play clueless Bella.

"As for forgiving you Rose? There isn't anything to forgive! If I did in fact date Eddie then thanks for trying to get me away from him! I must have been a really dumb human to be with him." I decided to add a little more to mess with Jasper because I knew that he was listening.

"Now Jasper on the other hand is one cowboy I could really sink my teeth into!" I said smirking at the lust and… jealousy? I felt coming from the house. Rose looked at me and giggled catching on to what I was doing.

"Well now that we have all that out of the way how about we go back to the house and spend some time with everyone? We have all really missed you."

"Lets go!" I said and we walked up the porch and into the house where everyone was sitting, feeling very amused by what I had said outside. Well, everyone but Alice and Edward. I really need to get to the bottom of all this!

"So guys…what's going on?" I asked innocently.

"Oh nothing just sitting here…talking…listening…" Nevaeh trailed off giggling.

"Oh well thanks for the privacy guys! I really appreciate it." I said rolling my eyes then smirking at Jasper.

"Bells! Jasper said you don't want to wrestle with me. Will you at least play some video games with me or something?" Em pouted. I gave a grateful smile to Jasper because I really _didn't_ want to wrestle with him.

"Sure Em you got 'midnight ambush'? I'm great at that game!"

"Not as great as I am! Lets play Little sis!"

"Oh its on big brother bear! I am so gonna kick your ass!"

We played video games for hours with everyone just watching. We were pretty evenly matched for awhile but then I started to really play and before I knew it I was beating him so bad! I had played this game so much out of sheer boredom. I never thought that I would be playing Emmett but now I'm glad for all that practice! Sudden Nevaeh's thoughts caught my attention.

'_**Bella it's really early... almost time for school, we need to get going to get ready and maybe hunt?'**_

'_**Oh yea of course! Let me finish kicking Em's ass then we will go!'**_

A few minutes later and it was over! I beat him!

"K guys we really need to be going, we have to go get ready for school but we will see you there k?"

"Bells! We will have a rematch soon!"

"K Em! Bye guys! Jasper would you like to ride to school with me?" I asked giving him a sly smirk.

"Sure would darlin', let me go get dressed real quick and I will come with you to your house so you don't have to come all the way back here." He said and took off.

Within a few seconds he was back in front of me looking like a beautifully scared god. I vaguely remember noticing when I was human how gorgeous he was but I never acted on it because I was so in "love" with Edward.

_Now though…im single…he's single…this could work... he** is** exactly my type…_

My thoughts were interrupted by Edward and I noticed I was staring at Jasper the entire time I was lost in my head.

"We will see you guys at school then! Bella, I found out that Alice and I got transferred into your history class so I guess we will see you then!" He said. But what I heard him thinking was something completely different.

'_**Im glad the office kid was able to change us into her class. The more time around her the better. We can't let her find anything out about what happened before and after I left her…I'm just glad we have been able to threaten Carlisle and Esme into letting us back here…and keeping their mouths shut about it…that's very smart of them.' **_Oh My God! What the fuck happened? Why would they do that to Carlisle and Esme? I could feel the disgust and confusion radiating off of myself and was trying to get it under control. Lucky for me Jasper was still standing by me and started to calm me down. I shot him a small smile and knew he would want to know what happened.

"Oh ok Eddie! See you and Alice then I guess!" I said trying to sound cheerful but I REALLY need to know what happened after they left and how to help Esme and Carlisle!

We walked out the door and to my car with Nevaeh going to hers telling me she would meet us there. She has been with me long enough to know when something is wrong and to let me have some time before I tell her. I got in my car and headed to my house not even paying attention to anything. Jasper finally broke the silence.

"What happened back there Bella?" He asked.

I sighed loudly but decided that I could tell him anything.

"Well…I will tell you but later you have to tell me what happened after you all left and we will have to be sneaky about it because I have a feeling that we will not be allowed alone together if they think something is up."

"Ok darlin' I'll tell you later but now what's goin' on?" He said his voice laced with concern.

"Alright, back at the house when Edward was talking to me…well what he said didn't match up to what he was thinking… at all. I'm so confused Jasper! We have to help them! They are being used and I don't know why! Why would they…" Jasper interrupted my ranting.

"Darlin'! Bella! What are you talking about? You need to go back and explain please! Ok, now take a deep breath."

"Ok…He was thinking about how he got him and Alice switched to my class and how they couldn't let me figure out what was going on so they are going to keep an eye on us! Then…He said that he and Alice threatened Carlisle and Esme into letting them come back to the family and that it was smart of them to keep their mouths shut…I don't understand what was he talking about. What can't I know? Also why would they go through the trouble of switching into my class?" I said almost hysterically.

Jasper looked deep in thought but thankfully he was trying to calm me down and it was helping me.

"I don't know Bella, but we will figure it out, I promise. Maybe we shouldn't go to school today? I can make arrangements to switch into all of your classes so we can keep an eye on them…luckily they don't know about all your powers so that will come in handy. We should probably keep Nevaeh out of this for right now." Jasper said thinking about what we were going to do.

When we finally arrived at my house we had decided that until Jasper was in my classes I wouldn't go to school. We told Nevaeh we were going to go on a 2 day hunt and left after Jasper called the school and told him his schedule would be changed by Tuesday.

"Jasper will this all be ok? I mean we don't know what is even going on. We can only hope that I can find out as much as possible from their minds but we have to make them think about it first…Ugh! How are we going to do that?" I asked frustrated.

"We'll figure it out darlin' don't worry! But for now I really do need to hunt if that's alright with you. Are you gonna come with me?"

"Sure Jasper I could use a good hunt to blow off some steam… lets go!"

We took off running at full speed into the forest to find something worth hunting. Jasper caught the scent of a mountain lion and took off. He looked so graceful, yet deadly; I was getting turned on watching him. He moved so fluidly like a panther. I couldn't help but admire his muscles as he was getting ready to spring. Jasper jumped on the lions back, pierced its neck, and drank deeply. I couldn't look away as I watched him drain the lion and dispose of its body. When he finally looked at me I took in his appearance, his shirt and pants were a little wrinkled, his hair was messy and hung in his eyes which were now an almost melted gold. Running down his chin was a bit of blood that I wanted so badly to lick off of him.

_Oh fuck it its now or never!_ I thought to myself and stalked toward him, when I was just inches away he looked at me, raised an eyebrow, and smirked a panty dropping smirk at me, almost daring me to continue. I closed the little distance that was between us and stood on my toes so I could reach his mouth and licked from his chin up to his lips. When I got to his lips I felt our lust spike. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me toward him bringing one hand up to my neck to hold me there.

I crashed my lips to his and felt such a strong but pleasant electrical current coarse through our lips. He licked my lips trying to get me to open my mouth to let him in and I did. When his tongue touched mine our feelings intensified ten fold. It was like nothing I had ever felt before but it felt so right...I felt complete. He moved his hands down to my ass and pulled my legs around his waist, I hadn't even realized we were moving until my back was up against a tree. My hands wove themselves into his soft hair and I pulled on it gently causing him to growl deep in his chest. We were breathing very heavily even though we had no use for air. All too soon Jasper pulled away and smiled at me.

"Wow! I have been waiting for that to happen for some time darlin'. That was incredible!" He said panting.

"I know!" I replied smiling. I can't believe I was just kissing Jasper! It was…AMAZING!

"So I take it you like watching me hunt?" He asked and I realized I was still up against the tree but I wasn't going to mention it. I was loving being so close to him.

"Hmmm very much! You just looked so deadly…It was hot!" He looked at me and he felt scared. He took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Darlin' I need to tell you about my past so you know what you're gettin' in to ok? I don't like to talk about it so please let me just get through it so we have everything out in the open alright?"He asked and set me on my feet, then backed away from me a few feet.

"Ok Jasper, but you know you could just show me right? You could just think about it and then you wouldn't have to say it out loud." I told him because I knew it wasn't pleasant and I figured it would be easier for him.

"Alright, that sounds good darlin' you ready? If I'm scarin' you just let me know and I'll stop."

I looked into his mind and nodded that I was ready and all of a sudden I saw everything he went through, all the pain he felt. I wanted to find that bitch Maria a rip her to pieces! He has been through so much! He is so much stronger than anyone gives him credit for.

He was feeling fear and rejection at what my reaction would be. He was too wrapped up in his own feelings that he didn't even realize what I was feeling. I walked over to him and put my hand on his chest hoping to get his attention and to calm him down without using my powers.

"Jasper stop feeling like that! You are so strong and amazing. I'm not going to leave you! I do want to find that bitch Maria and give her a slow torturous death though. Jasper, when I looked into your mind I could feel what you were feeling…it was like I was there! I know what you went through, its not exactly the same as going through it but I understand on a completely different level than other people would! I will be here for you for as long as you want me."

"Oh darlin' I'm sorry you had to feel that. Its just that the memory is so strong in my mind, I remember every detail, every feeling. But thank you. You have no idea what it means to me that you're not disgusted with me…" he trailed off. I decided that I needed to show him and let him feel what I was feeling. I walked closer to him and pressed my lips gently to his, letting all of my feelings flow from me to him. Love, lust, pain for his pain, anger at Maria, all of it just so he would understand. He broke the kiss and looked at me like I was crazy for accepting him so completely. I guess he felt my confusion because he explained.

"Sorry Bella its just... nobody has ever just fully accepted me for me. Its weird for me and going to take some gettin' used to but I like it." He pulled me to his chest and rested his chin on top of my head.

"Lets go get you something to…drink…darlin' you need to hunt." He sighed and pulled away, giving me a kiss on my forehead. I grabbed his hand and we took off running.

* * *

-**Thanks for reading everyone and for the wonderful reviews you write! I am going to be taking a slight break from writing...nothing too long just about 2 weeks to spend some time with my husband before he leaves on deployment and we also have some ppl staying with us so I wont have time to write for a little bit. Thanks for being so wonderful and patient with me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Phone calls and Confusion

**Thanks everyone for being so great! Here is chapt 6! Different POV's hope you enjoy! Smeyer owns all.-**

* * *

**Previously**

"Jasper stop feeling like that! You are so strong and amazing. I'm not going to leave you! I do want to find that bitch Maria and give her a slow torturous death though. Jasper, when I looked into your mind I could feel what you were feeling…it was like I was there! I know what you went through, its not exactly the same as going through it but I understand on a completely different level than other people would! I will be here for you for as long as you want me."

"Oh darlin' I'm sorry you had to feel that. Its just that the memory is so strong in my mind, I remember every detail, every feeling. But thank you. You have no idea what it means to me that you're not disgusted with me…" he trailed off. I decided that I needed to show him and let him feel what I was feeling. I walked closer to him and pressed my lips gently to his, letting all of my feelings flow from me to him. Love, lust, pain for his pain, anger at Maria, all of it just so he would understand. He broke the kiss and looked at me like I was crazy for accepting him so completely. I guess he felt my confusion because he explained.

"Sorry Bella its just... nobody has ever just fully accepted me for me. Its weird for me and going to take some gettin' used to but I like it." He pulled me to his chest and rested his chin on top of my head.

"Lets go get you something to…drink…darlin' you need to hunt." He sighed and pulled away, giving me a kiss on my forehead. I grabbed his hand and we took off running.

**JPOV-**

* * *

I can't believe all that's happened in such a short time. I can't believe I was just kissin' Bella! It was amazing! I bet doing more than kissin' Bella would be even better. I want and will claim her as mine soon. _Get your head straight Major! You need to figure out what Alice and Edward are up to! _I shook my head trying to clear it.

"You know I felt that right cowboy?" She asked with a sexy smirk.

"This whole you bein' an emapth thing is gonna take some getting used to." I said shaking my head.

"Well, I like knowing what your feeling about me. It makes it easier on me knowing that I'm not the only one feeling it."

"Darlin' I will always tell you what I feel, even if you couldn't feel it directly, but we really have to figure out what's going on with Edward and Alice now just incase they have something else planned." I told her seriously.

"Yes sir, Major Whitlock." Bella said giggling and saluting me. I must say I liked it when she called me that! I felt so much better that she knew about my past and that it didn't scare her away.

"I wouldn't call me that right now if I were you darlin', I may do something that would keep us distracted for quite some time." I said huskily. The lust between us was drivin' me crazy and I'm sure her also.

"Well Major... I wouldn't mind if you kept us distracted for a little while, after all we are supposed to be gone for 2 days of hunting. I think we can spare a little time." She said putting her hand on my chest and lookin' at me through those long lashes of hers.

I couldn't take it anymore and leaned down capturing her lips with mine, immediately asking for entrance to her mouth. She granted it instantly. Her hands went up into my hair and mine slid lower down onto her ass. She moaned a little when I squeezed and kneaded it. I decided to test my luck and slid my right hand up her side lightly when I touched her breast she moaned again and I started kneading and playing with her hardened nipple through her thin bra and shirt.

Our kiss quickly turned more heated and I didn't think that either of us could stop with all this lust swirlin' around us. I knew we needed to stop, that it was too soon for us to have sex, I'm really tryin' to be a gentleman but she and my instincts are not making it easy! She must have been listening to my thoughts because she broke the kiss and leaned back a little.

"Well maybe I don't want you to be a gentleman Major…maybe I want you to take me right here, right now…" She purred but I knew that we would both regret it if our first time together was outdoors on the ground. So I did the hardest thing I have ever done in my entire existence and pushed her away.

"Oh darlin'... you have no idea how bad I want you right now…Well actually you do but that's besides the point. I would really like our first time to not be on the dirty ground and I know you would like that too. Lets just cool down for now and find you a bear or something!" I was desperately trying to get our minds off of the lust we felt for each other and figured hunting would be best!

"Fine but we will continue this soon!" she huffed and took off running.

I sighed in relief because if we would have continued any longer I wouldn't have cared where we were or anything. I would have just taken her. This was going to be a hard hunting trip…pun intended!

* * *

- **Peter POV** (I know out of nowhere but just wait and see!)

"Char, I think we need to go pay a visit to Jasper he's gonna need our help. I'm not sure for what exactly but its gonna be excitin'! We should start packing and we will need to hunt before we enter Forks." I told her.

"Alright Peter…Lets get going I know to not question you about things like this. Should we call him?"

"Uhhh no I don't think we should... he's a little occupied right now…It seems our boss is his mate! This is gonna to be interesting! I wasn't expectin' that but we both know that they are perfect for eachother. " I laughed shaking my head.

"Peter? You mean Major and the boss are together? Well that's new! I wonder why they would need our help...never mind lets go. I haven't seen Bella in years!" My Mate trilled.

I can't really explain how I know all of this, I just do. My gift is weird. Jasper always thought I knew how it worked and just wouldn't explain it to him but that's not the case. I really just can't explain. What I do know though is that whatever is gonna happen, Jasper and Bella are gonna need us there. I got up from where I was sitting and went to help my lovely Mate pack.

- (I know it was short but it needed to be put in)

Meanwhile back in forks….

* * *

**Alice pov**

I can't figure out what's going on! Ugh! Stupid Bella and her stupid blocking power! I can't see what's going to happen because it has to do with Bell. Before...it was just blank spots but now she has so many people she's shielding that I can't see like anything!

"What's going on love? Don't stress. Yes, we didn't see this coming but we will make it work to our advantage we just have to figure out how." Edward said.

If only I could _see _then maybe I could believe him. We tried so many times to get rid of Bella but every time she somehow managed to escape. I saw James and his coven long before they came and we didn't say anything in hopes that he would succeed but he didn't!

Jasper and Emmett killed him and to keep up with the lie we were living Edward had to save her. He tried to keep drinking from her, not because he couldn't control it but because we were hoping we could make it look like an accident but _Carlisle_ had to notice and stop him. _Ugh stupid Carlisle!_

We even tried to get her to spend time with that Jacob knowing he would change into a wolf and hopefully kill her because of his temperament. We thought that it would work because after awhile her future started to disappear and not return but we didn't figure that he would fall in love with her and work really hard to keep his emotions under control so he wouldn't phase near her. One thing after another!

We finally thought she was dead when her future just abruptly disappeared one day. I was so excited! I saw James talking to her and then biting her then it all went black so I figured that she died. Never did I think that he turned her! Usually when a future goes black it means only one thing…death. We were so excited that finally she was out of the picture, the last 85 years have been amazing. With her out of the picture she and Jasper would never mate and that meant they wouldn't…..

"Alice, lets go we are going to be late!" Edward called to me bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Coming! Jeez! Alright lets go!"

The ride to school was quiet neither of us said anything but then again we really didn't need to, he could read my mind and I could see his answer's. When we arrived at school we got out of the car to wait for everyone else. Rose, Emmett, and Nevaeh walked up to us but Bella and Jasper were nowhere in sight. Edward heard what I had thought and asked them.

"Oh Bella needed to hunt its been a couple weeks so she and Jasper went on a little hunting trip. They should be back Tuesday night. I already got Bella and Jasper excused from school so don't worry about that!" Nevaeh answered.

I immediately got a bad feeling in my stomach. They could know something and be plotting against us! I looked over to Edward but he just shook his head, meaning we had nothing to worry about. I guess he saw in Nevaeh's mind that nothing looked suspicious.

"Ok! That's cool! Lets get to class or we will be late! See everyone at lunch!" I said walking toward school with Edward.

"We have nothing to worry about yet but we do need to keep an eye on them. They are Mates so nothing is going to keep them from being together no matter how hard we try but we can make sure they don't find anything out." Edward whispered to me quickly so that no one would hear.

"You're sure they don't know anything right? Nothing looked odd in Nevaeh's thoughts?"

"No everything looked normal so we don't have to worry ok? I love you." He said pulling me into his arms.

I sighed. "I love you too Edward. Come on we are late." I said giving him a little kiss and walking toward our first class.

* * *

**Bella POV**

_Ugh stupid hot, sexy, cowboy Jasper!_ The things he makes me feel is so different from what little I remember of being with Edward. It feels right and there is so much lust between us that's its almost unbearable, the added effect of our combined powers makes it sooo much worse, and I'm not going to even mention the war I am having with my instincts!

I didn't even realize what I was doing until I looked down and realized that I had hunted and drained a bear without even noticing. God, he's messing with me so badly that I can't even hunt! Just then I felt a huge surge of lust come toward me. _Crap this hunting trip is going to kill me!_ He started running towards me and before I could react he had me pinned to the ground under him.

"Darlin' watchin' you hunt had to be one of the most erotic experiences of my very long life!" He said. His eyes turning pitch black with lust.

"Jasper... I thought you said we shouldn't do this?" I questioned cocking my head to the as I finished that sentence his lips came crashing down on mine and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth as his tongue entered my mouth almost forcefully.

"Well I'm just about to the point where I'm gonna say 'fuck what I said'. As much as I would like your first time to be on a bed... I'm not sure that's gonna happen." Jasper drawled. I love his sexy accent!Just as he was about to lean in and kiss me again we heard someone…or something growl. Jasper and I were in crouches before you could blink and what we saw…well I was very surprised!

"Victoria! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I thought you were dead! Imagine my surprise when one of my friends informs me that you are indeed still alive…or undead I guess would be the correct term. It doesn't matter though. You should know why I am here, I swore revenge all those years ago and I am here to get it…Mate for Mate remember?" She sneered. Jasper and I were really confused.

"But Victoria... James is alive. I thought you of all people would know this…at least he was about 85 years ago. Unless…" I was cut off

"You liar! He has been dead since they killed him! He would have found me if he were still here!" Damn her voice was really getting on my nerves!

"No he survived…it turns out he can't be killed by normal means, his power to regenerate keeps him around. You would have to dismember him and then spread his body parts all over so he couldn't get to them. I know this because he changed me." I could feel her anger, shock, confusion, and disbelief. She really didn't know…huh.

"B-but…if he changed you…that would…mean…he is still here. Why didn't he come find me?" _Damn she's slow!_ This time Jasper spoke up he was getting impatient with her also. Neither of us knew if we should kill her or just let her leave.

"Victoria did it ever occur to you that you weren't actually his mate? That maybe he didn't come find you because he found his _true _mate?" He asked.

"NOO ITS NOT TRUE! I WAS HIS MATE! NO ONE ELSE IS! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" She screeched.

I crouched, ready for the fight that was coming. I learned long ago to fight, I had spent a little time in Volterra after Aro and his brothers found out who I was and that I knew about vampires before I was changed they had made me stay with them for 8 years and said that they would leave the Cullen's alone and allow me to live. They saw my powers as a huge threat and wanted to kill me but since I told them I would stay they left me alone. They trained me and sent me on missions. If anyone could understand how jasper feels about his past its me. I know I wasn't there very long but just the short time I was really messed me up. I was glad when my time was up. I didn't mention it to the Cullen's because I don't think that they should know and the fact that Felix not so subtly told me that I should probably keep the missions they had me do to myself. They also told me that they may call on me again every once in a while to do some missions here and there. I have been called quite a bit over the years. I sighed.

_Well here we go!_ I thought to myself just as she lunged toward me. Jasper was about to attack her when I heard another vampire approaching and fast!

'_**Jazz there is another one coming up behind her he will be here in 20 seconds you take him! I have her!' **_and I gave him a look which clearly meant 'be careful'.

I dodged Icky Vicky's attack easily and before she could even turn around I had her by the hair with my foot in the middle of her back. She was quicker than I expected and flipped over my head to get behind me and I lost my hold.

"Well aren't you just the family whore! Going from one brother to the next. I saw that look you shot him. I will definitely enjoy killing you!"_ Oh that's it I'm pissed now!_

I looked over and was distracted for a minute as I saw Jasper fighting with the male, he had him and it wouldn't be long now until it was over. Fuck, did he look sexy when he was fighting! I decided to put forth some effort and finish this quickly, tired with the game already. Vicky was behind me and grabbed my arms while I was watching Jasper fight. I sent out huge waves of terror to her and she dropped her hold and coward away from me. I positioned myself behind her and struck. I heard the sound of tearing metal over near Jasper right before I grabbed her by the hair.

"Oh Vicky, you really shouldn't have fucked with me! I was going to let you leave before you lunged but you pissed me off and will not be leaving here alive!" I growled at her and bit into her neck tearing off her head. I dismembered the rest of her body and threw it on the fire Jasper had built.

"Bella are you alright? It feels like you're hurt somewhere?" He asked.

Just then I noticed the burning in the back of my shoulder. _Huh…when the hell did she have time to bite me?_ _Shit it must have been when I was distracted…damn that hurts!_ At least I'm pretty used to the feeling of getting bitten by vampires, not as much as Jasper is but kinda close.

"I'm alright Jasper she just bit my shoulder it's nothing I haven't felt before…" Shit I shouldn't have said that!

"I-I mean it doesn't really hurt that bad… I didn't even notice til you said something. Ok? Lets just forget it. I'm fine! What about you?" I tried to cover up hoping that he wouldn't ask about what I had said. I started spitting venom into my palm to heal the bite faster and to distract me..

"Yea… I'm fine darlin'. Damn though your fighting skill are amazing! Where did you learn to fight like that? Let me do that." He batted my hand away from my shoulder and tore my shirt a little more. Before he started he sealing the bite he quickly added, " You don't have to tell me, right now it just took me by surprise that you could fight like that." He finished shaking his head. I was expecting him to seal it but not in the way he did. He leaned forward and started licking the bite mark, causing me to hiss and then purr. _What the hell is with the purring?_ When he was finished and I regained some coherency I replied.

"Well Major, you're not the only one in the world that knows how to fight… I'm not the same girl you knew when I was human. I've been through things and seen things I wish I hadn't. I will tell you one day…its not just the fact that its hard to talk about, there are other reasons I can't say that's why I haven't mentioned it or led on to anything more than I told the family. I usually just block it out from my thoughts and pretend it never happened. I don't want what I had to do to survive to be judged and feel even worse than I already do about it. Thats another reason why I understand you so well." I told him trying to make him understand. I know he would be the one person that wouldn't judge me and I will tell him one day when I'm sure that the Volturi won't bother me again.

"Alright Bella. I will be patient and wait. I know you probably have a good reason for not saying anything about it. Just so you know darlin' when you do tell me, I wont judge I am in no position to be one to judge anyway." Damn I love this man…yep I said it. He is just too amazing! He took me into his arms and kissed me on top of my head.

"Thank you, Jazz. That really means a lot to me. Come on I need to finish hunting and I also have to make a phone call." I told him grabbing his hand and running further into the forest to find something to hunt. While I was running I pulled out the cell phone that Aro had given to me and dialed his number.

_*ring* *ring*_

"_Hello Isabella! How are you? To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?" _Aro asked.

"I'm sorry but its not a personal call, I just wanted to inform you that I was just attacked by a vampire named Victoria and her friend. I wanted to let you know that they are dead." I said trying to sound polite.

"_Ah! Is this the same Victoria from your human life?" _

"Yes it was. She still thought that her Mate was dead and came to kill me for revenge. We tried to explain to her that he was very much alive the last time I saw him but she didn't believe us and attacked."

"_Isabella who is this 'we' and 'us' you keep mentioning? You are not alone?" _

Shit! I didn't mean to let on that I was with someone for all Aro knew I was a nomad who didn't travel with anyone! I never told him about Nevaeh because he would want her for his guard. I looked over to Jasper and he just nodded his head to let me know it was ok to tell him. I could feel the confusion coming off of him about why I was talking to Aro but he didn't say anything.

"Yes Aro I am not alone. I ran into Jasper Whitlock and we are on a hunting trip together at the moment. He took out the male Victoria was with."

"_Well that is good he was with you. 'The God of War' sure knows quite a bit about fighting. So do you though… I bet the two of you together are an unstoppable force!" _He mused. I did not like where his thoughts were going.

"He knows nothing of that part of my past, Aro. Felix suggested I tell no one and I have not. He has nothing to do with any of this I just wanted to inform you so that you knew. If there is nothing else I really should be going I haven't fully hunted and I am getting a bit on edge."

"_Oh yes of course my sweet! I will say this though I don't mind you telling him… he would be a great asset to your team. Plus you should have at least one person who you can share your past with." _He whispered that so that Jasper couldn't hear it and spoke the rest at normal volume._ "Thank you for informing us. You may hear from us soon. Good bye Isabella!" _

"Good bye, Aro." I said and hung up. I looked over to jasper who had a very strange look on his face and was radiating confusion.

"Jazz please can you tone it down a little! You're making me so confused. I promise I will tell you soon, ok?"

"Oh yea. Sorry darlin' I wont ask but I will hold you to that promise! Now lets go hunt!"

Damn is this going to be hard but I will tell him, after all he is my Mate…Just then I remembered his thoughts from earlier. We really needed to talk.

* * *

- **Hope you all enjoyed! And I hope that it wasn't too confusing! You guys are amazing! Thanks for all the reviews and thanks for being patient with me! Next chapter you will find out Nevaeh's power(s)**


	7. What am i going to do?

_Chapter 7! Yay! Hope you all enjoy! Smeyer owns all I just messed with their fate a bit! You find out Nevaeh's power but this is kind of a filler chapter. Sry!_

* * *

_**Previously.**_

"Yes Aro I am not alone. I ran into Jasper Whitlock and we are on a hunting trip together at the moment. He took out the male Victoria was with."

"_Well that is good he was with you. 'The God of War' sure knows quite a bit about fighting. So do you though… I bet the two of you together are an unstoppable force!" _He mused. I did not like where his thoughts were going.

"He knows nothing of that part of my past, Aro. Felix suggested I tell no one and I have not. He has nothing to do with any of this I just wanted to inform you so that you knew. If there is nothing else I really should be going I haven't fully hunted and I am getting a bit on edge."

"_Oh yes of course my sweet! I will say this though I don't mind you telling him… he would be a great asset to your team. Plus you should have at least one person who you can share your past with." _He whispered that so that Jasper couldn't hear it and spoke the rest at normal volume._ "Thank you for informing us. You may hear from us soon. Good bye Isabella!"_

"Good bye, Aro." I said and hung up. I looked over to jasper who had a very strange look on his face and was radiating confusion.

"Jazz please can you tone it down a little! You're making me so confused. I promise I will tell you soon, ok?"

"Oh yea. Sorry darlin' I wont ask but I will hold you to that promise! Now lets go hunt!"

Damn is this going to be hard but I will tell him, after all he is my Mate…Just then I remembered his thoughts from earlier. We really needed to talk.

* * *

_**Jasper POV***_

I don't even know what's going on…its driving me crazy! But I will wait til she tells me and I won't push her on it. That girl… wait no… woman is such a mystery. I would have never thought that sweet little Bella would have a past. Though it actually makes me feel a little bit better that I'm not the only one, I know that's terrible of me but I feel so unworthy of her.

_I can't hunt anymore…I feel so sloshy._ _I guess I will just wait here for Bella._ That phone call…how would she know how to get a hold of Aro? _Don't stress out about it, Major. __I will be patient, I will not ask, I will wait!_ I started to recite my newly found mantra. I'm really tryin' to be patient but I'm not a very patient vampire. And what the hell is going on with Edward and Alice? That is just confusing in itself. Oh damn I have a feeling that this is not going to be good! They are up to something but what that something is, is the mystery. I will find out.

I could smell her before I heard her, Freesia, rain, and freshly cut grass. She smells amazing.

"You done huntin' already?"

"Yeah I don't think I can anymore! How do you guys go on weekend long hunting trips?" She asked.

"Well we don't usually hunt the entire time, we wrestle or just hang out and talk in between hunting. I'm done too though, I'm all sloshy."

"So what do you want to do? We still have awhile until we can head back."

"How about we just talk and get to know each other again? We weren't very close when you were human but now that I don't want to drain you dry its a lot easier. Though, you still smell absolutely mouth watering." I smirked at her and felt a burst of lust come at me.

"Well you don't smell too bad yourself Major. You smell like spice, hay and apple pie. It kinda makes me wish I could still eat apple pie. So you grew up in Texas right? Do you remember much about your human life?"

"I remember something's but not very much, I have tried to think about my human memories a lot throughout the years to try to retain what little I do remember. I know that I lived on a farm and I had a younger sister, her name was Catherin Mae Whitlock, she was 7 years younger than me. I remember my mother cookin' and my father farming and how in love they were. It about broke their hearts when I decided to join the army but they supported me. I also had a horse named thunder but that's basically all I remember. Every once in awhile I will smell something that will remind me of home but I can never remember a specific memory. I wish I could remember more but I have forgotten so much..."

"Well at least you remember that! I'm having a hard time with my human memories. I don't really remember my childhood and the rest is starting to fade…I can barely remember Charlie's face anymore. So why do I only hear your accent every so often is it because over the years its faded?"

"No, Alice hated my accent so I tried to get rid of it but its really difficult because when I was changed I had it. I can imitate other people but its difficult to keep it up all the time and keep it hidden."

"Then don't! I like when it slips through, its YOU! You shouldn't feel like you have to hide that part of who you are! She's just a bitch!" I smiled at this, its good to know she likes all of me.

_She hasn't seen your scars yet Major don't get ahead of yourself!_ But she knows about them… she didn't seem to be disgusted by it when she saw it all in my mind. I reasoned with myself. No, don't get ahead of yourself!

"Well thank ya darlin' it really does mean a lot to me that you feel that way!"

"I'm glad…hey Jazz?" I felt her hesitancy and knew she wanted something.

"Yea?"

"Would you mind if maybe…well would you come sit with me? Hold me?" The loneliness coming off of her was unbearable so I went to her immediately.

"Of course Bella, you don't even have to ask. I'd love to have you in my arms." I said as I pulled her to sit in front of me, my legs on either side of her with her back leaning up against my front. I wrapped my arms around her and she settled back and sighed.

"Hmmm thanks Jazz. It feels like its been forever since I could just snuggle in someone's arms and feel relaxed."

"No problem, I feel the same way. Why don't you tell me what happened after we left all those years ago…which by the way I've regretted everyday. I'm so sorry we left you alone." I told her and kissed the top of her head, sneakily inhaling her scent.

"Its ok, Jazz. I don't remember everything but I will tell you what I do k?" I just nodded so she went on.

"Well those first few weeks were horrible... I was in a constant state of depression. All I wanted was to die. My friends stopped trying to talk to me and eventually acted like I wasn't even alive, which I really wasn't. I was hurting Charlie but I couldn't really help it, you know how bad a liar I was back then, and I just didn't have the energy to try. Then soon after that, I was found by James and turned. He said that my suffering was going to bring him 'great pleasure' that would last a long time. I was to the point where I wanted him to kill me, I even told him to. I mean, Charlie had just gotten killed and I had no one. But he turned me instead. I'm glad he did now but when I first woke up I tried to find him because I wanted to kill him so badly for turning me! I was frustrated and just wanted to die."

What did we do to this wonderful woman? I want to kill Edward even more now after hearing all of this.

"Darlin' I am so sorry you had to go through all of that alone! We should have been there for you. What happened after you woke up? Did you ever find James?" She winced when I asked that first question. _Shit, I don't think__ this isn't going to be good._

"Well like I told you... when I woke up I wanted to find him so badly and kill him for turning me but then the thirst took over… I tried to resist, really I did but I couldn't do it." I already knew where this is going. I held her to me a little tighter.

"There was a man…he was lost and had cuts on his legs from walking through the forest. His blood just smelled so goood! I knew it was wrong and that I shouldn't drain him but I couldn't resist, I attacked before I had even thought about it. He had a little girl and a wife waiting at home for him, I heard it in his thoughts, felt his terror…but I still couldn't stop! When he was gone I buried him and ran. I felt…still feel, so horrible about what I did." She said trying not to cry. I started sending out wave after wave of comfort to try and help her.

"I ran so far, I don't even know where I ended up. I ran for weeks, always staying as far away from people as I could and only hunted animals. My tolerance got very good rather quickly and once my eyes were gold I started to go into towns to test myself I was pretty successful and was really happy! Then…well then…can we save the rest of it for another time? Please? I don't think I can get into it anymore tonight." She stated and I could tell that she was really high strung from what she had just told me so I didn't mind.

"Darlin' you are so strong! You were alone and I know you feel badly for that first hunt but you had no control over it. I know better than anyone how it is when the monster comes out and you have no control. Its ok darlin', really you did so well!" I felt her relax a little and she nuzzled her head into my neck.

"Thank you Jasper…for everything." She breathed, her lips brushing my neck.

"No problem Bella, anytime you need to talk you can always come to me…I know you have Nevaeh but you have me as well now."

"Well I haven't told Nevaeh a lot about what happened to me…she knows about you guys and the parts of my human life I remember but I have kept a lot from her to keep her safe. She is truly my sister and I could never forgive myself if my past came back and hurt her…or you but I know that you can take care of yourself and for some reason I feel like I can and should tell you these things. Is that weird?"

"Not at all I feel the same way darlin'. I also think that if you feel the need to keep certain things from Nevaeh to protect her that its probably a good call. You're right, you don't have to keep things from me, I can take care of myself."

* * *

**-Bellas POV**

I feel so much better being able to tell someone about those first few months, especially someone who understands and won't judge. Now I just need to get balls enough to tell him the rest…ugh this is going to be…

I couldn't even finish that thought before I was hit with a vision.

* * *

**-Vision.**

_I am walking through the woods by myself…its dark and eerily quiet. I hear something shuffle behind me and open up my mind to scan for whoever or whatever it is. Shit! This can't be happening right now, they have the worst fucking timing!_

_"Hello Jane. Felix." I nod to them. " To what do I owe this visit?" I ask._

_"Oh Isabella, you should already know. Aro has a mission for you and he would like it if Jasper would accompany you. You know by saying 'he would like' that means he must. He will not take no for an answer." Felix said not looking me in the eyes…very smart man._

_"Damn it! What is the mission he wants us to go on? I haven't told him about my arrangement with the Volturi but I guess I will have to now." I growled out. They flinched. I am very feared because of all my powers and training so they know not to mess with me._

_This time Jane spoke up in her annoying little high pitched voice._

_"He wont tell us. He said he will tell you when you and Jasper arrive. All we know is that he will be sending you, Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte but that's it. We are sorry for disrupting you. By the way he wants you in Volterra by October 2nd. We will be leaving now. Take care Isabella and again sorry for interrupting your walk." She finished and they turned and left._

* * *

"No! No! No! No! How could he? Why now? Shit! Shit! Shit!" I completely forgot that Jasper was sitting here with me. He was sending confusion and concern my way in HUGE waves._ Crap!_

"Sorry Jazz. I forgot you were sitting here with me." I said and rubbed my temples.

"I know that look, I've seen it enough times on Alice to know it was a vision. What was it about?"

"Yea unfortunately. Look Jazz, I promise I will tell you what it was about soon and I really hope you don't hate me when you do find out because it involves you too now, and I am really sorry for that but it seems I have no choice but to drag you into my fucked up world. Give me some time to get my thoughts straight before I tell you, ok?"

"Ok darlin'. Just so you know I could never hate you no matter what it is. If it involves you, it involves me too now. I can't let you bare all of this by yourself you know. After all, you're stuck with me now." He said smirking. We both know he's more than 'stuck with me' but I am still in denial about that. I smiled slightly at his attempt to lighten the mood.

"I feel like I keep saying this but, thank you Jazz. You're so understanding with of all this. I know how confusing it is and how much you want to know but you haven't pushed once." He tightened his arms around me when I said this. We sat there for hours not saying anything, just enjoying each others company. I looked up and noticed that it was getting dark.

"Well end of day one of our hunting trip. Really eventful huh?" I asked turning in his arms so I could see the side of his face.

"Hmm very. I don't think I've been on a hunting trip as exciting as this one in years." He joked.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out to see who it was. Peter, of course he would already know about our mission! Jeez that's so annoying.

'_Hey Hells Bells! So I guess we will be seeing each other soon huh? Well I will tell you this is going to be interesting!_' He texted me.

I quickly typed a reply back._ 'Yea it seems so. I gotta go though I'm with someone right now. Ttys Petey. Btw you're lucky you're one of my best friends or I'd kill you for calling me Hells Bells.'_

_'K tell the Major hi! I know you're confused but we go way back! Bye Bella!'_

"Umm Jazz? Do you know a guy named Peter?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Well because he says hi. I know him too it has to do with the part of my past I havent told you yet but him and Char are 2 of my best fucking friends. How do you know him?" I showed him the text messages because I could feel his disbelief.

"Maria. I sired them both and then I let him and Charlotte go after she ordered me to kill Char. We've been brothers ever since. He was the one that got me to leave Maria."

"I will explain how I know him soon and why we will be seeing him and Char. I'm gonna go for a run you wanna come?"

"Sure would darlin' lets go!"

* * *

- **Nevaeh POV**

Jeeze they are acting strange! I mean they are just acting so weird. I wonder what's going on? I guess Bella will tell me when she finds out. I know there are things she has kept from me to protect me so I never ask I just let her come to me. Lunch time crap! Well at least Emmett and Rosie will be there.

"NEVAEH! Come on lets go to lunch!" Emmett boomed from down the hall scaring all the humans.

"Jeez Em! Your gonna give all the humans heart attacks!" I said low enough that said humans wouldn't hear while laughing and headed into the lunch line to get the food I won't eat.

"Hey Rosie! How's your day going so far?"

"You know, same old, same old! You said Bella and Jazz should be back tonight right? So I was thinking maybe we could have a movie night or something!" She was saying but I knew there was something else going on.

"Yea sure! You wanna skip lunch and go get the new movies that just came out? Its not like we actually need to be here!" I laughed.

"Yep! Em stay here and tell Edward and Alice where we are going! We will see you later at home! I love you baby." She said giving him a light peck on the lips. We took off toward the parking lot to my car. When we got far enough away Rosie let out a loud sigh.

"What is it hun?"

"Have you noticed how weird Edward and Alice have been acting? They are constantly watching Jazz and Bella and then today I find out that they switched into all of her classes…something is going on and I really want to know what!"

"Yea I've noticed and I don't like it. Its weird, but if they are up to something Bells will figure it out. If they so much as lay a damn hand on my sister I will not think twice about using my power on them! I know Bella always tries to protect me but I will protect her too!"

"Can I ask…what is your power? I know you don't want to tell anyone but I wouldn't tell anyone if you didn't want me to. I'm just really curious...you don't have to tell me now, but someday I hope that you trust me enough to tell me."She said.

I really do trust her but my power always seems to make people shy away from me…Its understandable I just hate when it happens. Bella is the first person to never act like that after she found out. I guess it helps that it doesn't work on her but even if it did she knows I can control it unless I'm really angry.

"I want to tell you Rose, but you will look at me so differently after I tell you and I really don't want to lose your friendship. Bella is the first person that has ever accepted me and hasn't been scared of me after…though it does take a lot to scare her nowadays. Other vampires treat me like the plague after they find out but they don't understand I have full control over it. Its not like I picked this power! If I could I wouldn't have one…"

"Its ok Nevaeh, really. I do know that it wouldn't scare me away or ruin our friendship. I know what its like having something you don't want and the struggle to deal with it. I never wanted to be a vampire you know. I wanted a family. I love Emmett so much and I'm glad I have him but there will always be a part of me that wishes I would have died the night I was changed." Wow I didn't know that. Poor Rosie.

"Ok Rose but remember you asked and please don't tell anyone…don't even think it when we are around the others. It's the reason I don't like to touch people. I can see peoples past like I'm living it with them and…I am able to burn a vampire from the inside out… sometimes when I touch someone I cant help it if I see their past. I don't like intruding on anyone like that so I just keep my hands to myself. As for the 2nd one I can fully control it as long as I'm not seeing red…literally… if I get so mad my vision goes red…never, I repeat NEVER get near me. Bella is the only one that can get to me like that because of her shield and her empathy powers."

"What do you mean 'burn them from the inside out'?"

"Well just that. I can literally set someone on fire from the inside out by touch. If it ever gets to that point, Bella is the only one able to calm me down and because of her shield my other power doesn't work on her. When I'm like that I can't control my other power and anyone who touches me can set me off again if I have to live through their past when I'm trying to control myself…" I trailed off hoping that she wasn't terrified.

"Well that is quite a power I can see why others would be scared…but I'm not. First of all I would never do anything to make you that mad so I don't have to worry about that and second, I really do like you and know that you would never do anything to me. So now that we have that settled lets not talk about it again. Lets go get the movies ok?"

I was shocked! Never would I have thought that anyone other than Bella would fully accept me. I know she wont tell anyone which is good, I don't think I could handle that. I hate my powers but I can't change them as much as I want to so I have had to learn to control them the best I can. We were at the video store before I even noticed. We got 4 new releases and headed to the Cullen's house.

It was pretty quiet on the way to the Cullen's house. I think she was trying to come to terms with the things I said. When we got there Em came running out and about ripped the door off of my car trying to get Rosie out!

"EMMETT! I swear to god that if you scratch my car you will be the one to tell Bella why she has to fix it and she wont be too happy about that!" I yelled at him. Rose and I started cracking up from the look on his face. He was terrified!

"Fine! Come on Rose I wanna play video games and no one will play with me! I wish Bells and Jazz were back already!" He huffed and took off inside.

"Don't worry Nevaeh I have had much experience with blocking my thoughts so no one will know what we talked about. Lets go before my husband destroys something!"

"Thanks again Rose. Alright I don't want to see Esme mad, I can tell under all that sweetness that she could scare ANYONE!" We started laughing and took off into the house.


	8. Not too much longer

**Chapter 8! Yay! I think we may get some more answers! Im having a bit of trouble with the next chapter so bear with me please! But bella will finally tell jazz and we will see peter and Charlotte in the next chapter! Smeyer owns all! -**

* * *

**Previously**

It was pretty quiet on the way to the Cullen's house. I think she was trying to come to terms with the things I said. When we got there Em came running out and about ripped the door off of my car trying to get Rosie out!

"EMMETT! I swear to god that if you scratch my car you will be the one to tell Bella why she has to fix it and she wont be too happy about that!" I yelled at him. Rose and I started cracking up from the look on his face. He was terrified!

"Fine! Come on Rose I wanna play video games and no one will play with me! I wish Bells and Jazz were back already!" He huffed and took off inside.

"Don't worry Nevaeh I have had much experience with blocking my thoughts so no one will know what we talked about. Lets go before my husband destroys something!"

"Thanks again Rose. Alright I don't want to see Esme mad, I can tell under all that sweetness that she could scare ANYONE!" We started laughing and took off into the house.

* * *

**Bella POV**

When we got back to the house it was so tense! You didn't need to be an empath to feel it. When we walked in we noticed everyone was acting normal but that wasn't the case. I decided to put everyone under my shield because I had the sneaking suspicion it had to do with Pretty boy and the Pixiepire.

"Could someone please explain why its so tense in here?" Nevaeh looked at me and shook her head.

'_**Nevaeh what happened? Everyone is under my shield now but the emotions in here are almost to much for me and jazz to handle!**_'

'**_W_**_**e got in a fight with Eddie and Alice. Everything was fine at first. Rosie and I went to get movies and we talked, I told her about my power(s) by the way, she's fine about it. But anyways. When we got back we were playing video games with Em when Alice and Edward came in and was yelling at us for blocking our thoughts, saying that we were hiding things from them…blah, blah ,blah. We told them that we just wanted our minds to be private and that they didn't have the right to be mad about it. Rose and I called them out on why they keep watching you and Jasper and they got all defensive and said they just wanted to get close to you again. I'm not sure what's going on with them Bells but its nothing good and we need to figure it out soon!'**_

'_**Thanks for telling me. I will try to calm everyone down and hope that they just think its Jazz.'**_

I sent out calming waves and everyone relaxed a little. Our exchange only lasted a few seconds so no one caught it except for Jasper. He raised an eyebrow at me and I just shook my head.

"Ok so! What are we doing tonight?" I asked.

"Well... we WERE going to watch movies but I'm not sure I want to anymore." Em said. He was probably mad at Edward for yelling at Rose.

"OK…how about we all separate for a while? Calm down and then later we can watch movies." I suggested.

There was a chorus of 'okays' and with that everyone was out of the living room to do their own thing. I sighed and looked at Jazz.

"Hey I'm gonna run home to take a shower and change. I'll be back in like 2 hours ok?"

"Sounds good darlin'. I need a shower too. I will see you in a while!" He said leaning down to give me a quick kiss. The feelings he sends through me when we kiss still baffles me but in a good way.

"Kay." I was out the door before we stopped kissing so it wouldn't get heated. Before I reached my house I heard another vampire running towards me and opened my mind to see who is was,_ Alice_. I growled.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked and it came out a bit harsh.

"I just wanted to ask you if you and Jasper are together now. You guys seem to have gotten really close and I was curious." she said but knew this wasn't what she wanted.

'_God I don't want to be here! Why did Edward make me come talk to her anyways? Oh yeah so the others would stop being suspicious. Ugh! I already know its not going to work though, they know something's going on but we just can't let them figure it out! I know we can't stop them from being together now that they know their Mates…I wish she would have died all those years ago!' _What the hell? So she knew we were Mates?_ Calm down…play 'clueless Bella'_.

"Oh that. Well we haven't really discussed it, but I suppose we are. Why? Does that bother you? I know we don't know each other but I would never do anything to come between family." I said knowing I could get more from her thoughts

'_Of course it bothers me you bitch! If you weren't around then everything would be how its supposed to!' _Is what she thought but what she said was…

"Of course not! I'm so happy that Jasper has found someone! We are going to be great friends! I just know it!"_ Damn I don't remember her being this annoying when I was human!_

'_Well I guess Edward was right. She doesn't remember us. Good maybe now I can start enjoying my Mate again…oh yes…' _Ew! I stopped listening.

"Ok… good to know. Well I really need to be going I need a shower after my hunting trip!" I said and took off to my house not giving her a chance to reply.

Well now that she's talking to me and thinks I don't remember her maybe I can get some more information out of her without her realizing it…_yep I think that will work_. I got home and jumped in the shower letting the hot water run down my body, relaxing my muscles, I didn't hear Nevaeh in the house so I figured she went hunting. God this shower feels like one of the best I've ever had! Maybe its from the 2 days of being outside. I washed my hair and body then got out. I blow dried my hair so it was straight and put on some yoga pants and a beater. I don't really feel like dressing up to watch movies. If Jasper likes me he will like me in whatever I'm wearing…or not wearing. I smirked to myself thinking about everything that had gone on between us while we were hunting.

My thoughts were interrupted by Nevaeh coming in. I guess she was trying to get my attention but I was out of it.

"So is that all that happened? I know that they are up to something and I'm trying to figure it out. What I do know is that apparently, Alice knew Jazz and I are Mates and I want to find out for how long and how long her and Eddie have been together. I really think this is bigger than we probably thought. I keep catching glimpses of things but I can't make heads or tails out of them."

"Yea that's all that happened. I think you're right though. So how was your hunting trip? And let me just say...MATES! Wow!" She squealed.

"The best. I had so much fun…we only hunted for like 3 hours and…I'm going to tell you this but you can't say anything to anyone ok?" She nodded so I went on. "Well, you remember me telling you what I remember of that red headed vampire, Victoria, right? She found us while we were hunting but we took care of them she had a male with her. We took them out pretty fast but she didn't know James was still alive…I was going to let her go just because she was never told and he just left her. I figured that was pain enough but then she had to go piss me off _and_ bite me. Its just weird that all of this is happening right now. It could be coincidence but I'm not going to take any chances. OH... I will be going on a little trip here in October."

"Wow! Well at least she's gone now. I'm glad your ok I don't know what I would do without you! Umm… Is this trip one of those trips where you can't tell me anything?" I sighed. We have been together long enough that she knows not to ask questions. I know it frustrates her but I will NOT have Aro wanting her for his guard he would use her to do horrible things.

"Yes unfortunately it is and I'm not sure how long I will be gone for but I will be back as soon as I can! I'm not going to leave my sister with Em for too long, I love him but I won't have him torturing you with wrestling and video games!" I laughed and so did she.

"Just be careful Bells, I know you don't tell me to keep me safe but don't get yourself hurt…or worse. Take your time and I don't want you to feel like you have to rush to save me from Emmett I think me and Rosie can handle him! I just want you back and safe ok?"

"Ok I promise Neya. Don't worry I can handle myself and I won't be alone, Peter and Char are going with me and you know those crazy fuckers won't let anything happen to me!" I told her using the nickname I only ever use to let her know it will be ok.

"Well that's good." She had met Peter and Charlotte quite a few years ago and knows how crazy they are!

"Alright well did you hunt?"

"Yep! I went before I got back here I was just going to jump in the shower and then head back over to the Cullen's."

"K well go on I'll wait for you and we can go together!" She nodded and bounced away.

I sat down and decided to read a little while waiting, 30 minutes later Nevaeh was standing in front me wearing sweats and a t-shirt.

"You ready?"

"Yeah lets go I'm sure everyone's back by now. What movies did you get anyways?"

"Um. Just a few romantic comedies and some war movie. I'm not sure of the names because Rose picked them out. I'm sure they will be ok though. Lets go sista!"

"Alright come on!" we were out the door a second after I said that.

* * *

-**Peter POV**

Well this trip is really going to be interesting! Edward and Alice really should have picked a different 2 vampires to mess with. Jasper the 'God of War' and our Bella has earned quite a name for herself throughout the years also. 'Queen of destruction'. I sighed loudly. Together, those 2 will be more feared than the Volturi. I remember the day we were assigned to Bells team…

_FLASHBACK-_

* * *

_Charlotte and I were summoned to Volterra, though we weren't exactly sure why. We were a little bit nervous seeing as how all the vampires that worked with Maria were getting killed by them. At least the known ones and we were pretty known. When we got there we were greeted by a tiny little shrimp of a vampire, who introduced herself as Jane. She took us to see Aro and the brothers right away. _

"_Ah! Peter! How are you? I take it you already know that this is not a social call, I have something I would like you and your lovely mate to do for me." _

"_And what would that be, Aro? We will try our best to help." _

"_Yes, well you see I would like your services in exchange for…well…not killing you for being a part of Maria's army. You do not have to live here in Volterra but when you are called for a mission you must come and report to your boss. Is that understood?" _

"_Yes, Aro. We will. May I ask who our boss is?" I don't know why but whenever you're talking to Aro you always seem to speak more politely than you normally would. Not using slang words or anything its weird. _

"_Ah! Yes! She is quiet powerful! She has been training here for the last year. Her name is Isabella Swan. Isabella, come. Meet your newest team members, Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. They are very experienced in fighting and will complement you well!" He said as she walked out. _

"_Hello! You can call me, Bella. I guess since we will be working together we should get to know one another." Huh. What's so powerful about this little thing? She looks like I could sit on her and she wouldn't be able to get up. I thought. She's so tiny, maybe 5'3, long brown hair with red in it, deep red eyes, white skin. She looks so delicate._

"_Oh well looks can be deceiving Petey." She said and smirked. What the hell? I thought that didn't I? "I guess I should tell you. I am an empath, I can read minds, project my thoughts, see the future, and I'm a shield. I am also trained in many fighting styles and pretty damn strong. So watch what you think or I'll put you on your ass!" She said smirking again. I'm going to really like this chick! Yes we are going to be great friends I just know it! _

"_And how do you know that?" She asked. Charlotte just looked confused because of the one sided conversation I figured I should probably answer out loud._

"_Char, she was listenin' to my thoughts. I just thought that I know we are all going to be great friends. To answer your question Bella, its because of my power that I know that! I just know shit." I said shrugging, hoping that she didn't ask me how because I don't know I just do. I guess she heard me because she just nodded her head and turned to Char. _

"_I'm sorry Charlotte I was being rude! Sometimes I answer peoples thoughts without realizing it! I know you're confused but its really not easy having all of these powers so just bear with me! I'm still fairly new to being a Vampire." _

"_Ok that's alright Bella! I live with 'Mr. I-know- it- all- before- it- happens- but- can't- give- you- details- of- how- I- know'." Char said laughing._

"_Hey now, I can't help what I know or why I know it! You know that woman!"_

"_Ohhh poor Petey! She was just kidding! Jeez! You're a little drama queen aren't you? Well if you guys will excuse me I am going to go for a run!" And she was gone. Shit she's fast!_

_-END FLASHBACK (oh my bella had red eyes? I wonder why? All in good time my lovelies!)_

* * *

"Not too much longer til we get to forks sweet heart about a day, maybe! We should stop soon and hunt before we enter Forks you know Bells won't want us hunting in her town."

"Ok Honey. That's fine with me! So do you know what Aro is wanting us to do?"

"Nope, not a clue but I do know that Jasper will be comin' with us and that this mission is going to be very exciting!" Why Jasper is coming is still a mystery but that must mean Bella has told him… right? I pulled out my phone and decided to text her to make sure.

'Yo Bells! Be there in about a day I already know where your house is. Have you told him yet?'

'_No Peter I haven't but since you're going to be here so soon I probably should do that tomorrow. Thanks asshole!'_

'Hey don't blame me I just know that Char and I are going to be needed. See you soon Hells Bells! Oh and don't worry he will take it fine! Just give him a minute.'

'_Sorry Petey. See you soon…And thanks.'_

I sighed and put my phone back in my pocket. Its time to hunt.

"Come sweet heart lets go hunting!" I said as I pulled over, got out and took off running to find something to quench my thirst.

* * *

-End chapter

**Sorry guys I know it's a bit short but I didn't want to change POVs til the next chapter! Thanks for all your reviews! **


	9. History and Love

**Here is a really long chapter because you all have been so wonderful! Chapter 9! Whoo hoo! Hope you all enjoy! Smeyer owns all I just like to make Jasper do naughty things! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! -**

* * *

**Previously**

'Yo Bells! Be there in about a day I already know where your house is. Have you told him yet?'

'_No Peter I haven't but since you're going to be here so soon I probably should do that tomorrow. Thanks asshole!'_

'Hey don't blame me I just know that Char and I are going to be needed. See you soon Hells Bells! Oh and don't worry he will take it fine! Just give him a minute.'

'_Sorry Petey. See you soon…And thanks.'_

I sighed and put my phone back in my pocket. Its time to hunt.

"Come sweet heart lets go hunting!" I said as I pulled over, got out and took off running to find something to quench my thirst.

* * *

**Bella's POV-**

_Crap! Well now I definitely have to tell him and tomorrow_. I know Peter is gonna want to talk strategy. _Alright...you can do this Bella! Peter said everything was going to be fine… _

I'm sitting on one of the couches in between Jaspers legs snuggling with him. We were watching some movie about superhero's, I'm not sure what its about I haven't really been paying attention but, its pretty hard to when Jasper keeps running his nose up and down the side of my neck.

"What's got you thinkin' so hard darlin'? I can practically hear the gears turning."

I turned slightly to look at him. _**'Jazz, tomorrow we need to talk. I need to tell you about my past… its going to be really hard for me so please be patient while I'm telling you ok? I'm really worried that you will look at me like I'm a monster.' **_I sent to him because no one else knows about me even having a past.

"No I'm fine Jazz, just hard to concentrate with you here." I said out loud so no body would get suspicious. He nodded and thought back his reply to me.

'_**You know, nothin' is gonna scare me away Bella, I promise. I am glad you are finally going to tell me though.' **_

I nodded and went back to not watching the movie. Damn what am I gonna do? My phone buzzed all of a sudden…Peter.

'_Stop freaking out Bella! Everything is going to be great ok? You're going to give yourself a heart attack and that's not an easy thing to do for a vampire! He will accept you for who you are. You should know that already.' _

'_Ok sorry! I'll do my best ok? I will see you guys tmrw Petey!' _I replied back. Jazz shot me a look but I ignored it. I briefly thought about scanning the future to see if I could see the outcome of it but decided that if I knew I would probably chicken out…something's are better left unknown I think. I don't know how long I was zoned out but Jazz was suddenly shaking me.

"Bells the movies over. You better go home and get ready for school. Ya in there darlin'?" Jasper said poking me in the forehead. I laughed a little.

"Yea sorry! I will see you at school yea?"

"Yup. Go on now!"

"K bye" I said standing on my tippy toes to give him a kiss and then was out the door. I got home and quickly changed and then jumped in my car to get to school. It was later than I realized and if I didn't drive so fast I would have been late. When I got there Jasper was waiting for me. He took my hand, gave me a quick kiss, and we walked into school with all the humans staring at us. The Jealousy and their thoughts were going to quickly drive me crazy. Girls were pissed I had him and boys were pissed he had me…oh well!

"You look beautiful darlin', as always."

"Thanks Major, your looking pretty great yourself!" I smirked at the lust I felt from him when I called him 'Major' it seems that and 'Cowboy' are his favorite names I call him. I sent him all the lust I was feeling for him and his eyes widened a little bit and he stumbled…actually stumbled! I almost laughed!

"Let's get to class Bella." He said. His voice was a bit husky and his eyes were black. I almost suggested that we skip school, but he was pulling me along with him.

The day passed in a blur of useless nonsense that I have heard all before. I spent most of the day trying to block everyone out, usually its not a problem but today, everyone is shouting at us in their minds. It also doesn't help that I have been really distracted. Lunch came and went with awkward silences between us, Edward and Alice. No one knew what to say to them and they were just thinking about getting home to have "Alone time". I kept trying not to grimace at the pictures that were going through their minds but it was hard work.

"Jasper will you meet me at my house in like half an hour?" I asked. I already knew the answer but asked anyway.

"Sure Bella. I will see you then!" He said as he walked off toward Emmett's hummer.

"Hey Nevaeh! Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure! Whats up?"

"Well I kinda need the house empty today. I have something I need to talk to Jasper about..." I trailed off because I felt bad for trying to get her to leave _our_ house.

"Sure that's not a problem. I'm going shopping with Rosie anyway!"

"Thanks. I know we haven't spent much time together lately, I'm sorry. I promise we will have a girls day soon, ok?"

"Bells! You're my sister, we don't have to spend everyday together and plus you've had a lot to deal with since we arrived here! I'm gonna run home and take a shower before Jazz gets there ok? I love you Bells remember that!"

"Thanks again. I couldn't have asked for a better sister! I love you too Neya." We hugged then got into our cars and drove to the house. I decided I needed to go for a run to get rid of my nerves…I NEVER get nervous! I'm one of the most feared vampires for fucks sake! Ugh! What is wrong with me! I ran until I almost hit the Canadian border and decided to head back. Jasper was probably already there. _Well here we go, time to get this over with!_ I ran up the porch and into the living room where Jazz was sitting.

"Hey. Sorry I went for a run to clear my head before we had this discussion. By the way Peter and Charlotte will be here in 3 hours so I need to tell you now before they get here."

"Its ok I haven't been here long. Come sit down with me, darlin'."

He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me.

"Alright Jazz, please just listen, I will give you time to ask questions but I really need to get through this." He nodded and kissed my temple.

"It was about 8 months after my change and I had met another Vampire, I was in Marseille, France .I thought she was nice and we talked, I told her about my human life and all that, and she told me what she remembered. We went on our own ways and then when I was in Prato, Italy I was found by the Volturi. Aro told me that they heard my story and that the Cullen's would be sentenced to death because they told a human about Vampires…"

* * *

-_FLASHBACK_

_Hmmm…I really will regret killing my old friend Carlisle but I see no way around it, he broke the one rule we must keep. I wonder if young Isabella has any powers? H_e thought but I was still getting a hang of my powers and answered his thoughts without realizing it.

"Yes, I do have powers Aro. I am an empath, mind reader, future seer, and I have found that some vampires powers do not work on me." I told him. I didn't know about my shield or projection yet.

"Ah yes. Well it seems that you are quiet powerful…I will make you a deal. If you stay with us for 8 years and do missions for us, we will allow you to live. You will be trained here. After the 8 years is up you may leave Volterra but you must continue to do missions when you are needed. Is that clear?" He said.

"Actually Aro I will only agree if the Cullen's are apart of our deal. You don't harm them and I will agree. I have nothing to lose here I didn't want this life after they left so if you kill me I would welcome it but if you agree then I will work for you." I told him. He was taken aback by my boldness. I knew him and his brothers were very scared of me and the powers I possess but they know I'm out numbered.

"Very well, we will agree to that. 8 years. Your training will start tomorrow."

"What about hunting? You can't tell yet because my eyes are still red but I only hunt animals." I told them feeling very worried.

"Hm, well while you are here in Volterra you will hunt how we hunt. You will not be allowed out of our castle. You will adhere to my rules and our hunting habits. After your time here is done you may hunt however you wish." He said smiling viciously at me. _I've done so well! I WILL not hunt humans._

"I'm sorry Aro but I will not harm a human. I will not drink from someone."

"Well then I guess you will not be hunting. We will see how long you last, but eventually you _will _hunt our way. Felix, take her to her new room and send Heidi out to get some clothing for Isabella. I'm done with this conversation." He stated in a bored tone and dismissed us with a wave of his hand. Felix grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall to my room, he opened the door and practically pushed me inside, slamming it shut behind him.

I will admit the room was beautiful. It was done in reds and golds. There was a huge four poster bed in the middle and the bathroom was bigger than Charlie's house! I sighed and sat down…this was going to be a long 8 years. I need to figure out some way to hunt… I will sooner starve then give into them!

A few hours later someone knocked on my door. "Isabella its time to start training and I have clothing for you. May I come in?" The woman who I figured was Heidi said.

"You might as well." I sighed.

Heidi opened my door and walked in with so many bags I briefly thought of Alice. _Briefly._ She started to take tags off of things and hang them in my closet.

"Here I bought you some tracksuits and sweats for training. Put this on and then I will take you to the training area." She said handing me a pink tracksuit with black stripes and a black fitted t-shirt. I took them and headed into the bathroom to change.

When I was done I walked out and silently followed her to a huge field in the courtyard of the castle. I was met by Felix, Jane, and another vampire I didn't recognize. I nodded to them as a greeting. We trained for hours. It was exhausting, even though I can't get physically tired I was mentally drained. I was constantly using and trying to expand my powers to see how far they could range…turns out, pretty damn far! I learned that the unknown vampire was Demetri and I almost ripped his head off because of the thoughts he was having about me. I sent out so much fear and intimidation to him that he dropped to his knees, hissing and cowering away from me.

"If you wish to keep your head Demitri, I suggest you stop thinking about me that way!" I growled. He just nodded and his thoughts were a jumbled mess. That was the start of them realizing how scary I could be.

We trained for 3 weeks straight for almost 16 hours a day. They tried to get me to feed but I kept refusing. By the end of the 3rd week I was ravenous but I still tried to hold out. That was until they did something I never thought they would. I was sitting in my room reading a random book I had found and all the sudden my door was opened. Felix was standing there with a vicious smile on his face, he turned and threw a man into my room. He had bleeding gashes all over his body and the smell was too much.

I pounced on him, the call of his blood too much to handle. I could feel how terrified he was and it didn't help anything that I could hear his thoughts. He was thinking about his little 3 year old daughter and his wife, how he hoped that they would be ok and how much he loved them. It was too much but I couldn't stop myself. When he was finally drained I laid the man down, closing his eyes with my fingers and dry sobbed. I felt horrible about what I had done. Just then Aro appeared at my door.

"Ah! I see you could not resist the present we sent for you! I am pleased that you have finally fed. I will not be so tolerant next time. You will feed when we do or…we will have to "persuade" you into feeding, perhaps I could pay the Cullen's a visit… " He said with malice in his voice. I just looked at him disgust radiating off of me. _What the FUCK am I going to do?_

I didn't reply and I'm sure he could feel my emotions rolling off of me in waves so he just turned and left. I looked at the clock and realized it was time for training again…

-End Flashback

* * *

I was brought out of my thoughts by jasper shaking me.

"Darlin' are you alright?"

"Um. Yea I will be sorry. Are you ok?" I asked not really wanting the answer.

"Its just a lot to take in…there's more isn't there? I told you it wouldn't scare me away. You are so strong resisting for as long as you did, Bella."

"There is a lot more but I need a break, Jazz. It gets a lot worse and you CANNOT tell anyone!"

"Why would you make a deal with them to keep us safe after we left and didn't even say goodbye?"

"Well that's simple…I love you guys. My mom and I became really distant and when we did talk it was always an argument. After you left and Charlie died I knew that wherever you guys were you were alive and you were the only family I had out there. I was really angry at first… you know you really take things for granted and don't realize it until its gone." I told him. He tightened his hold on me and kissed my cheek.

"Darlin' you are one amazing creature you know that? Wait didn't you say that this involved me now? How so?"

"Ok so much for a break." I mumbled but knew I had to tell him. "Let me finish my story and then I will explain ok?"

"Ok."

"Lets see well after that first time…_feeding _they worked me night and day. Working my powers that much was quickly draining my energy and I was becoming thirsty a lot faster, which was their plan. I think it was about a week later and my eyes were pitch black. My throat felt like I had lava running down it. I decided that if they were going to make me feed on humans that I would do it my way but that meant I had to make another deal with them."

* * *

-FLASHBACK***

I walked into the throne room where Aro, Marcus, and Caius were.

"Isabella, what can we do for you?" he asked in his fake sickly sweet voice. I tried to keep the sneer off of my face.

"I would like to see if we can negotiate on your hunting terms. I cannot take the feelings and thoughts of innocent people…or anyone for that matter but since you are MAKING me hunt humans I was hoping you would allow me to pick my victims. I have the power to know if they are innocent or not. I can read their minds and feel their emotions…not to mention I could always look into their futures to see if they are really bad." I told him. I figured that if I have to hunt humans I might as well help get some of the filth out of this world.

"But we told you, you are not allowed to leave the castle walls."

"You could send some one with me to make sure I hunt and to make sure I return. I will not take an innocent life! Its too much for me to handle and they don't deserve it!" I could tell from his thoughts that this was going to be harder than I thought but then Marcus spoke up.

"Aro, let her. If we expect her to do missions for us she will need all her strength, we cannot have her starving herself. If this gives her a little peace of mind than I agree to it. She will not betray us I can tell that." He finished giving me a small smile. I like him much more than the other two. His thoughts are kind and he was thinking that I remind him of his younger sister in his human life, although the memories were faded.

"Fine, fine. But Marcus, this will be on you if something goes wrong. Isabella don't you have training?" He said waving me away. I turned and walked out of the room. I was happy that they agreed but still upset that I have to hunt humans. I went to training that day and by the end I was incredibly thirsty. I was lying on my bed, wishing for sleep, when Demitri knocked on my door.

"What do you want?" I said growling. Apparently when I'm thirsty I'm a HUGE bitch.

"I was just coming to ask if you wanted to go hunting, I'm the one that has to accompany you." He said holding up his hands to show he was being nice.

"Yes, fine. Let me change and then we can go. You know, I can't stand that I have to feed off of humans but I suppose if I have to its better that I can choose who I kill." I sighed and left to change.

When I came back we left and I started to scan the area trying to find something…_shit! _ I found what I was looking for and luckily for me this guy is SCUM. He was thinking about how he was going to rape and torture this poor little 12 year old and what I gathered from his mind she was number 17. I couldn't let this go on any longer. I walked up behind him and grabbed his shoulder, I heard a sickening crack as I did and realized that I wasn't controlling my strength_…oh well it doesn't really matter._ I looked behind him and saw the little girl, Alessa, was her name from what I could get from her mind. Poor girl was so scared her thoughts were barely making sense.

"Alessa, andare a casa. La tua sicuro no. Ha abituato più farti del male." I told her to go home, that she was safe now, and that he wouldn't hurt her anymore…at least I hope that what I said. She seemed to understand and took off running.

I turned back to the man and he looked me up and down and I felt his lust spike until he got to my eyes. They were pitch black I'm sure, as soon as he saw them he was radiating so much fear I had to block myself off from it.

"You are a despicable excuse for a human! You will pay for everything you have done to all of those girls!" I Hissed at him.

"I'm sorry! I will never do it again! I promise! Please just let me go!" He pleaded but it fell on deaf ears.

"Oh your right you will never do it again! I hope you rot in hell for it!" I said as I ripped into his throat and drank him dry. I could not find it in myself to feel remorse at what I had just done. He deserved it more than anyone else. I dropped his body and looked to Demitri.

"What do we do with _that_?" I spat nodding towards the corpse.

"Well we will dispose of him. I will get rid of him for you if you like?" He asked. He was still afraid of me for yelling at him. Good.

"Yea please do."

Once he was done disposing of the _man_. We headed back to the castle. I was in a bad mood I didn't think so much evil could exist within one human. I went to my room silently and spent the rest of my time reading. Aro came to me around 11 a.m. and told me that I would be going on my first mission, nothing too hard, he wanted to see how I was progressing and had a small mission in mind. He said to meet him and his brothers in the throne room at 6 p.m. to get the details.

-*End flashback*

* * *

"That first mission really changed me, Jasper. I was to take out a small Coven of vampires that were plotting against Aro. Something inside me snapped and I was no longer sweet, innocent Bella swan." I told him rubbing the first vampire bite I had received on that mission.

"I did what I had to do to survive but most of all, I found that I was thriving off of the feeling of being feared and needed. You may be the 'God of war' but me…well I'm the 'Queen of destruction'. I'm not going to say I'm a bad person or that I enjoyed being forced to feed from humans but from the beginning I always knew that living a human life wasn't what I was meant for. This…arrangement with the Volturi gives me a reason to keep going in this…un-life. I like to think that I'm doing some good by helping them. I hate Aro but if I can protect someone from the evil in this world then it makes it worth it." I said shrugging. He just sat there staring at me and I was starting to wonder if he thought I was a monster because not only do I still carry out missions for them I also feel no remorse for doing so.

"I understand more than you know Bella. Even though I hated Maria and killing humans I liked the power I got from it. I don't think any differently about you darlin'…well I may be in awe of you a little more than I was but you are an incredibly strong vampire and why let those powers go to waste when you could be doing some good with them? That phone call to Aro…he wants you to go on another mission doesn't he? He wants me to go also huh? That's why you didn't want to tell him you were with me."

"Yea. I'm not sure what it is but I know its going to be a tough one. My missions keep getting harder and harder. That first one seems like a walk in the park compared to all the other ones I've done. I will also have to hunt…and not animals. My powers are so much stronger with human blood but you don't have too. Part of my agreement with them is that I can hunt animals when I'm not on missions but I am required to feed from humans on missions. I still only hunt scum bags and I have forced myself into believing that I'm doing something good by killing them. I have saved quite a few people by killing the men I do." I was feeling really worried about everything I told him. I know I've changed but I can't really do anything about it so I can just hope he accepts me.

"How do you switch from humans to animals so easily? You hunt the bad guys but why not just keep hunting like that?"

"Jazz, I don't hunt that way all the time because it changes me in a not so good way. Its fine for missions but I don't want to be that way all the time. I don't know why I can switch so easily Marcus seems to think it was because I knew about vampires as a human and it helped prepare me. If it didn't change me so drastically I would hunt that way…I came to the conclusion that _I'm a vampire_, vampires hunt humans. I would never take an innocent life and while I hunt animals most of the time I don't feel any guilt or any remorse for hunting the humans I do when I need to. It would be like a human feeling bad for eating their food…what are they going to do? Starve? Animals have feelings too we just don't feel so bad about it because we can't understand them."

"I see your point but I would have never thought that little goody, goody Bella swan would be saying all this. I have thought about all that before but never wanted to say anything in fear that Carlisle and Esme would make me leave. Thank you for telling me all that darlin' I know you were scared to tell me but I'm not going anywhere." He kissed my temple.

I turned in his arms so that I was pretty much straddling him and I reached up to his face and brought his lips to mine in a rough lust filled kiss. His tongue traced my bottom lip teasing me before he forced it in my mouth. I moaned very loudly, loving when he takes control. My hands were in his hair and one of his was teasing my left breast while the other was on my ass squeezing. I was moaning even more now. He started kissing down my neck and found the sensitive spot just above my collarbone making me purr.

"Ugh…Jazz…feels so good." I moaned. He pulled back looking into my eyes, searching for something. He then leaned in his mouth nipping at my ear.

"Ohh darlin', I can't tell you how fuckin' sexy you look and sound right now…or how much I love you." He said and I was shocked by what he just said.

"You heard me right Isabella. I'm madly in love with you and I don't plan on letting you outta my sight anytime soon."

"Jazz…I…I lo…" Just then the front door flew open and Peter was pulling me off of Jasper and giving me a bone crushing hug that could almost rival Emmett's .

"Peter! You have horrible timing and I would be willing to bet that you already knew that though." I growled at him. Jasper was looking very shocked as Charlotte was pulling him into a hug. Peter looked at me trying to give me a "Who me?" innocent look.

"That's the hi I get for coming ta help ya? I'm hurt boss! Not even a 'Hi Petey, how was your trip?' or anything?" He asked pretending to pout. "Major! Long time no see brother!" He grabbed Jasper and gave him a quick manly hug.

I sighed. "Hi Petey how was your trip?" I asked my voice dripping with irritation. "Now why the fuck did you interrupt us?" I finished pretty much yelling at him.

"Peter! Charlotte! Its been too long, I've missed you guys! Um I think y'all might want to answer Bella before she rips your ass to pieces Peter." Jazz said smirking.

"I don't know what you're talking about Bells, we just got here and I was so excited to see my 2 long lost siblings that I didn't even pause to check if I was interrupting anything. I _am_ sorry please don't be too mad at me!" Peter was practically on his knees in front of me begging and giving me puppy dog eyes. _Crap I'm a sucker for those and he knows it!_

"Fine. Its alright Peter but next time stop for a minute and make sure you're not interrupting anything ok?"

"So Major, what do you think about our Bella here? Quite a story huh? She's about as badass as you are!" Peter laughed.

Jasper walked over to me and put his arms around my waist from behind and quickly kissed that spot on my neck before replying to Peter.

"Yea she's something else!" He said nuzzling my neck.

"Told you everything would be fine Bells you know that you should listen to me!" Peter said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Petey. Whatever! Charlotte how do you put up with his ass?" I asked.

"Oh its not that hard, he keeps me plenty happy so it makes up for the moments when he's being an ass!" She laughed and shot Peter a sexy smirk. I could feel the lust rolling off of them and really didn't want to see the images in their minds.

"OK! OK! Guys! Please I can deal with the lust but the visuals are enough to make me puke!"

"Sorry Bella. Sometimes I forget about all your powers! Hey Peter wanna go for a run big man?" Charlotte said

"UM. If y'all would excuse us I have something to take care of! We will be back by mornin'…maybe." With that said peter grabbed his mate and was out the door.

"Oh my god! I wish they could keep that shit in check! Its not like we don't have enough lustful feelings without them around!" I sighed in frustration.

"I know darlin' but you know Peter and Char. Now then where were we before they so rudely interrupted?" He asked pulling me to the couch and into his lap again.

He didn't waste anytime capturing my lips with his. My hands automatically went into his wonderfully curly blond hair. His hands resumed their previous spots and started teasing once again. I licked his bottom lip before gently biting it eliciting a growl from him. That sound went straight down to my core. I could feel his arousal through his pants and I'm sure he could smell mine. I couldn't help myself as I ground myself onto his hard cock. A purr coming from both our mouths.

Before I even realized what was happening I was underneath him on the couch with him grinding against me. He moved his lips down to kiss, suck, and bite my neck making me squirm. One of his hands moved to my hair pulling my head back to give him better access to my neck while the other was kneading my ass.

"Mmm…Major…" I moaned. He growled when I called him 'Major' and it seemed to bring out the more dominant side of him. He quickly grabbed both my wrists and held them in one of his hands above my head while the other hand went to the waistband of my jeans. His lips continuing to kiss my neck.

His fingertips were just barely touching the skin above my pants and every once in a while he would dip his fingers a little lower. I could feel the lust swirling around us in a never ending cycle and it was driving me crazy! I needed more and NOW! I lifted my hips up to meet his and ground myself onto him needing some kind of friction.

"Ugh! Darlin'…." He moaned bringing his lips back to mine. I love that neither of us need to breath. He let go of my wrists only to slip his hand underneath my shirt and play with my hardened nipple.

"Jazz…please…need more!" I said in between panting and kissing. I reached my hands to the bottom of his shirt and slowly started to pull it up. He wouldn't move to take it off so I ripped it from his body revealing his gorgeously scarred chest. I flipped us on the couch so I was straddling his waist. I felt my eyes get bigger as I took in his chest. It was amazing, so defined and muscled. His six pack rippling underneath my hands as I ran them down his body and to the well defined V that dips into his pants. Just looking and touching made venom pool in my mouth. He started purring deep in his chest as I reached the V and ran my fingers across the top of his pants teasing him just like he did to me. His hips bucked up seeking pressure of any kind on his straining cock. Even though he could feel it, I projected all of my lust, love, and need at him which increased his ten fold. I started trailing kisses down his neck and chest kissing every scar that I came across.

"Oh God…darlin'! Feels so good!" He moaned.

I reached the top of his jeans and trailed my tongue across the waist band then slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. I would have been a nervous wreck normally because I have never gone further than kissing but with all the lust and love being projected between us it spurred me on. I sat on my knees in between his legs and tugged on his jeans pulling them and his boxers down. Jaspers erection sprang out and I felt my mouth drop open for a minute at how big he was. He had to be at least 8 inches! I reached out to wrap my hand around him and found that my fingers didn't meet…at all! I wondered briefly if he would fit in my mouth.

"Darlin'…" He growled at me and I knew what he wanted. I was more than glad to give it to him!

I started stroking him and leaned my head forward to lick the head of his dick. When I did that, he brought his hands to my hair and guided my head down. I immediately took him into my mouth thankful that I didn't have a gag reflex anymore. I started to bob up and down his thick shaft earning a wonderful deep growl from him that made my panties soak through.

"Fuck! Bella…Faster!" He shouted/moaned

I did as asked and reached one of my hands down to caress his balls sending pleasurable waves through my fingers. He started bucking his hips up and I knew he was close so I sped up even faster.

"Bella! Darlin' I'm…so close!" I sucked even harder hearing this and ran my tongue over his head. He roared my name so loudly that I bet the Cullen's could hear it at their house and came in my mouth. He tasted just like he smelled and I couldn't get enough! He pulled my head away from him, flipped me onto my back, and kissed me so passionately that I thought I might cum there and then.

"Bella that was amazin'…Now its your turn." He said huskily. He started kissing down my neck his hands going to my breasts and rolling my nipples with his fingers. Before I could react he ripped my shirt and thin bra from my body and was attacking my chest with his mouth. He took my right nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting it until it was as hard as it could get then he switched sides to give the other one the same attention. I was moaning and writhing underneath him trying to get some much needed friction.

"Jasper! Stop teasing me!" I hissed.

"Hmm. Tell me, what do you want me to do Bella? Do you want me to rip your pants off of you? Finger and lick you til you come? You're gonna have to tell me darlin' or I wont continue." He said sliding lower down my stomach placing kisses and bites here and there.

"Yes! I want you to do all of that! I want you to make me come! Please!" I practically begged, desperate for release.

"Please what Bella?" He asked, his dominant side was making me drip.

"Please Major! Please!" I yelled.

"Hm. Good girl. Your wish is my command!" He replied as he ripped my pants and underwear off of my body.

He trailed his index finger through my folds making me squirm then he circled his finger over my clit making me buck my hips up to his hand. He chuckled when I did this and continued on. I needed more and he could feel it. He slipped one and then two fingers into me and started pumping them in and out, curling them just right to hit my G spot. I watched through hooded eyes as his head dipped down and I felt his tongue come into contact with my clit. He was gently biting and sucking on it and that combined with his very skilled fingers were going to push me over the edge in no time.

"Ugh…Jazz…please…faster…need to…to come! Please Major!" I begged knowing I would get what I wanted faster if I called him 'Major'.

"God Bella you taste heavenly. I could stay here all night." He semi moaned/ growled against me, causing some delicious vibrations to go through me. He sped up and I felt like I was going to explode and possibly pass out from the pleasure he was giving me.

"FUCK! JASPER! I'm…coming baby…please…don't stop!" I moaned/yelled at him. I came so hard I swear I blacked out for a few seconds. When I finally regained some sort of coherent thought I looked at him only to find him still between my legs licking off his fingers with a smug smirk on his face.

"Fuck." Was all that I could say. He chuckled and slid up my body to give me a slow kiss.

"I love you, darlin'. That was amazin'! I thought we would never stop what with the never ending cycle of love and lust going on." He shook his head smiling at me.

"Jazz...I love you too. I was trying to say it earlier but Peter and Char burst in the door. Speaking of Peter and Charlotte...we should go get dressed they are going to be back soon and I rather they didn't catch us on the couch naked, we would never hear the end of it from Peter." I sighed and got up to pick up our torn clothing and go upstairs to change and find some clothes for Jasper to wear.

I ended up stealing some of Peters clothes for Jazz to wear because as much as I would have loved to see him wearing pink sweats I don't think he would appreciate it. We had just gotten everything picked up when Peter came running into the house. He was quite the sight; his hair had sticks and leaves in it, his clothing was torn and dirty, and he was practically covered in mud!

"Damn guys! Two empaths messin' around is like takin' a ton of Viagra! If you two keep that up you may never get rid of me an' Char!" He laughed.

"Speaking of Charlotte...where is she Peter?" I asked.

"Oh well I came back to get her some clothes...she's waitin' out in the woods. I should probably hurry before she gets mad!" He grabbed her clothes and was out the door. Jasper walked over to me wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"I hate to ruin our perfect moment and everything but we need to start strategizing about this mission when they get back. Come on Major lets go wait for them." I said and walked outside to wait on the porch for them to return. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Hey guys so I hope you liked it! it is WAY longer than any of the other chapters because you guys are so great and put up with my erratic posting! I'm trying to get them out as fast as I can but I've had some major writers block! Hope you all Enjoyed! This was my first time writing anything lemony so i hope it was alright! **


	10. Well this changes things

**You guys are the best! I am really trying to write these chapters but i am having some serious writers block! And i have been really busy getting ready for the baby! i will keep getting chapters out but it might take me a little bit! sorry guys! but dont worry i will not just leave the story unfinished! i love all of your wonderful comments! Now onto chapter 10! hope you enjoy! Smeyer owns all!**

* * *

**Previously **

"Jazz...I love you too. I was trying to say it earlier but Peter and Char burst in the door. Speaking of Peter and Charlotte...we should go get dressed they are going to be back soon and I rather they didn't catch us on the couch naked, we would never hear the end of it from Peter." I sighed and got up to pick up our torn clothing and go upstairs to change and find some clothes for Jasper to wear.

I ended up stealing some of Peters clothes for Jazz to wear because as much as I would have loved to see him wearing pink sweats I don't think he would appreciate it. We had just gotten everything picked up when Peter came running into the house. He was quite the sight; his hair had sticks and leaves in it, his clothing was torn and dirty, and he was practically covered in mud!

"Damn guys! Two empaths messin' around is like takin' a ton of Viagra! If you two keep that up you may never get rid of me an' Char!" He laughed.

"Speaking of Charlotte...where is she Peter?" I asked.

"Oh well I came back to get her some clothes...she's waitin' out in the woods. I should probably hurry before she gets mad!" He grabbed her clothes and was out the door. Jasper walked over to me wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"I hate to ruin our perfect moment and everything but we need to start strategizing about this mission when they get back. Come on Major lets go wait for them." I said and walked outside to wait on the porch for them to return. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**JPOV**

I can't even put into words how amazin' I think my girl is. First she tells me her story which in itself was incredible, then she give me the best blow job of my existence. Never have I experienced anything that felt like what she did to me with her mouth. _Shit! Calm down little General! Now is not the time! _I thought to myself as images flashed in my mind. Bella looked at me over her shoulder and smirked. _Crap I forgot she could hear my thoughts!_

**_'Sorry darlin', but I can't help it! That was so hot!' _**

She turned in my arms and brought her hands up behind my neck.

"Its ok Jazz, I agree. It was amazing but, Peter and Char are coming back now and Aro is going to call in..."Her eyes glazed over as she was scanning the future trying to see when he would call. "He will call in 8 minutes. Petey! Char! Get your asses back here we have shit to do!" She yelled into the forest. I guess they were a little distracted still. 32 seconds later Peter and Char came running up to us with big ol' shit eating grins on their faces.

"Well why are we standin' out here for? Lets get inside before Aro calls!" Peter said.

"We wouldn't be standing out here if you two could keep your hands to yourselves! Come on!" Bella replied, annoyance rollin' off of her in waves.

We all walked into the house and got comfortable. We talked to Peter and Char about what they have been up to over the years since we've seen them last. They had been traveling and Peter was not allowed in Russia anymore. We were about to hear the story when Bella's phone rang.

"Hello Aro."

_"Ah! Dear Isabella! Have Peter and Charlotte made it to you yet?"_

"Yes they're here right now, and so is Jasper."

_"Very good! I take it you filled him in on our...agreement? all of it?" _

"Yes he knows everything and is willing to go on this one mission with us. He will not say anything to anyone." Bella's emotions were anger and annoyance. We were all listening very intently waiting to hear what we would be doing on this mission

_"Well I'm very glad he has decided to help out! I have a feeling that he would like to take part in this mission regardless of the fact you told him of our past. Its going to be very difficult but I know you can handle it just fine. I have put up with her plotting against us for far too long. I have been very kind to her but she still doesn't change. Such a pity." He said but you could tell he thought it was anything but a pity._

As soon as he said I would be interested in this mission and him talking about "_her"_ I immediately knew who this "_she" _was. _Maria_. I have waited decades to get my revenge on that bitch! Bella noticed the feelings of hate and disgust rolling off of me and I'm guessing she heard it in my thoughts who I thought it was. She raised her eyebrows at me and I knew she was asking if it was my maker. I nodded and she went back to her conversation with Aro.

"Aro is it Maria? What's the mission and will anyone else be coming with us?"

_"Yes it is dear one. We have gotten word that she is creating another army of newborns and they are terrorizing Galvaston Texas. I will need you to leave soon. Take out all of the newborns and take Maria and her sisters out. Report to me when you are finished. After scouting out her camp let me know if you will need more help."_

"Alright will do. Good bye, Aro. Please say hello to your brothers for me and let Marcus know I kind of miss him!" She giggled at the last part about Marcus.

_"I will pass on the message. Be safe. Good bye all!" _With that he hung up.

Bella put her phone down on the table and looked at us. I couldn't stop my mind it was flashing back to all the shit Maria did to me, Bella growled, and I realized she must be seeing and feeling all of it more so than when I told her. I quickly thought about battle strategies to keep my mind busy. There was so much hate in the room I thought I was going to start cussing everyone out and punch Peter in the face.

_'NO ONE MESSES WITH MY MATE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! MARIA IS MINE! THAT BITCH IS GOING TO BURN!' _I don't think Bella noticed she was projecting her thoughts and not only to me it seems because Peter, Charlotte, and myself flinched as we all suddenly heard her screaming in our minds.

"Sorry guys I didn't mean to project..."

"Bells, its ok we know you can't help it when you're this mad. I'm just glad that you aren't comin' after me! I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of your skill and powers. So, what are we going to do about Maria?" Peter said/asked.

"Well... I think that we need to scout out her camp and see how many newborns she has so far, how many of them have powers, and how many mature vampire are workin' for her. After that we can decide what the best strategy will be." I said. Peter and Charlotte were nodding in agreement. I looked over to Bella to see if she agreed but I don't think she was payin' much attention.

"Bella? Darlin'? Does that sound good or do you have another suggestion?" I asked trying to snap her out of it. She looked over to me and shook her head, her eyes were wide, and I could feel fear comin' off of her. I looked to Peter and Char for some help. Peter walked over and crouched down in front of her.

"Bells? What did you see? What happened boss? You gotta tell us if we are gonna help." Peter said softly. I guess she had a vision while we were talkin'.

"Its...She...knows." Was all Bella said before she spaced out again.

"She knows? who knows what Bells? You gotta help us out here darlin'." I almost started shaking her.

"Just giver her a minute Jasper. Let her process it all and finish the vision I'm sure she's havin' right now. She'll tell us but if its freaking her out this bad than she saw something horrible!" Char said. I just nodded.

* * *

**-Bella's POV**

I couldn't...NO I wouldn't let that vision come true. Usually I don't get visions out of nowhere like that. I pretty much have to search for what I want to see but this time it just took over. I can't even speak right now. She knows though, Maria knows everything. This mission that we are being sent on is a trap, she has someone inside the Volturi. I can't see their face for some reason but I will find out who they are and why they are helping her.

I can't call Aro or anyone in Volterra. We will not involve anyone else until we figure out who is behind this. I think we may need to take a trip to Italy before we deal with Maria. I need to tell them what I saw and what we need to do. I looked over at Jasper, he started sending some calm to the room, and he grabbed my hand. I took a deep breath and decided to try to explain what had happened.

"Maria knows." I took another deep breath as they all stared at me in shock. "She has someone inside Volterra that has been giving her information. She knows that we are supposed to take her and her newborns out. If we go now she will destroy all of us. We cannot call or tell anyone in Volterra or her spy will warn her. I think we need to go and find out who is her contact and take them out. At least then she won't know when we will be arriving to fulfill our mission." I finished hoping they would agree.

"I think that's a good idea Bells. When should we leave? What do you guys think?" Charlotte asked.

"I think that you're right Bella, we should leave for Volterra at the end of this month so it just looks like we are visiting and then with all of your powers we should be able to screen everyone in the guards minds and pick up on anything suspicious." Jasper said while Peter was nodding in agreement.

"Ok so that's settled. We will leave at the end of the month. Jazz do you want to find airline tickets or should I?" I asked him.

"I think you should so that Alice and Edward don't go snooping around my bank accounts... and head."

"Alright well I will do that tomorrow. I need to hunt right now." They all gave me a confused look so I clarified. " I'm not thirsty but I need to run and hunt to let some of this anxiety and aggression go."

"Do you mind if I come along darlin'? I'm sure I could be of some help." He said giving me that sexy smirk.

"Not at all Cowboy! Peter, Char don't break anything while we are gone, if you do I will kick your asses!" I joked.

"No promises Bells! We will keep it contained to our room though!"

I sighed. "Well thanks for that. We will be back in a few hours!" I called over my shoulder dragging Jasper out of the house with me.

We took off running into the woods when I heard someone running and whoever it was, was approaching fast. Jasper stopped and started scanning the woods. _For the love of all that's holy! what the fuck now! _I thought. I opened my mind to see if i could pick up on any thoughts and oddly enough I couldn't. Jasper feeling my confusion looked over at me and raised an eyebrow.

**_'I cant pick up any thoughts...it's strange. I haven't ever come across this before...Well other than myself.' _**

_**'Well I don't hear anything anymore or smell another vampire or wolf. Maybe we just thought there was something we heard?'** _Jazz asked skeptically. I didn't believe it either so I stayed on alert but started running further into the forest.

I caught the scent of a bear and veered off in its direction. Jasper quickly figured out what was going on and went to find his own snack. I ran down the bear I had been stalking and decided to mess with him a bit before I drank him dry. I got his blood really pumping and finally took him down. The bears sweet blood was running down my throat and I could feel some of the tension leave my body. Nothing like a pissed off grizzly to ease some stress!

I heard someone running toward me and since I was hunting I wasn't thinking rationally. My animal instincts took over and I crouched down growling. I knew that if it were Jasper I would feel horrible for it but I couldn't snap out of it. I sniffed the air and realized I couldn't smell anything or hear their thoughts..._it's the same as earlier. _I thought to myself. I searched wider and found Jasper a few miles away.

"Who's there!" I growled at the unknown thing. They were very close.

"Show your self and I will not attack you!" I yelled. Reading minds may not work on this thing but I know that they could not resist me messing with their emotions or mess with my shield.

Just as I was about to unleash all the fear I could muster a vampire came walking out of the woods toward me. He was very tall, he had black shaggy hair with red streaks in it and his eyes were the usual red we see so often. He was muscular but not too much, very handsome. He hung his head and put his hands up showing he wasn't going to attack me.

"I am very sorry to intrude on your hunt but I had to find you. I think I may have some information you may be able to use. " He said not making eye contact. I stood from my crouch. "I apologize. Where are my manners? My name is Zander. I know about you Miss Bella and I have heard something's you may want to know." He had a slight accent that sounded Australian.

"What do you mean you 'had to find me'? And why can I not read your mind?" I was still tensed just incase this was a trap.

"My power is interesting and kind of confusing but I will explain it as best I can. As for you not being able to read my mind...well I lived with a mind reader and learned rather quickly to shield my thoughts but I will stop if you like me to. I really mean no harm." I could tell he was telling me the truth so I relaxed a little.

"Please forgive me for not inviting you back to my house but I still don't know if you can be trusted. Please explain."

"Well you see Miss Bella, I get these "feelings" in the pit of my stomach, I know when I get one of my "feelings" that I must follow it."

"Ok but how does that work? is it just random or...?" I trailed off

"Its kind of like an internal radar. I don't get the "feelings" just outa the blue I usually hear some information or a statement that sets it off. I learned very quickly to go with my gut after I was changed. The one time I went against it I was almost burned at the stake!" He chuckled and shook his head. Since he wasn't blocking me anymore I caught snips of an angry mob chasing him and calling him a witch. They had torches and everything. It was like something out of an old medieval movie. I smirked at him and shook my head as well.

"I couldn't just use my speed to get out of there so I had to run at a human pace until I could find somewhere to duck into so I could wait them out and then leave. Can't expose us supernatural beings, after all." Zander said shrugging.

"So what's this "feeling" you got that made you come find me?"

"Well I was in Alice springs, Australia when I overheard some other vampires talking about a nasty, evil little vamp...Maria I think was her name and how she was recruiting vamps to go up against 'The Goddess of destruction'. I stuck around for a little longer to get some more information and then started my hunt for you." _Shit this was going to be fun._

"I see. How about I go find my Mate and we go back to my house so you can tell us the rest of what you know. I must ask you not to hunt around here we live in a small town and would prefer to keep the humans from...disappearing. " I told him.

"Yes Miss Bella, that's fine with me. I will stay here so I don't alarm your Mate."

I nodded to him and took off after Jasper's scent. I found him 86 seconds later sitting up in a tree. His eyes were closed and his shirt was unbuttoned, I growled and jumped onto the branch he was in and straddled his waist. I leaned down and captured his lips with my own. It started out innocent enough but soon his hands we caressing my body and my hands were tangled in his hair. I pulled away from him knowing we shouldn't keep Zander waiting too long.

"Hey there Cowboy, how was your hunt?"

"Better now that your here Darlin'. You feelin' better now?"

"As a matter of fact I am. We need to go though jazz. That scentless Vampire came and found me I've been talking to him for the last 5 or 10 minutes and he has some information for us on Maria. He's waiting for us. He's pretty cool and has a weird power but I will explain all that later! Text Peter and Char to let them know we will be bringing a guest with us." I told him jumping down to the ground.

"Before you say it, I know that we can trust him, everything he told me was the truth and he even stopped blocking his thoughts from me. If you're still not sure after we talk to him we will ask him to leave but I have this weird feeling that he will be staying with us." As soon as I finished talking I was hit with a vision of Nevaeh and Zander..._THEY ARE MATES! oh this is great! I cant wait until they meet! I'll call her as soon as we are done talking!_

I looked over at Jasper with the biggest smile on my face and took off running back to Zander. Nevaeh has been wondering so long about her Mate and now she will finally have him! He was sitting in the place I left him. I walked over to him and waited for Jasper to catch up.

"My Mate will be here in a minute he's calling some friends to let them know you're coming with us." Just then Jasper appeared in front of me and gave me a quick kiss. He finally looked at Zander and both of them froze.

* * *

-End!

**Hope you guys like it i know its not very long but like i said writers block is killing me! **


	11. Too much in one day!

**thanks all for being so wonderful! :) Things have been a bit rough for me lately having a newborn, a dog, writers block, and my husband being deployed. so thank you for sticking with me! I wont abandon this story it means to much to me so just bare with me! Here is chapter 11! Smeyer owns all except for Nevaeh and Zander They are all mine! :)**

* * *

**Previously**

"Better now that your here Darlin'. You feelin' better now?"

"As a matter of fact I am. We need to go though jazz. That scentless Vampire came and found me I've been talking to him for the last 5 or 10 minutes and he has some information for us on Maria. He's waiting for us. He's pretty cool and has a weird power but I will explain all that later! Text Peter and Char to let them know we will be bringing a guest with us." I told him jumping down to the ground.

"Before you say it, I know that we can trust him, everything he told me was the truth and he even stopped blocking his thoughts from me. If you're still not sure after we talk to him we will ask him to leave but I have this weird feeling that he will be staying with us." As soon as I finished talking I was hit with a vision of Nevaeh and Zander..._THEY ARE MATES! oh this is great! I cant wait until they meet! I'll call her as soon as we are done talking!_

I looked over at Jasper with the biggest smile on my face and took off running back to Zander. Nevaeh has been wondering so long about her Mate and now she will finally have him! He was sitting in the place I left him. I walked over to him and waited for Jasper to catch up.

"My Mate will be here in a minute he's calling some friends to let them know you're coming with us." Just then Jasper appeared in front of me and gave me a quick kiss. He finally looked at Zander and both of them froze.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I was extremely weary of this Vampire Bella was talkin' about, not only because he was unknown but also because when I texted Peter to tell him he said that he already knew and that this was going to be an "interesting reunion" whatever the hell that means. Reunion? That meant I already knew whoever this was but for the life of me...or un-life, I couldn't figure out who it was. I don't ever remember knowing a vampire with no scent and I remember everything. I ran as fast as I could back to Bella because I didn't want to leave her alone for longer than I have to. I gave her a quick kiss and then looked to the vampire standing next to her and froze.

"Major Whitlock? I'm sorry sir I didn't know she was your Mate or I wouldn't have approached her first." He rushed out. I knew him, how could I forget? He has a scent he can just mask it to seem like there isn't one. Zander.

"It's alright Zander. I know you mean no harm...what are you doin' here?" I asked him. Zander has always been one for self preservation so if he's here the he has good reason.

"Um...hate to interrupt but how do you guys know each other? My patients is wearing thin boys..."_ Damn I forgot she was here for a second._

"Well darlin', Zander and I go pretty far back...I've helped him and he's helped me over the years. We met when I first left Maria and was staying with Peter and Charlotte, but he knew me by reputation before that."

"Ok I guess that's enough information for right now but I expect you to show me the story later Jasper, I don't like surprises." Bella said and started walking away.

"Alright, well why don't we head to the house so you can tell us what ya know? I know you know my Mate by reputation as you know me by mine so lets try not to irritate her for both our sakes." I said taking off after Bella.

I don't know why she was upset with me but I had to fix it soon. I sighed this was going to be a long night...Hell its already been a long night. When we got back to the house Peter and Charlotte were already waiting on the front porch for us.

"Took y'all long enough! We were about to come lookin' for ya." Peter smiled. When I got close enough to him he leaned over and whispered so only I could hear him. "Bells is pretty pissed at ya and I know you don't know why but she hates to be treated like she ain't there. You're gonna have some apologizin' to do Major. Now I know she's overreactin' but she feels that since you're her Mate you should be the one person to never do that to her." He clapped his hand on my shoulder and walked inside.

We all got settled around the living room and looked at Zander giving him our attention so he would start telling us what he knew. He took a deep un-needed breath and began.

"I was traveling through Australia since I hadn't been there in years and caught the scent of some other Vampires, I was curious so I followed their scent but I stayed in the shadows. They were in an ally talking low and fast. One said that he was recruiting vampires with special abilities for his mistress Maria and that he wanted to offer this other vampire, James, a position in her army..." he was cut off by a growl from Bella. I turned and looked to her wondering why.

"James? _James? _Tall, blond, in need of a bath, JAMES? Oh this should be good." Bella hissed. It didn't take me long to realize this was her maker Zander was talking about. An involuntary hiss escaped my mouth. I killed him once I would do it again! Peter shot us a look obviously wondering what was going on.

"Sorry, please continue." I said ignoring Peter and Char's looks.

"Right. Well James asked why she was creating and recruiting vampires, how she knew of his power, and what the other vampires name was. He said his name was Jonathan and that his power was to locate other powers so that's how Maria knew of him. As to why she was building an army, he said she was going to get revenge on a few people and then take the fight to the Volturi but the first stop would be to get her "god of war" back. I immediately knew he was talking about you, Major. I also realized sometime ago that if it were just down to you and her, you would destroy her before she knew what was happening. She is too confident but she doesn't realize that while you were with her there were others to help keep you subdued. Is that right? " Zander asked.

"Yes. While I was there she had a vampire that could immobilize you just by thinkin' about you. It was extremely useful for her when she wanted to punish me because it didn't cut off your senses it just froze you so to speak, but it only worked on one person at a time." I told him.

"I thought so, anyways, I knew I had to come find you and tell you what I heard and possibly offer my help. I may not care for the Volturi but if this Maria was in control our world it would be bad news. So what's the plan?" He asked.

I watched as Bella got that "vision" look and told every one to be quiet.

"Bella. Darlin'. What are you seeing?" A small smirk on her face while she watched whatever she was seeing.

"I think it would be wonderful if you stayed and helped Zander, plus I have someone I want you to meet! She should be here in about 5 minutes but I have to tell you she knows the bear minimum of what I do so please don't say anything. The less she knows the better for her safety. She doesn't even know that I'm the "Queen of destruction". I do it to keep her safely away from the Volturi and from others in my past." He nodded and I felt his acceptance at what she had said.

"So Zander, why don't you tell the others about yourself and what you've been up to?" I suggested knowing we had some time.

"Right well. As you know Jasper I was turned in 1971 in Australia. I was walking home from a pub with my mates and when we parted ways I was grabbed from behind. I was fuckin' terrified. Whoever it was, was built like a brick shithouse! I couldn't move and I knew that struggling was useless. All of a sudden I felt them bite my neck and the burning started. Well 3 days later i wake up alone, in a cave, and have no idea what i am or who did it to me. The rest as they say is history." He finished shrugging.

"You never figured out who turned you?" Bella asked.

"Nope. Haven't got clue, but whoever it was bloody well watch out if i ever do meet them! I had a fiancé. I'm pretty sure that's why I was out with me mates, you know having a bachelor party...but I can't really remember much anymore." Bella just shook her head obviously seeing his faded memories.

* * *

**(POV switch) Bella-**

It was so sad. His memories were pretty faded but he could still recall her face and the way she smelled. Well he wont be sad about her for much longer! About 2 more minutes!

"Zander I know you probably know this already but please don't hunt around here. We can't have people disappearing while we live here. Myself, Peter, or Charlotte will take you to hunt just let us know when you need to. Since you will be coming with us I will ask that you don't change your diet just yet. It will be imperative that we are all at our strongest or i see things not going well for us. You will understand in about 1 minute why I'm saying this." He merely nodded.

We just sat for that minute in comfortable silence. Finally I heard Nevaeh coming and I was practically buzzing. She walked into the living room and looked at me.

'**_Sorry do i need to leave? I thought you would be finished talking to Jasper by now but it seems tense in here.' _**she thought to me.

"Nevaeh, you're not interrupting anything don't worry. Peter and Charlotte got here a little while ago and we were just getting to know our new friend here." I gestured toward Zander and she looked to where he was sitting. They both froze for a second but Zander recovered first and went over to her.

"Hello! The names Zander. Its nice to meet you ma'am." Zander held his hand out to shake it.

"I'm Nevaeh, its nice to meet you too." She took his hand and they seemed to freeze again. I knew they were feeling a electrical like buzzing when their hands touched. I looked at Peter, Char, and Jasper and looked toward the door. They understood and we all left the house to give them some privacy.

"Well we are gonna go explore the town. Y'all have fun." Peter winked at me and then they were gone. I just shook my head and walked over to Jasper.

"Hey cowboy, ya wanna take a walk with me?" I asked batting my eyes at him. My irritation with him had vanished really quickly.

"Sure thing darlin'." He said smirking at me and shot me a wave of lust.

He pulled me to him and gave me a searing kiss. I felt like I could turn into a puddle of goo right there. He pulled back and looked at me.

" I love you darlin', always remember that. There are things in my past that I didn't think was relevant to tell you because they are small things but I'm sorry you were upset earlier about Zander. I'm not goin' to be able to tell you everything I've done and everyone I've met it, would just take too long but i promise anythin' that's important you will know. Forgive me?" He asked giving me puppy dog eyes. It was so damn cute.

"That's not exactly why I was upset Jazz. I know you've been around a lot longer than I have and that it would be hard to tell me everything...its going to sound stupid and childish and I see now, that's exactly what it is." I stopped I really didn't want to say anything now.

"Aw come on sweetness, you can tell me I promise I wont laugh or anythin'."

"Well its just that for the first time I feel like its equal. I've never had that before and when you and Zander pretty much ignored my existence it hurt. It made me think about when I was human and I'm not that person anymore. I'm not insecure, I'm the fucking "Queen of destruction" for fucks sake. I'm shown respect by even the Volturi and...yea told you it was stupid. There's something I need to tell you but if I do it means that you can't be at your house without me around, you'll understand after I tell you."

"It is pretty stupid but I love everything about you so it doesn't matter. I will try to be more mindful ok? Now what do you have to tell me?"

"Hold on I need to make sure we're alone." I scanned the surrounding area for any thoughts and got none. I decided to check the future to make sure we wouldn't be caught off guard and again there was nothing except a short vision of Emmett. It looked like he was hiding under a bed or something and he was singing "Monsters" by Matchbook Romance. Well that was weird. I guess I would find out about that sooner or later! I shook my head.

"Alright so please don't be mad at me and you can't say anything to anyone because its the only way to get the answers I need. That's why I didn't tell you. I remember Alice and Edward..."

* * *

**(POV change) Jasper**

Did she really just say that? She remembered them. I'm so confused right now.

"What do you mean you remember them? You never forgot about them did you?" I was shocked but curious more than anything.

"Never forgot them. I wanted to mess with them a little bit and see into their minds about my reappearance. I wasn't going to keep it up long, just long enough to see their reactions but the things I did hear from their minds made me realize that somehow they changed everything to benefit themselves. I caught Alice's thoughts at school and she was thinking about her and Edward being together, it didn't bother me but from what I could get from her thoughts they have been together a lot longer than anybody knew."

I walked over to a tree and jumped up to sit on a branch. She came up with me and continued I couldn't believe what I was hearin'. I suspected something wasn't right with them but fuck!

" I got the feeling that they were together even when WE were with them so I decided to find out. When I saw all of you Alice kept thinking "she can't be alive! Didn't we do everything right?" that made me even more curious. Edward was as confused as she was. I've been shielding everyone from them when I'm at your house and constantly keep tabs on their minds. Alice followed me home to talk to me after our hunting trip the entire time she was talking she was thinking about how Eddie boy sent her to make sure I really didn't remember them. Can you see why I'm acting like I don't remember them? Plus its fun messing with Edward, his ego has taken quite a blow thinking I have no idea who he is!" She laughed.

"I understand Bella but why didn't you tell me sooner? Um but since we're on the subject... I've loved you since you were human and found out that you were my Mate after you disappeared. Peter told me and he also said that Alice and Edward knew. I ran back to the Cullen's house and confronted them, none of the others knew until I busted in and started yellin'. I would have ripped them to shreds if it weren't for Carlisle and Esme. I didn't think they would appreciate it much. They kicked the two of them out of the house but for some reason they let them come back. Now I find this out and I want to kill them even more now for taking my Mate away from me. From what it sounds like trying to get rid of you!" I was shakin' I was so mad!

"Calm down Major." She put her hand on my chest. "We will find out what's going on don't worry. I want answers and I'm going to get them! Then when we find out I want Eddie boy!" She growled it was the sexiest thing when she was pissed.

"Good but I can't promise you that I will let you take him. If I get my hands on him first you will just have to settle for Alice." I told her smiling viciously.

"Come on cowboy I want to go to your house and see everyone. Maybe I can even get some information out of Eddie and Alice's minds while we're there." She grabbed my hand and started in the direction of my house.

We got to the house in record time and Emmett and Rose were sittin' outside. They were feelin' pretty pissed.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" I asked when we got to them.

"Eddie boy and the pixie are driving us insane asking why Bells is shielding us when she's around." Em said.

"We told them that she must think that we need a break from having them in our heads but they think we are all plotting against them somehow so we decided to sit out here until it was time for school."

SHIT! I completely forgot about school with everything that's been going on. By the look on Bella's face so did she.

**'_Darlin' you need to send a text to peter and then one to Nevaeh to let them know we have school. I completely forgot about it.' _**

'**_I will do that right now. I forgot too, there's just so much going on.' _**I heard her mentally sigh.

"You guys want to come back to my house with us? You can hang out there until school and plus there's someone you guys should meet since he's gonna be staying." Bella said.

"Sure Bells! We will meet you there! You should probably go say hey to Esme while Jazz man changes his clothes." Em told her. With that they took off towards Em's jeep and we headed inside. Esme was already waitin' for us. I gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek and went up to change.

* * *

**(POV change) Bella**

"Hey Esme!" I called as I watched as Jasper run upstairs. The way his ass looks in those jeans of his would have killed me if I were human!

"Bella dear! I didn't think I would be seeing you around here for awhile!" Esme said giving me a hug.

"Why do you say that Esme?"

"Oh because I know you and Jasper have discovered you were Mates and I just figured that you would be enjoying your time together." She said flippantly, while she moved to a table to re-arrange some flowers, but I could tell there was more to it than that.

'_Not to mention all the tension that's been in this house ...I just wish they would leave us alone already. I have no idea what possessed them to do this. Oh dear! I must keep my mind on other things...' _She started thinking about her and Carlisle's first wedding so I stopped listening to her thoughts. I have no doubt in my mind that Edward and Alice are the reason for her thoughts though.

"Oh well we have been spending time together and getting to know each other better but i missed all of you! I've gone so long without you all in my life that now that I have you back I'm going to do my best to spend some time with everyone! I just wanted to say hi before we had to go to school though! I hear Jazz coming so we will see you later! Um Esme? Where are Eddie and Ali? Rose and Em said they were here but I don't hear or smell them."

"They went for a quick hunt after Rosalie and Emmett left. Have a good day at school dear!"

"Ok Bye Esme!" I called just as Jasper came down the stairs. I took his hand and we headed for my house.

'**_Jazz I think this whole Edward and Alice thing is bigger than we thought. Esme's thoughts were interesting. She was thinking about how she just wished they would leave them alone. She never said Edward or Alice but she said she had to 'keep her mind on other things' that was all I could get though. We need to be really careful around them I think.'_**

* * *

____End of chapter_

_You guys have been amazing thank you so much for hanging in there with me! I know not a whole lot happened in this chapter but it will pick up again in the next one hopefully! Again i say I will not abandon this story I'm still trying to get over this stupid writers block!_


	12. Don't mess with me

**Thanks everyone for the comments! You all are absolutely wonderful and your comments made my day(s)! It wasn't my best chapter but hopefully this one makes up for it! :) a little bit of some possessive Jasper! YUM! Smeyer owns all I just like to play with them :) Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

**Previously **

"Why do you say that Esme?"

"Oh because I know you and Jasper have discovered you were Mates and I just figured that you would be enjoying your time together." She said flippantly, while she moved to a table to re-arrange some flowers, but I could tell there was more to it than that.

'_Not to mention all the tension that's been in this house ...I just wish they would leave us alone already. I have no idea what possessed them to do this. Oh dear! I must keep my mind on other things...' _She started thinking about her and Carlisle's first wedding so I stopped listening to her thoughts. I have no doubt in my mind that Edward and Alice are the reason for her thoughts though.

"Oh well we have been spending time together and getting to know each other better but i missed all of you! I've gone so long without you all in my life that now that I have you back I'm going to do my best to spend some time with everyone! I just wanted to say hi before we had to go to school though! I hear Jazz coming so we will see you later! Um Esme? Where are Eddie and Ali? Rose and Em said they were here but I don't hear or smell them."

"They went for a quick hunt after Rosalie and Emmett left. Have a good day at school dear!"

"Ok Bye Esme!" I called just as Jasper came down the stairs. I took his hand and we headed for my house.

'**_Jazz I think this whole Edward and Alice thing is bigger than we thought. Esme's thoughts were interesting. She was thinking about how she just wished they would leave them alone. She never said Edward or Alice but she said she had to 'keep her mind on other things' that was all I could get though. We need to be really careful around them I think.'_**

* * *

**Nevaeh POV**

So here I am... sitting here with Zander, my Mate...I like that._ MY MATE!_ When I first walked in I didn't even notice him until Bells said something. A vampire not noticing another unknown vampire...Ugh I could have slapped myself. What if I had been hunting or something and he wasn't my Mate. I was so caught up in my thoughts and making sure it was ok to come back that I just didn't notice.

As soon as I saw him I was attracted but I didn't know he was my Mate until we touched. I had heard about it from other Vampires so I knew. It felt like an electrical current, like we were being tied together, and now I feel this pull towards him. We have been sitting here for about an hour or so just talking and getting to know each other. I sighed loudly, it would be time for school soon and I'm sure Bella would like to come in and get ready. I heard Rose and Em come awhile ago but they were waiting for Bella. When Bella and Jasper got here she "suggested" they go for a quick hunt to give us some more time alone.

"What's wrong doll?"

"I have to get ready for school but I don't want to go." I pouted. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I know, I don't want you to go either but I will be here when you get back. Bella? You can come on in now." He said and a second later Bella, Jasper, Em and Rose came in. Bella had a big smile on her face.

"Well I'm going to go get ready for school. Jazz... come with me?" Bella asked looking at him from under her lashes. I snickered.

"So who's this guy and why are you looking at him like he's the most amazing...OH! OH OH OH! Hells YEAH! Dude I'm Emmett!" Em said, well more like yelled and grabbed Zander's hand to shake it. "Man it's going to be nice having another guy around! Do you like video games? Can we wrestle sometime? What about..." I stopped listening Em was talking a mile a minute. I turned to Rosie.

"So... he's your Mate?" She asked. I nodded. "Oh Nevaeh, I'm so happy for you!" She said coming over and giving me a hug.

"Thanks Rosie. I've been wondering for a long time if I even had one or if I would ever find him. He's amazing and that accent makes me turn into goo!" Zander looked over at me and smirked obviously hearing what I had said. I giggled and Rose was smiling and nodding.

"Guys I hate to break this up but we really need to be heading to school. Em, you can talk to Zander later but I should warn you, you won't win. Oh and I never thought you would stoop so low!" Bells said smirking but didn't give an explanation. Her and Jasper were standing right by the entrance to the living room holding hands. I am still so happy she found him.

I sighed. "Alright I will see you guys there. Zander will you drive me in my car? That way you can use my car if you need to and you can pick me up." They all headed out to their cars and I heard them leave.

"Sure thing sweets. I would love to get behind the wheel of that beauty anyways!" He pulled me off of the couch and wrapped his arms around me. I sunk back against him and almost started purring when his scent hit me. He smelled like pumpkin spice and tobacco. I pulled away and turned to look at him.

"Come on. I can't be late to class or I might get detention and that would keep me away from you for longer than I would like." He leaned in and gave me a small peck on the lips and we left.

* * *

**(POV CHANGE) Bella**

We had hung out outside when we got to the house to give them some more time alone together. Em and Rose kept asking why we weren't going in and I told them that they would understand when we went in. I heard Zander say it was ok to come back in and I was grateful for that because I needed a shower and to get ready for school. Jazz and I headed up to my room and when we got there he had that sexy smirk on his face.

"No, no, no. Jazz, I have to get ready for school!" I said backing away from him with my hands up in front of me. He started stalking towards me.

"Aw come on darlin', we have a few minutes."

"Ugh Jazz as much as I would love to and believe me I would LOVE to, I need a shower!" I squealed as he grabbed me from behind. My squeal quickly turned to a moan when he started kissing down the side of my neck.

"Jasper, no. We really can't right now." I said halfheartedly. He growled and I felt myself pretty much drench my panties. I was about to give in when I heard Em asking if he and Zander could wrestle sometime and then I felt a vision make its way into my head. Normally I would have ignored it but I needed to cool down and find the strength to step away from Jasper so I let it take me.

It was of Emmett and Zander wrestling. Zander had Emmett in a half nelson. Em was losing badly and Zander was barely even trying. Emmett kept taunting him and trying to grab his balls to get him to let go. By the end of the vision I was cracking up! I couldn't believe that Em would stoop so low! Its like unspoken guy rule to never go for the other ones junk!

Jasper pulled away and looked at me curiously. I told him, 'Vision of Em' and 'Tell ya later' and I ran and jumped in the shower before Jasper could realize I was gone. I showered quickly and got dressed. When I walked out into my bedroom Jasper was laying on my bed staring at me.

"That was a very mean thing to do darlin', leavin' me like that."

"Well there's nothing you can do about it now, now is there Major?" I smirked knowing it was time for school.

"That's where you're wrong sweetheart, school's gotta end sometime and then you will have to deal with me." He got up off the bed and walked over to stand in front of me. He ran his fingers very lightly from my neck down to the top of my jeans and back. All of a sudden I felt him manipulating my emotions, he was making me feel so much lust I was practically panting.

"That Bella is what I was feelin' when you left me standing here, and this..." He tailed off sending me those wonderful things you feel right before you orgasm but not sending enough to send me over the edge. My legs were shaking. "This is a little pay back for leaving me that way." He finished saying and then pulled all the emotions away. He turned and opened my room door and held out his hand for me to take.

"This is far from over darlin'." He whispered in my ear.

"I'm holding you to that Cowboy."

We went down stairs and told everyone it was time to go and after a little jab at Emmet we took off for school. When we got there everyone turned to gawk at us as usual. Jasper came around and opened my door and we walked into the school holding hands.

"Bells what did you mean when you said you never thought i'd stoop so low?" Emmett whined. I decided to show Jazz what I saw and see if he thought I should show Em.

**'**_**Jazz this is what I saw earlier you will understand why I was laughing.'** _I showed him and he was laughing so loudly people were stopping and staring.

"Oh my God! Em, remind me to wear a cup next time we wrestle!" Jasper was still laughing.

"WHAT? What are you talking about? Bells! Tell me!" I looked to jasper and he shook his head to tell me not to tell Emmett.

"Sorry Em maybe if your a good big brother I will tell you sometime!" I took off with Jasper to our first class. We walked in and saw Eddie and Alice waiting for us with big fake smiles plastered on their lying faces. If I were human they would have looked genuine but with all my training and heightened senses I could tell they were fake.

"Hi Bella! Jasper! We saved you guys seats next to us!" Alice's high pitched voice made me want to cringe.

"Oh! Thanks guys!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

We took our seats and the teacher started her lecture. I didn't pay attention through the whole thing because a certain Texan vampire kept sending me wave after wave of lust and thinking about what he wanted to do to me. It was taking everything in me not to jump him in the middle of class. I was gripping my desk so tightly that I'm sure there were finger impressions on it. Jasper sent me a smirk because he knew exactly what he was doing to me.

'_Like what you see darlin'?' _I growled softly. The only ones that could hear it were the ones that had vampire hearing. Edward and Alice shot me a look and I shrugged it off. Jasper was driving me insane! When the bell finally rang I was ecstatic. I practically ran out of there and into the bathroom. Jasper was softly chuckling and Edward and Alice were asking what was wrong.

**'_I will meet you in our next class I need a minute, thanks to you. You, sir, play dirty.' _**I sent to him. I was standing in the bathroom trying to calm myself down when I heard some girls coming in so I went into a stall so they didn't ask why I was standing there just taking deep breaths.

"Oh my god! How weird is it that all of those Cullen's are siblings but they're dating eachother? Well all but Jasper but I have no idea what a god like him see's in that Bella chick. Sure, she's pretty but I am so much better looking than her!"

"I know its so weird! I mean I guess they aren't technically related except for Jasper and Rosalie and Alice and Emmett but still it is weird! Oh and how weird is it that Bella was here for like a day and then her and Jasper are acting like they've been together for years! Whatever, I just can't believe that all the guys here are practically falling at their feet... especially Zane! He wants Bella bad and I'm sure he would do just about anything to get into her pants."

"I totally agree. Come on it's almost time for the bell to ring." It still amazes me that girls are still that catty toward others. You would think in the last 80 something years that high school kids would have evolved at least a little but nope, not at all! I heard the bell ring and was making my way to class when Zane stopped me.

"OH! Hey Bella! How are you?"

"Hey Zane. I'm fine just going to class." I said while trying to step around him but he wasn't letting me.

"Cool. So do you want to go out sometime?" Wow straight to the point.

"Sorry Zane your not really my type plus, I'm with Jasper. I really need to get to class." I tried stepping around him again but he blocked me for the second time. I was standing with my back in a corner. Now if he would have known I was a vampire and I didn't have the risk of exposing us than I could have easily gotten away but that wasn't the case so I had to be careful and play human. I felt determination and anger coming off of him and by this time the hall was completely deserted.

"Well I think I am your type and I also think that we will be going on a date in the near future. I don't think that _Jasper_ is the one that's right for you." He sneered. It took everything in me not to drain this little boy right here and now. He was really pissing me off and if we had been in any other place I would have. Insulting my mate, telling me what I will be doing, and cornering me. I started counting to try and calm myself down.

"Listen here _Zane._ I will _NOT_ be going anywhere with you and you will keep my boyfriends name out of your fucking mouth. Now let me pass!" I hissed, barely keeping a grip on my anger.

" I will let you go to class as soon as you agree to go on a date with me. I don't think you are in any position to be telling me what to do considering _I _have _you_ cornered." He smirked and ran his fingers down my jaw. I clenched my fists to keep myself in check. If I don't get out of here soon I am going to lose it and kill him. I decided to use a little of my strength he can't really say anything about that. I pushed myself away from the wall and brought my hand up like I was going to caress his cheek and neck. His smirk turned into a full blown smile.

"I knew you'd see it my way." He said radiating smugness. I smiled sweetly at him and put my hand around his neck and reversed our positions so that his back was to the corner and I tightened my hand marginally. His eyes got wide and I got into his face.

"No, I don't see your way. I really do think you should have let me go. I am a black belt in every martial arts you can think of and some you probably haven't heard of. You really shouldn't have fucked with me Zane. Now you will not say another thing about Jasper, his family... or mine, and if I ever hear about you cornering a girl that doesn't want you to then I will personally remind you why its not right to do that. So be a good little boy and run off to class. Oh and Jasper is more man than you could ever even dream of being." I said as I walked away to my class.

The teacher reprimanded me for being late but since I was "new" she didn't send me to the office. Jasper, Alice, and Edward were looking at me, curiosity radiating off of them, I knew I needed to tell Jasper what happened but I wasn't about to tell the other two.

**'_Jazz now don't get mad ok? I took care of it, everything's fine now.'_**

**'_Ok I'm not making any promises though darlin'. What happened? Why were you late?'_**

I showed him what happened and by the end he was growling so loudly people were starting to stare. I grabbed his hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

**'**_**Jazz you need to calm down now! People are staring.'** _He barely nodded before asking the teacher if he could go to the bathroom.

**'_Jazz don't do anything. I took care of it already.' _**

He walked out of class acting like he hadn't heard what I said to him.

I got curious glances from Edward and Alice as he left and I just shook my head. Jasper never came back to class and I was starting to get worried. I was anxiously waiting for the bell to ring, there was only 30 seconds left but every second felt like 10 minutes. The teacher was assigning the homework for the night and then the bell rang. I was out of there so fast that I was slightly worried that it was too fast. I didn't see Jasper anywhere so I followed his scent. When I finally found him he was on the side of the school building with Zane backed up into the corner.

"I swear _boy_, if I ever even catch you lookin' at my girl it will not end well for you. Do you understand that? I am capable of things you can't even dream of but if you did, they would give you nightmares." Zane nodded. He was shaking and the fear I felt radiating off of him was insane. I knew it was only fueling Jasper on so I started walking over to him.

"Jasper? Jazz calm down! I told you to leave him alone." As I reached him I put my hand on his chest and it got his attention. He grabbed my hand that was on his chest and pulled me into his embrace.

He roughly brought his lips to mine and I moaned quietly. His tongue swept over my bottom lip asking for entrance and I opened my mouth to allow it. My hands fisted into his hair as his started to explore my body when I realized Zane was still here. I reluctantly pulled away from Jasper's lips and turned my head slightly to the side to look at Zane. This boy was never going to learn! He was looking at me with so much lust in his eye's that if I couldn't have felt it I still would have known. I glared at him and Jasper started growling at him. I sent Jazz a heavy dose of calm and turned to Zane.

"Will you ever learn?" I asked him walking forward towards him.

"I threaten you, then my _boyfriend_ threatens you and yet you still stand there eye fucking me? As if I would EVER be interested in you! Those weren't empty threats Zane, it looks as if I will have to give you a reminder." I stepped closer to him, grabbed his balls, and squeezed.

"Now then, this is the last time I'm going to say this, if you still don't listen either Jasper, myself, or his brother Emmett will come and make it so you never forget again. _I AM NOT NOR WILL I EVER BE INTERESTED IN YOU! _Do you fucking understand that?"

"Y-y-yes." I let go of his balls and walked back to Jasper.

"Leave!" I called over my shoulder to Zane. He ran as fast as he could back into the school.

In a flash I was pinned up against the wall. Jasper was holding my hands above my head and started kissing my neck. I moaned and bucked my hips against his when he started kissing my collar bone. One of his hands came down a grazed the side of my breast and I moaned louder.

"Your mine Bella, no one else's. _MINE._" He said. I could only moan and nod. His lips finally met mine and I almost dropped to the ground because of how intense it was. His tongue was fighting mine for dominance which I gladly gave to him. He barely pulled away and I whimpered. He chuckled and started kissing my neck again.

"Who's are you darlin'? I want to hear you say it." He growled.

"God! I'm yours Major. Only yours, forever!" He pushed his hips against mine and I felt how much he wanted me. I purred and he grabbed my legs and pulled me up to wrap them around his waist. Jasper pushed me harder back into the wall and somewhere in my head I realized that we probably just put a Bella sized dent in it. He kissed back up to my mouth and just as his lips touched mine...

"Cough, cough!" EMMETT! UGH

"What the fuck now?" I whined and looked over Jasper's shoulder. Emmett, Rose, Edward, and Alice were standing there staring at us. Emmett and Rose looked amused, Edward and Alice on the other hand looked disgusted but tried to hide it. I sighed and unwrapped myself from Jazz.

"Well what was so important you guys felt the need to interrupt us?" I questioned.

"Well I had a vision and I thought you guys should hear about it since it involves you..." Alice. _LIE! _Jasper gave me a look that said he felt it too.

"I thought you couldn't see mine or Jaspers future?" I asked.

* * *

-**End of chapter! hope you all like it sorry for the slight cliffy! :) You all are so wonderful and all your comments really helped me get through this chapter! And some added inspiration from The last Airbender which i just drooled over jackson rathbone the entire movie! :) hopefully the next one will be up soon! **


	13. Sex, lies, and planning

**I say it all the time but you guys are wonderful! Thanks for all the comments! Smeyer owns all I'm just skating on her pond! :) Now then on to chapter 13! Citrus warning! I hope you all like it this is my first full lemon! :) -**

* * *

**Previously**

"Who's are you darlin'? I want to hear you say it." He growled.

"God! I'm yours Major. Only yours, forever!" He pushed his hips against mine and I felt how much he wanted me. I purred and he grabbed my legs and pulled me up to wrap them around his waist. Jasper pushed me harder back into the wall and somewhere in my head I realized that we probably just put a Bella sized dent in it. He kissed back up to my mouth and just as his lips touched mine...

"Cough, cough!" EMMETT! UGH

"What the fuck now?" I whined and looked over Jasper's shoulder. Emmett, Rose, Edward, and Alice were standing there staring at us. Emmett and Rose looked amused, Edward and Alice on the other hand looked disgusted but tried to hide it. I sighed and unwrapped myself from Jazz.

"Well what was so important you guys felt the need to interrupt us?" I questioned.

"Well I had a vision and I thought you guys should hear about it since it involves you..." Alice. _LIE! _Jasper gave me a look that said he felt it too.

"I thought you couldn't see mine or Jaspers future?" I asked.

* * *

**Bella POV.**

"I thought you couldn't see mine or Jasper's future?" I asked Alice knowing that I could get the answers from her mind. I knew it was a lie because I automatically protect Jasper with my shield because he's my Mate and unless I pull it back from myself its _always _protecting me.

_'Of course I can't see them! I can't believe Edward thought we could fool them! I will at least try though. Edward thinks I can do it because of all the years we fooled Jasper into thinking that I loved him. We were so stupid not to take care of the problem ourselves!' _I growled when I heard that. They all shot me curious looks.

"Its nothing I was just thinking of that little fucker that keeps messing with me. Sorry, continue." I said. I would tell Jasper later.

"Well that's what we thought but after class when you went to find Jazzy I was hit so hard with a vision Edward had to support me or I would have fallen down!" She screeched, at least that's what it sounded like to me. Edward was nodding in agreement with an innocent worried look on his face.

"Well what was it?" Jasper asked impatiently.

"I'm sorry to say this but I had a vision of the Volturi finding out that you two are together and them deciding that you are too powerful together. They will come and offer Jasper a place in their guard, you refuse, and then they decide to kill you both. I wanted to tell you because Edward and I came to the conclusion you both should split up. It's the only way to keep you both alive. Bella you need to leave here so that you both will be safe. I'm so sorry but there's nothing we can do about it." She finished. I mentally rolled my eyes because the Volturi already knew about Jasper and I but they didn't know that.

I couldn't figure out what they were up to but I was sure as hell going to find out! Before I could respond Jasper cut in.

"We will do no such thing. _IF_ and I highly doubt it, they do come then we will deal with it then. I have waited too long to have Bella by my side and I won't be giving her up that easily." Jasper said deadly calm. I could tell that he was laughing on the inside though.

"Fine! Have it your way. Its your heads though. I would think after everything we've been through Jazzy that you would listen to me!" She grumbled and walked away with Edward in tow. I shook my head and turned to Emmett and Rose.

"Either of you have any idea what that was about? I know for a fact she can't see Jasper and I but I don't know what they are getting at by trying to fool us like that."

"No idea Bells. We saw them arguing and went to see what was up then they gave us the whole 'I-had-a-vision-and-you-all-must-listen-and-do-wha t-we-say thing and we followed them out here. We have all had our suspicions that they were up to something but now this just solidifies that." Em replied. Jazz and I nodded in agreement.

"Well lets get to our next classes. We will ask Petey if he knows anything later. By the way where's Nevaeh at? I haven't seen her since this morning."

"Oh She skipped the rest of the day! She wanted to go and be with Zander!" Rose told me. I shook my head and smirked at that.

The rest of the day past in a blur as usual; after school Rose and Em went home and Jasper and I went back to my house. When we got there Peter the "all knowing" was waiting for us. He had a cocky smirk on his face and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well what do you know Merlin?"

"Well _Hells Bells_... and don't get pissed at me for callin' you that, you started it with that Merlin shit. You know I hate when you call me that! Anyways what I know is that the evil little tink and fuckward are planin' somthin' big to try to get you two out of the way. 'Why would they do that, oh most awesome Peter?'" He did a horrible impersonation of me and I rolled my eyes again.

"Well Majorette, apparently back in the day there was this 'great seer' that predicted the rulers of the blood drinkers would fall to two very evil souls but I think that they may think you two could stop it from happening. Now they don't know your story Bella but they have seen some of your scars and know that you're a shield. I guess they put 2 and 2 together and realized that with your shield and obvious fighting skills you and the Major would be unstoppable."

"Pete why is this the first time I'm hearing about this? How did they see my scars I always keep them well out of sight?" I asked.

"Well I think it may be because you have two psycho vampire stalkers. It's not really detailed and I have no idea why or how they are involved. Hell, it might not even have anything to do with that. You know my gift isn't always 100 percent accurate. All I know for sure is that they want you out of the picture." He said shrugging.

"Aw fuck! Really Peter? This is just what we need! Find out what you can and remember we leave for Volterra in 2 weeks. I will try to get in contact with my informants before then. I need to go for a run." I said and took off. I really needed to clear my head.

I ran almost to Canada before I stopped. I was sitting on some rocks in the middle of a forest when I sensed her._ Well she has impeccable timing! This saves me some work, though._

"What do you want? I really don't have time for your fuckery right now unless you have something useful." I growled.

"I'm sorry Miss Isabella. First, here I thought you might want these." I caught the small pack of cigarettes that was thrown to me. Now I don't normally smoke but before I was changed, after Edward left, I found that it calmed me. It doesn't do much anymore, its more the smell and action of it that calms me. I nodded in thanks and took one out and lit it.

"I also came to give you an update on what was going on..." She trailed off.

"Well... get on with it Lucy! I don't have time for this and I'm sure Jasper is going to be looking for me soon. You don't want him to find you here do you?" I felt her fear.

"J-Jasper? Why would he be looking for you?"

"Well you see, it turns out he's my Mate. Kind of fitting huh? The God of War... Mate of The Queen of Destruction." I smirked. In my years of dealing with other vampires I've found that fear usually works best in some situations.

Maybe I should explain, you see Lucy is Maria's sister, Maria believes that her and Jasper killed Lucy and Nettie but obviously that wasn't the case. They are very much alive...well un-dead. I'm not sure how they pulled it off but they obviously weren't killed. I know that one aspect that helped was Lucy's power. Lucy is a very smart woman and on top of that she has the power to change her appearance and scent of anyone she chooses; she just so happened to never mention that to anyone but Nettie. How do I know them you may ask? Well it was on one of my missions for the Volturi, see I have been tracking Maria for quite sometime now...

* * *

_****FLASHBACK****_

_It was 2012 and we were somewhere in Mexico, I was talking to some of the Vampires around there trying to get information on Maria when I was approached by two female vampires. They both had Long brown hair. One was around 5'4 and the other slightly taller, maybe about 5'6. They were, of course, beautiful but I could see the crescent shaped scars that littered their bodies. I was immediately on alert; Vampires don't approach us, we approach them._

_"We have some Information on what you are looking into." The taller one said. She took a submissive position with her hands raised, eyes down, and neck bared._

_"Well SPEAK!" I ordered. _

_"I'm sorry but we must tell you in private, there are spies everywhere. I am all for helping you but I look out for me and my sister above all else." She had a slight English accent though she looked to be of Mexican descent. Her emotions were honest and fearful and her thoughts were the same. I nodded to her._

_"Alright follow me." I turned to leave with them and Peter was at my side. _

_"Where ya goin', Boss?" He asked in a sing song voice while bouncing up and down slightly. I shook my head at him. I seriously didn't understand how Charlotte put up with his ass. _

_"Like you don't already know; I am going to have a little conversation with Lucy and Nettie here." They looked shocked because I knew their names. They just didn't realize that I picked them out of their minds. _

_"Well I think I should accompany you." He said but what he meant was 'I'm comin' because I got a feelin' something will happen.' He shot me a look to tell me he was serious. _

_"Alright. Let's go." I ordered. _

_We walked into an underground bar, it was owned by a Vampire who had ties with the Volturi, and into the back room. It was soundproofed and even though it doesn't completely block out sound for our kind its pretty damn close as long as we talk at our normal speed. Any vampire in range would only hear a slight buzzing noise. Peter shot Marco, the owner, a look that said "stay put" and closed the door behind us._

_**'Boss if we don't do this quickly we're gonna have some problems.' **__Peter thought to me. I nodded to him._

_"We don't have much time so I suggest you tell us what you know."_

_"I must ask. If the information we give you is useful would you please tell no one outside of this room about what we have said?" Lucy asked. From her thoughts I could tell this was important and could cost them their lives._

_"Only IF its useful; we will keep everything to ourselves." Then right before my eyes their appearances changed. Lucy now had blonde hair that stopped at her shoulder blades, she was still the same height, her face more angular. Nettie also had blond hair but it was a shade or two darker than Lucy's and it was shorter and wavy. Her face also took on a different shape, it was now slightly heart shaped. It looked as if they could have been sisters in their human lives. _

_"Who are you?" I demanded._

_"Well we are Lucy and Nettie...Maria's sisters." Nettie said. _

_"Impossible! They were killed many years ago!" I hissed. _

_"Actually Maria and her Major, Jasper, only thought they had killed us. As you can see I can Shift my appearance and anyone else's and also our scent. That is how we got away. May I ask who you are? We only knew that you were looking for information and that you were from the Volturi." _

_Peter was getting anxious, we were both on alert because while no one can hear us we also can't hear them. He gave me a Hurry-the-fuck-up look._

_"My name is Isabella but you may know me as the 'Goddess of destruction"." When I said that their emotions were both shocked and terrified. Huh I guess they've heard of me. "Alright so that explains that but what information do you have for me? We are on a time frame here." _

_"Oh yes Sorry Miss! We have come to tell you that Maria has been making newborns not only to gain territory but she also wants to overtake the Volturi. If that happens, she will expose us to the humans and declare herself queen of them and us. You can see why we don't want this to happen. It will destroy both Vampires and Humans." Nettie said _

_"That is extremely good to know. She somehow keeps evading us... we can never get to her for some reason, do you know why this is?" I asked._

_"Yes. She has many powers in her arsenal but her prized possession is a vampire named Devin, I'm not sure how he does it but he always kept us one step ahead of everyone else and when anyone would get close it was like he made all of our scents seem days old." She was lost in thought but it worked to my advantage because I was able to see Devin through her memories. He was about 6'2 his hair was cut into a military crew cut and it was dark brown. He had strong facial features...he almost looked like he could be related to Emmett._

_"Unless you just stumble upon her or she wants to be found its extremely difficult to get to her. I have been talking to her lately, at first it was just to make sure she didn't know it was me but then I figured I could go to the Volturi and trade information for our lives because we know if we were found by Aro he would kill us for working with Maria all those years ago, it was pure luck that you showed up here." Lucy finished and shook her head._

_All of a sudden the door flew off its hinges and 6 newborns stood before us. I moved in front of Lucy and Nettie hopefully giving Lucy enough time to change their appearances. Peter was to my left and we were both crouched and ready to spring._

_"Mistress Maria sends a warning to you Volturi! Leave her alone or it will be your heads!" One hissed at us. I sent enough fear out to them that they were frozen to where they stood; I walked to the one in front who had spoken. It was obvious that he was almost over his newborn year. _

_"Do you know who I am Child? You have no idea of the things I'm capable of... William." His eyes got huge as I addressed him. "That's right, I know your name and I also know that you were turned last year and that you're reaching the end of your newborn year. Do you know what that means? It means that if we don't destroy you, she certainly will, but she won't have to worry about that because we will take care of it." With that said I grabbed his head and twisted it clean off. Peter and I took care of the rest of them quickly because while I can incapacitate them for awhile its harder the more there are. Luckily newborns are pretty simple so I can hold them longer than 2 mature vampires. At least at that time I could only incapacitate 2. My powers have gotten stronger since then. _

_I turned to Lucy and Nettie. "Here is my card. If you learn anymore you call me, understood?" They nodded their heads. Once we were outside of the building I set it on fire. Marco didn't make it out but I could hardly feel bad for killing him, he was a nasty vampire most of the time. Peter and I took off toward the rest of my team and acted as if we were there all along._

*******End Flashback*******

* * *

I just remember something Aro had said and decided to ask her about it.

"Lucy when Aro called me he said that I was to take out "Maria and her sisters", what did he mean by that?"

"Its not us, I can assure you. If Maria knew we were still alive it would be very horrible for us, but Maria has found 2 new "sisters" Gabriella and Drina. They are gifted, this is what I came to inform you about. If you hadn't left that note in your old house I would have never found you. Their gifts are very useful..."

"How useful is useful?"

"Gabriella can create illusions so it seems they are not there even though they could be standing right in front of you and with Devin's power its quite difficult to ever find them. Drina can get into your head. She can make the entire newborn army act as if they are decades old but they still have their strength. You cannot fight them the way you are used to fighting newborns since they are not impulsive and they have actual technique. She is currently in Galveston TX but she is planning on doing some more recruiting in Houston. Right now her numbers are at 126. Its the biggest she's ever had, Drina keeps them sane so they don't try to kill each other." She finished telling me.

"Anything else?" She shook her head no. "Alright thank you for coming to tell me all of this. Get back to Nettie and stay low we will be moving on her soon enough." She nodded and took off the way she came.

I sat there processing everything she told me while I smoked another cigarette. When I was done I took off toward my house again. As I approached the house Jasper was standing outside waiting for me.

"Darlin', you ok?" He asked, coming over and taking me in his arms. I relaxed against his chest.

"Yeah I'm ok. I just needed to process something's. I've got some information on Maria that I will tell everyone later. This mission is going to be very difficult." I sighed.

I filled everyone in on what I found out later that day but only Peter and I knew where I got the information from. I wanted to tell Jasper but I wouldn't tell him unless Lucy and Nettie said it was ok. They are two of my most important contacts and we cannot afford to lose them. Jasper being the wonderful vampire he is didn't question me about how I found all of this out.

The next week and a half passed with school, planning, and spending time with our Mates. Jasper told me he played the guitar and that he would play for me sometime which I was excited about since I picked up guitar 15 years ago. Now here we were; just a few days away from leaving for Volterra. We haven't found out anything else since Lucy came but we have enough information for just need to figure out who Maria's informant is and then we can make our move.

"Darlin'... come on it's been a week since you last hunted, you've gotta be thirsty. Plus it'll help get your mind off of things for a little bit." I sighed. He knew I was thirsty and that I was thinking about the upcoming events. I kept getting all of these visions that didn't make any sense. There were just too many unknown variables. Before I could respond Jazz grabbed me out of my chair and threw me over his shoulder. We were out the door and into the forest where he dropped me onto the ground.

"Hunt." Was all he said but I could hear the authority in his voice that left no room for argument.

I got up quickly and caught the scent of a heard of deer; I was gone before I could fully register it, my inner vampire coming out to play and it felt great. I have kept her in for too long but soon she will be able to run free for a little while. I really don't know how the Cullen's do it, we all have our inner vampires but they keep theirs locked up. I wouldn't be surprised if one day they just became feral. I never understood why Edward was always so adamant that they were monsters, still don't. Its just a part of who we are and once they learn to accept that the sooner they will learn how to control the vampire side of themselves instead of shutting it out. It only makes it worse. I took down 3 bucks before I felt him watching me. Wave after wave of lust was being thrown at me and I knew my eyes were pitch black again, but this time not from thirst. I looked down at my clothes and realized in my haste to get to the herd I must not have dodged the tree branches because my clothes were torn in places that left little to the imagination. I looked back up at Jasper and smirked at him as he stalked toward me.

He watched me like I was his prey, a deadly smirk on his lips. His body moved so fluidly, I felt myself get extremely wet at the sight. The God of War wanted to play and I was all for it. He finally reached me just when the anticipation was getting to be too grabbed me roughly around the waist and pulled me to him. I could hear and feel the low growl emanating through his body. His lips roughly found mine and his tongue pushed its way into my mouth, I moaned at the contact. Jasper was kissing me so fiercely that I almost fell to the ground. The next thing I knew, I felt the rough bark of a tree up against my back. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist and he ground himself onto me.

"Mmm Jazz! Please...need...more." I panted out. He ripped my shirt and bra off and growled in response. One of his hands went to my breast and he started playing with my nipple while his mouth found the other one. I threw my head back against the trunk of the tree and heard a cracking noise. My pants suddenly found their way to the ground in shreds and my underwear following quickly. I decided he had too much clothing on and pushed him back from me, I ripped his clothing from his body and he growled. The goddess was out and all I wanted was for him to finally claim me. I don't need romance, I need _him. _

I grabbed him by his neck and kissed him hard, our hands touching everywhere we could. We both knew this was not going to be slow but neither of us cared, we both _needed_ this. Our Vampire sides _needed _it.

"On the ground, my Mate." My major demanded. I felt myself get even more wet if that's possible. I laid back on the forest floor and he was on top of me in less than a second.

We were both growling and moaning, grinding against one another both of us frantic with the need to claim and be claimed. I felt his long hard shaft slide into, me he went slow at first so I could adjust. Luckily I had broken my hymen when I was human, Renee wanted to take up riding horses that actually lasted 2 years and I had gotten quite good but thats a thought for another time. I started feeling the pleasure build within me every time I felt him slide out and back in. There was no coherent thought in our minds, this was just animalistic need. He pulled out of me and I growled at him but he just smirked, flipped me around so that I was on my hands and knees in front of him, and then slammed himself back into me. He was hitting some very amazing spots now.

"FUCK! Major...Please...I need..."

"What do you need Isabella? Tell me." He growled out as he started kissing and licking the back of my neck.

"...MORE! please!"

"Please what?" He growled, his teeth nipping at my neck.

"PLEASE MAJOR!" He brought one of his hands down and started to swirl his fingers around my clit; I started to shake from all the pleasure I was feeling. I was so close and so was he. He started pounding into me even faster, one of his arms wrapped around my waist to keep me up right.

"That's it Isabella, come all over my big cock." He growled and I moaned. It was so fucking hot hearing him talk to me like that. I started pushing back against him and the forest rang with the sound of thunder as we slammed into each other. I felt my insides fluttering with my impending orgasm and Jasper flipped me back over onto my back and quickly resumed his hard, fast thrusts.

"M-MAJOR...I-I-I'm gonna cum!"

He picked up pace even more and I felt myself tighten around him and explode calling out his name as I did.

"BELLA!" He roared as he released himself into me. I felt him bite into my neck claiming me as his the sensation alone made me cum again. He collapsed on top of me purring and licking my neck where he just bit.

We stayed like that for a while then I realized we had been gone all night and the sun was rising.

"Darlin', I wanna say that I'm sorry for not makin' that more romantic and all but...I'm not. That was amazing and just the way it should be when a vampire claims his Mate. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No dont worry, you didn't. I agree that it was just the way it should have been. It was wonderful Jazz. We should get back home though they will be wondering what's taking so long."

"Alright lets go. I hope you don't have any problems with Peter and Char seein' us naked because our clothes didn't make it." He laughed.

"Naw Petey's seen it a time or two and so has char." I heard Jasper growl lowly and I realized what I had just said and how it could be taken. "Jasper the only reason that fucker has seen me naked is because he walked in on me getting dressed once and the other time is was a particularly bad mission we were sent on and the vamps there tore at our clothes."

He just nodded and offered his hand to help me up even though I didn't need it. When we got to my back yard we sped inside and up to my bedroom to get showered and dressed we had leaves and dirt everywhere. Once we were done we made our way down stairs to a very amused Peter and Charlotte.

"So...Y'all have fun?" Peter smirked.

"Shut up fucker, you know we did. Now lets get all of your ridiculous comments outta the way so we can move on and finish planning how everything's going to happen." I said.

"Damn we heard y'all all the way here! Not to mention all the fuckin' lust that was swirling around the entire town I'm sure everyone 'round here had a bit of fun! I know we did!"

"Are you done now?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Good. Now have we learned anything else?"

* * *

***End chapter*******

**R&R if you feel like it :)**


	14. Em's got something to say

_Hey everyone! thanks for being so patient! I've been really sick for the last week or so and I'm just now starting to feel better! plus my husband just got home from deployment and has been off of work so i needed to teach him the ways of parenting! lol! owns all I just like making Jasper do naughty things!_

* * *

Jpov

God! That was fuckin' hot! I can't stop thinkin' about our fuck in the woods! I woulda liked her first time to be in a bed but neither of us could have waited. It was fuckin' perfect for us though, the God of war finally claimed his Queen.

"Are you done now?" I heard Bella ask. I must not have been paying attention. Peter nodded his head yes.

"Good. Now have we learned anything else?"

"Sorry. We still haven't found anything yet but I'm sure Aro's library will have more information. Just a few more days. No worries boss lady!" Peter said.

"Does Zander know his part?" I asked. We had decided that Zander would go with us to the actual mission but until then he would keep an eye on the Cullen's for us.

"Yep he does. That leaves one little matter...hunting. I will go tomorrow, Jazz you're welcome to come with me but I don't want you to do it if you're not going to be able to make the switch."

I had been thinking about this a lot lately and my control is extremely good. I know that I will need to be at my strongest to take on this mission so I'm fine with it. I've thought through the years that denying my inner vampire was going to catch up with me someday so it will be good to let him out for a little while. I'm not as weak as the Cullen's think I am. I'm the god of war for fucks sake! I walked over and wrapped my arms around Bella.

"Darlin' I'll be fine. No worries sweets. I will be goin' with ya tomorrow." I said and kissed her temple.

"Knew you would Major. Now then, Char and I are gonna go huntin' in Seattle we will be back tomorrow afternoon. Try not to cause any more orgies while we're gone, we don't wanna miss it!" I heard a resounding CRACK as Bella and Char both hit him at the same time. I started laughing so hard at the look on his face I was holdin' my sides.

"Fuck! What was that for? Shut up Major!" He growled while he was rubbing the back of his head.

"Just leave Petey or its gonna get a lot worse for you! I can see what your going to say next and if you don't want to play a game of "hide Petey's dick" then I suggest you keep it to yourself!" I saw Peter grimace as Bells said this.

"I take it you've played this game before?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yes a few times and Peter should know better than to get on Bella's nerves by now. I can't say he didn't deserve it though." Char said shaking her head. "Come on Peter lets go before Bells gets pissed at you! Bye guys see you tomorrow!" She said as she drug Peter out of the house.

I chuckled and shook my head as I made my way toward Bella to wrap my arms around her waist.

"So Darlin' what do you want to do now that Peters out of our hair for the night?" I asked while I kissed up the side of her neck from behind.

"Hmm I don't know Major what do you think we should do?" I felt her lust increase and I couldn't help but grind myself onto her. She spun in my arms and I leaned into kiss her but right before our lips met the front door swung open.

"BELLS! Jazman! Whats up?" Emmet boomed. FUCK! He ran over and hugged Bella and gave me a fist bump. Rose was standing behind him shaking her head but she came in and gave us a hug.

"So what were you guys doing?" Em asked.

"Well before we were so RUDELY interrupted I was about to take my beautiful mate upstairs and have my way with her. Why are you here?" I bet he could feel the annoyance rolling off of me in waves. He was feeling very protective over Bella right now and I didn't like it, she's _my_ mate!

**_'Major you need to calm the fuck down! Take a deep breath or something!'_** I heard in my mind. I did as told though it only helped a little bit.

Bella zoned out the minute Em went to open his mouth. I rushed over to her to ask what she was seeing and I felt a huge amount of amusement coming off of her.

"Darlin' what are you seein'?" She shook her head and smiled at me.

"It was nothing Cowboy. Just do me a favor and be nice ok? He needs to get it out."

"Um ok? What do you mean darlin'?"

"Jasper come take a walk with me. We need to talk about some things." Em said with a slight edge to his voice. Bella nodded her head and gave me a quick kiss before her and Rose ran upstairs. I sighed and motioned for Em to follow me.

When we were about 6 miles away from the house Emmett stopped and broke a tree in half to sit on. He looked like he was concentrating very hard on something and I could feel his determination to get this out.

"Dude did you and Bells...claim each other?" I nodded and heard a small growl escape him. What the fuck?

"Jasper I know you guys are mates but...FUCK! That's my little sister and I swear to whatever god there is that if you hurt her I will not hesitate to kick your fucking ass. Got me?" I felt before I heard the rumble start to build in my chest. Where in the hell does he get off telling me not to hurt my mate...like I could! Then I remembered what Bella said.

"You know I wont hurt her Em. It goes against everything I am to." He nodded knowing what I was saying was the truth.

"I know man but she means a lot to me. You know... she reminds me so much of my little sister when I was human. From the day she walked into the house with Edward I felt like I had to protect her and I promised myself I would, then we fucking leave and I don't know all that happened to her but I can feel that it wasn't good. I should have been there to protect her and keep her from having to go through everything she did...I feel like I've failed her." By the end he was just whispering. I always knew he thought of her like a little sister but never to this extent. I walked over to him and clasped my hand in his shoulder. I sent him all my understanding and thanks.

"Em, I know she feels the same about you but maybe you should talk to her about this tonight because you know we leave tomorrow for awhile but I think you both need to hear what the other one has to say. Come on we might as well go hunt so the ladies can talk. He nodded and with that we went.

**BELLAS POV**

* * *

After the first part of the vision I tuned it out because I could feel that they were about to have a serious conversation and I didn't want to intrude on their privacy. Rose and I were up in my room and she was looking through my closet while I was sitting on the bed. She sighed loudly and I could feel she wanted to say something.

"What is it Rose?"

"Nothing...ok not nothing. I just wanted to thank you for accepting me back in your life when I was so horrible to you when you were human. I don't deserve it Bella but it means a lot."

"Nothing to thank Rose. Now that I understand where you were coming from I can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing. Now then do you want to know what the boys are talking about?" She nodded her head and started to practically bounce up and down.

I told her about my vision and she started laughing when I described the look on Em and Jasper's faces while they were talking about it. We talked about a ton of things basically just getting to know each other a bit better. She was telling me about how annoying Edward and Alice were being and that her and Emmett couldn't take much more of it. Then we heard Nevaeh and Zander come home, run up into her room, and then a loud crash that sounded like the bed breaking. We looked at each other with wide eyes then started cracking up. I decided to talk to Rose in her mind so that we wouldn't distract them and plus it was just easier on me if my mind was busy because then I could block out the feelings, thoughts, and sounds better.

**_'Rose?'_** She looked so startled.

**_'Um yes Bella?' _**

_**'Family calls me Bells, Rose.'** _She looked really shocked again and mumbled** 'That's gonna take some getting used to.'** I chuckled at that and she shot me a look.

**_'What? It's weird not being the only one in your head!...Thanks Bells.' _**

**_'No problem. So you know Peter, Charlotte, Jasper, and myself are leaving tomorrow for a while right?' _**

**_'Yeah. Where are you going by the way? I mean you don't have to tell me but I was just curious.' _**

I sighed I really didn't want to lie to her but what we had told everyone else was that Jasper and I wanted to travel and just be together for awhile and that Peter and Char were just leaving.

**_'I don't want to lie to you but I can't really say. Don't worry though we will be back soon-ish but we told everyone else that Jasper and I just wanted to be together on our own for awhile. One day I hope I can tell you but it's best you don't know.' _**

**_'Like with Nevaeh? How you keep things from her to keep her safe?' _**

**_'Yeah just like that. I will not drag you all into my shit and anyways I got it taken care of. Just don't miss me too much while I'm gone!' _**I laughed and so did she.

**_'Oh I'll try not to.'_ **she said and rolled her eyes.**_ 'Just call or txt every once in awhile so I don't worry too much ok? I know it will be hard for you to call with dickward and the pixie on speed but try.' _**

_**'I was actually wanting to ask you something. Would you and Emmett want to come stay here while we're gone? It would probably be a nice change from having to block your thoughts all the time. We have an extra room anyways. It could be yours and Em's whenever you want to get away.'** _As I finished saying that she launched herself at me in a huge hug that almost rivaled Emmett's. I laughed.

**_'I take that as a yes then?'_**

**_'YES, YES, YES! Thank you so much Bells! Is it ok with Nevaeh?'_**

**_' Yep I sent her a text and asked her about it earlier she loves having another sister and thinks it will be fun!' _**

We spent the next few hours sharing memories with each other. Ones from our human lives and she laughed when I showed her the one of seeing them for the first time and what I had thought of them. We heard Nevaeh and Zander leave the house with a quick word telling us they were going to a movie.

**_'Bells...You really were always meant for Jasper.'_** I was confused by what she meant so I sent her a bit of my confusion, she nodded and continued.

**_'Don't you remember? when you showed me that memory of the first time you saw us your mind stayed watching Jasper until he was out of view and you felt a touch of jealousy at Alice being on his arm, then you saw Edward.' _**

**_'Huh. I never realized that... I wonder why...'_**

Just then I heard Jasper and Emmett come running up to my room and slamming the door open. They looked a mess, obviously they had gotten into a wrestling match.

"Emmett! I swear if you break my house you are going to build me a new one and pay for it!" He looked down at the ground.

"Sorry Bells." He and Jasper made their way over to us to give us a quick kiss.

"Bells? Would you want to take a quick walk with me? Please?" He asked giving me puppy dog eyes. I looked over at Jasper and Rose and they were smiling and nodding.

"Ok Em lets go." We took off into the woods and about 10 miles in he stopped. I turned to look at him and he started.

"I'm so sorry Bells!" I went to say something but he stopped me by holding his hand up. "Just let me get this out. I know you and I know that you're going to say I have nothing to be sorry for but I need to apologize Bella. I promised myself the moment I met you that I would always be there for you and protect you and I wasn't. I should have been a better big brother and I should have fought harder when Edward and Alice made us leave." He took a deep breath and I knew I had to let him talk so I stayed quiet.

"Every day I regret that and I constantly think of what if I stayed then maybe you wouldn't have been turned the way you were and had such a horrible start to this existence. Maybe Charlie would still be alive...well maybe not now but you know what I mean. From the moment you walked into the Cullen's house I felt this overwhelming need to be there for you and watch out for you. You remind me so much of my human little sister." He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Your so sweet, caring, beautiful, and a little spit fire when someone gets on your bad side. Since we left you all those years ago I never stopped thinking about you, wondering if you got married, had kids, and wishing everyday that I was there with you to watch over you. You held us together Bella. What Edward and Alice did was horrible and I'm sorry they hurt you so much. I'm sorry that you were alone for so long and even though I don't know what happened completely I know that it was bad...I've seen some of your scars Bells." I looked at him and I'm sure he felt the fear coming off of me. I can't explain to him how i got them and I was so careful!

"H-how?"

"Your shirt rode up a little bit one day when I came over and I know you have more. I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks. I noticed you always wear long sleeves like Jasper does since the first few days you were around us. I'm not going to ask you how you got them because that's none of my business unless you want to tell me but can I see them Bells?"

"E-Edward and Alice can't know, they can't see this in your mind. Em I know its all confusing but I'm hoping it will all be dealt with soon. I can't risk them knowing about this conversation or even seeing them its important they don't."

"Like I said I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks. Edwards power can only catch the most dominant thoughts going through your mind at that moment. A vampire can think of many things at once but all he would get is the thoughts that are up front. There's a lot I've hid from him over the years. All I have to do is have my main thoughts on Rosie and I having sex. I won't say anything to anyone I promise but I need to see them Bella."

"Em, I have as many as Jasper does. I don't want you to think of them as another reminder for what you think is your fault... which by the way wasn't. I can't believe you've been carrying this guilt around with you for the last 86 years. You're right in saying that I would say there's nothing to forgive because there isn't. None of what happened to me was anyone's fault. Fate just has a way of making sure she gets what she wants. I was always meant to become a vampire. The way it was supposed to happen just changed or maybe this was always the way it was meant to be. Your the best big brother a girl could ever ask for Emmett and I'm sure Marie would have agreed with me. I think I was supposed to go through everything I did to make me Jaspers perfect mate. Are you sure you want to see them?"

"Yes. Please show them to me Bells." I nodded and I pulled my shirt over my head. I heard his gasp I knew he didn't think I had as many as I said. I looked straight at his face because I wasn't ashamed of them; they are apart of who I am. Before I knew what was happening I was pulled into a huge bear hug by Emmett.

"I'm so sorry Bells. This shouldn't have ever happened to you! I'm such a failure as a brother." He whispered shaking his head. I pushed him away from me and backed him up to the tree that was behind him.

"YOU LISTEN HERE EMMETT MCARTY! NONE OF IT! I REPEAT NONE OF IT WAS YOUR FUCKING FAULT! THE SOONER YOU GET THAT THROUGH THAT FUCKING THICK SKULL OF YOURS THE BETTER! YOU ARE THE BEST BIG BROTHER I COULD HAVE EVER ASKED FOR AND MORE!" I was poking him in his chest and I'm sure I was leaving dents but I could care less because he needed to get over this.

"NOTHING YOU WOULD HAVE DONE WOULD HAVE KEPT ME FROM THE SCARS I HAVE! I KNOW THAT AND I WEAR THEM PROUDLY BECAUSE THEY MADE ME THE STRONG PERSON I AM TODAY SO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY ITS NOT YOUR FAULT!" I took a breath to calm myself before I finished speaking. "I love you Emmett nothing will ever change that. Yes we were separated for some time but look I'm here standing in front of you now. So are you going to continue to be an Emo fucker or make up for the time we lost?" I asked. I could feel Emmett start to let go the guilt he had. It would take some time for it to completely disappear but its a start. He grabbed me and wrapped me in his arms again tucking my head underneath his chin and just hugged me for a long time.

"Your right Bells. I'm sorry. I'm ok now. Um...will you put your shirt back on? It's a little weird hugging my little sis with her shirt off." I chuckled and pulled my shirt back on. I knew he would keep this conversation to himself because he knew it was important he do so. I hugged him again and sent him all the love I feel for him and he gasped.

"I feel the same little sister." He said and kissed the top of my head.

"Shit! I didn't realize how long we've been out here! I can feel Jasper's starting to worry! We better get back before Jazz and Rose come looking for us!" It was sunrise already...I don't know where the time went!

"Race you back Bells!" He said and took off.

"Hey! That's cheating! I'm going to get you EMMETT!" Just like that we were back to normal. We broke through the trees laughing and I won last minute with some help from my projection gift. I figured if it shocked Rose so much maybe it would do the same for Emmett and sure enough when I did it he tripped and took out like 4 trees!

"No fair Bells! You cheated!" He whined

"Prove it Em! I won and your just a sore loser!"

"I'll show you a sore loser little sister!" He grabbed me around the waist and threw me over his shoulder. I could easily get out of it but decided to just have some fun.

"Jasper! Help me!" I play shouted. Jasper and Rose were both standing in the back yard laughing at us and then Jasper sprang at Emmett. Emmett threw me to the ground and it was a good thing I'm a vampire or I would have landed on my ass. I got up and went to stand with Rose as we watched our men wrestle.

* * *

**End of chapter!**

Well hope you guys enjoyed it! it was a bit of a filler chapter but I think it gave some good insight to Bella and Emmett's relationship! Anyways I hope to have the next chapter up in the next couple of weeks! you all are wonderful!


	15. Volterra here we come!

_**Hey everyone! thanks for all the reviews! Here is chapter 15! we are starting to get to the good stuff now! Hope you all like it! Smeyer owns all..gggrrrrrr.**_

* * *

_**Bellas POV**_

After Emmet and Jaspers wrestling match Rose told Em about what I had said about them being able to stay at my house while I was gone and he thanked me so much I had to smack him upside the head to get him to calm down. They left and Peter and Char came back home looking like they just had sex in the dirt...but knowing them they did. They ran to the bathroom to take a shower while Jasper and I were just relaxing on the couch with the t.v. on but not really paying attention to it. In a little while we are going to go say good bye to the Cullen's under the pretense that we are just taking a vacation and then Jasper and I are going to hunt. We told them we were leaving tonight because we need to hunt before we really leave tomorrow and we cant be walking around Forks with red eyes.

"Y'all had one emotional night didn't ya?" Peter asked pulling Char into his lap on the loveseat. We nodded.

"Yeah. We are going over to the Cullen's house here in a little bit to say goodbye then heading to Canada to hunt. We will meet you guys at the airport tomorrow night around 9 ok?" Jasper said.

"I'm going to go take a shower and pack really quick before we head out k?" I said. "Your welcome to join me if you want Major." I told him biting my bottom lip and sending some lust to him. His eyes went black and he shot up off of the couch and was standing on the landing of the stairs. Peter, Char, and myself all laughed.

"Excited much?" I asked with an eye brow raised.

"What we got interrupted earlier! Now lets go woman!" Smiling I shook my head and ran upstairs to my bathroom before Jasper could blink.

"Damn she's fuckin' fast!" I heard jasper say as I started the shower and stepped in. Jasper was in the shower with me faster than I thought was possible for him and all of a sudden I was up against the shower wall with him attacking my mouth.

"That was very mean just leavin' me down there Darlin' and I plan to punish you for that." All I could do was moan. He worked from my neck to my mouth and then immediately shoved his tongue in to explore my mouth. He pulled back and studied me for a minute.

"On your knees Isabella." He commanded and even though I like to be in control of everything I can... I must say I love to be dominated in the bedroom, at least that's what I used to fantasize about. I immediately dropped to my knees in front of him.

"Do you know what I want Isabella?" I nodded my head 'yes' but that wasn't what he wanted.

"Say it. Tell me you know what I want you to do."

"Yes Major. I know what you want." He tangled his hands in my hair and guided me forward. My tongue darted out to like the bit of venom from off of his tip and he hissed. I took him in my mouth fully and was so thankful that I didn't have a gag reflex.

I started bobbing my head up and down his shaft while twisting my head slightly. His growl let me know he liked what I was doing. My lust was increasing and I could feel the pleasure I was giving him. I went to move one of my hands down to give myself some relief when I heard Jasper growl. I looked up at him as he pulled my head away from him.

"I didn't tell you that you could do that did I Isabella? No matter I will punish you for that later but right now I need to be inside of you."

He pulled me up and turned me around. "Brace your hands on the wall and bend over." I did as told and was rewarded with Jasper slamming himself into me.

"Fuck! Major!" I screamed as he kept ramming into me.

"Fuck Darlin' so tight and wet for me. God this feels so fuckin' good! Do like me slamming into your tight little cunt Isabella?" I growled/ moaned. It was such a turn on hearing him talk dirty to me. "I asked you a question." Jasper growled out.

"Yes Major! I fucking love it!" I was so close but just on the edge. He seemed to know exactly what I needed and brought his right hand down and started rubbing my clit.

"Oh fuck darlin' I'm so close."

"Ah...Fuck Major...so... fucking...close!" A few more thrusts and my walls were clenching around his cock.

"FUCK BELLA!" He growled and sunk his teeth into the side of my neck marking me as his. The pleasure and pain mixture made me explode so hard I saw stars.

"JAAASSPPPEERRR!" I screamed as I came. He licked the bite mark closing it and we stayed that way for a minute then quickly showered and dressed. I was braiding my hair and putting on a little bit of make-up when Jasper came into the bathroom, wrapped his arms around me from behind, and kissed the mark on my neck.

"I love you darlin'." He sighed.

"I love you too Cowboy. Are you all ready to head into the lions den so to speak? I'm all packed and then we can take off. But really quick before we go I need to go say bye to Nevaeh. Give me a few minutes ok?" He nodded and I went to Nevaeh's room.

"Come in Bells."

"Hey Neya. I just came to say bye and that I will call soon ok?" I walked over and sat on her bed.

"Be careful ok? I know it will be a few months until you come back and that's ok...Just check in at least once a week ok?"

"Of course I always do both things. I love you little sis. Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone and if you need anything don't hesitate to call ok?"

"Alright. I love you too Bells." She said and grabbed me for a big hug. I kissed her cheek and met Jasper at the door.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah its just difficult saying bye to her even though we will be back soon. Alright... Lets get this show on the road." We took off toward the Cullen's house and made it there in about a minute. Carlisle and Esme were waiting on the porch for us.

"Bella, dear! Jasper! I'm so glad you stopped by before you left!" Esme said before pulling me into a hug. I kept my mind open to all the thoughts here just incase someone slipped and thought something of use.

"Bella! Son! how nice of you to stop by! Please come in!" Carlisle said clapping his hand on Jaspers shoulder and leading us inside. We sat down in the living room and I scanned the house to see if anyone was around but it was empty.

"Hey Esme, Carlisle. We just wanted to say bye before we left. We don't have much time but we couldn't leave without seeing our parents." I said and smiled when I felt Esme and Carlisle's happiness and love increase when I called them our parents.

"Well we are so very glad you did dear! We hope you have fun in your travels!" Esme said. I could feel something was off in her emotions like she was relieved we were leaving. Jasper shot me a look saying he felt it too.

_**'I'm so glad they will be out of Forks at least for a short time. I'm not so sure it would be very safe for Bella to stay around here much longer with the way Edward and Alice have been acting.'**_

I looked to Jasper nodding my head to let him know that I heard something from her thoughts.

"Esme? Where is everyone?" Jasper asked.

"Well Rose and Emmett went hunting and Edward and Alice...they went to run some errands."

_**'...Sending a letter...but to whom? I just wish they would leave us alone.' **_Sending a letter? Ugh! this is all just so frustrating!

"Oh that's nice. Well we really should be heading out now but we will call and check in and be back soon!" We all stood and gave each other hugs and Jasper and I left.

When we were almost to Kamloops Canada, Jasper suddenly stopped and crouched down. We were being followed and had been since we left the Cullen's house I had constantly kept tabs on whoever it was but couldn't get a read on their mind and they were staying too far away to catch their scent. I shot Jasper a look that clearly said 'stand the fuck up' he straightened up immediately. Whoever it was finally got close enough for me to pick up their scent and I sighed loudly.

"You really should try to be a little quieter when you're following people you know. You might as well come out because we know your there." I said. I waited 38 seconds before my patience wore thin.

"Fucking hell Dem... just come out and tell us why the fuck you're following us! It had better be good because if not I will not be too happy that you interrupted my vacation with my mate...you know 'The god of war'?" He finally stepped out with his head bowed to me.

"I'm sorry Miss Isabella but I am here of my own accord. I was not sent. I wanted to ask you the next time you talk to Master Aro if you could possibly convince him to let me come along with you on your mission? I am a strong fighter and you could use my tracking power to find Maria. I have been kept in the palace for so long that I miss going on missions and something is telling me I should go with you." I nodded.

"Fine I will talk to him but you will have to prove to me that your up to the mission when I come visit Volterra in a month. Understood?"

"Yes Mistress Isabella... I-I mean Miss Isabella. Sorry I know you told us not to call you that."

"Don't let it happen again and I will forget about it. Now was that all? I would really like to continue my trip with Jasper now."

"Yes that's all. Thank you Miss Isabella. I will take my leave now." He said and ran the opposite direction as us.

"Mistress?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh huh. Pay no attention to that big buffoon he may be a wonderfully skilled tracker but other than that he's really not of much use." I waved it off like nothing.

I hated when they called me Mistress. They used that term with me because I'm their superior, more powerful, and they are just fucking scared of me...not that I minded in the least. It was easier having my "work" relationships be based in fear. I got what I wanted and got the job done quicker that way. I made it clear that I was not to be called "Mistress" though for some reason it just rubbed me the wrong way.

"Come on Major, lets go we should be in Alberta soon." I turned and started running again with Jasper following but quickly catching up to me. We passed quickly through Jasper National Park and were in Alberta about 3 1/2 hours after we had our run in with Demetri.

We checked into our hotel room and changed our clothes. It was easier to influence our prey to follow us if we dressed a bit more...sexy. I quickly changed into some skin tight ripped skinny jeans, knee high black boots that had about a 4 inch heel on them, and a cerulean blue deep V neck shirt. I left my hair down and slightly curled and did a smoky silver eye with some clear lip gloss. I saw jasper and my panties became so wet it was almost unbearable. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt that had some design on it, wranglers that fit him to perfection, and his fucking black cowboy boots. We were both standing there eye fucking each other for a few seconds before I found myself in his arms kissing him. I reluctantly pulled away because we really did need to go and hunt.

"Jasper I promise later we will finish this but right now we really need to go hunt and as much as I would love to stay here in the room with you that's our priority." He sighed heavily but let me go.

"Alright Darlin' lets go but I'm holdin' you to that promise." He stated.

We walked out of the hotel and just walked around holding hands while scanning for any "Low lifes". We had been walking around for about 37 minutes when we heard what sounded like a drug deal gone bad. We headed toward it and sure enough there were 2 men and a woman standing there in an alley way. One of the men was about to slap the woman for not being able to pay the full amount for her cocaine. Mark, Greg, and Amanda were their names.

Amanda was on her knees saying that she could work it off while she reached for the button on his pants. I could hear their thoughts and not a single one of them was a good person. The 2 men were dealers that were not afraid to kill someone if they couldn't pay or owed them money. Apparently it had happened a couple of times. Amanda was a druggie that constantly beat her 2 year old daughter. Her child would be better off without her. I got her address from her mind and made a mental note to call child services when we were done here so that the little girl wasn't alone.

"Well what do we have here?" I asked with a slight edge to my voice. Jasper waited right by the opening to the alley as I walked further in.

"Nothing. Everything's fine beautiful but much better now that you're here! How about you come here and get on your knees like this little whore." Greg said grabbing the woman by her hair and tugging her closer to himself. I heard Jasper growl when he said that to me and knew he would want that filth for himself but if he kept this up I would take him first.

"How about your friend there comes here first. Its dark and I can barely see anything. I think I need some help to get over to you." I purred.

He Pushed Mark toward me while nodding encouragingly at him. When he reached me he grabbed me around the waist and if I were human I would have thrown up I could clearly see and feel all the lust this man was throwing at me. I heard a low rumble from behind me and knew Jasper was having a hard time staying put.

"So hot stuff wanna have some fun with me and my friend over there?" He asked and leaned in to kiss my neck. I wasn't about to let that happen so moved back slightly.

" I do but I have a very special friend that I know would love to join in also." They smiled and nodded excitedly thinking it was another woman. I heard Jasper ghost in behind Greg. When they finally noticed him the look on Jasper's sexy face caused the guys to almost wet themselves. He was fucking pissed and it was hot.

"Hey we don't want any trouble or anything! You might want to leave now before this gets messy!" Greg shouted pulling out a butterfly knife. Jasper laughed and stepped a little closer to him.

"Oh but it's going to get _very _messy." I purred at them. "Our definitions of fun just differ." I smirked when I felt their fear increase tenfold. Mark started to walk away from me and I pulled him back.

"Where ya going? I thought you wanted to have fun." He was struggling against me and I decided that I had played with them enough. I'm not that cruel to let it be dragged out even though they deserved it. I turned him around so his back was to my front and sunk my teeth into his neck. It was heavenly. I couldn't help but notice Jasper as I was draining Mark. He was the sexiest thing on this planet. He had this little spark in his eyes as he bit into Gregs neck and the moan that came out of his mouth as he drank almost made me cum. I quickly finished with Mark and walked over to Amanda. I decided that I would just "influence" her she would think this was all just a coke induced dream.

"Amanda, I want you to go home to that little girl of yours, I want you to stop hitting her because you think she ruined your life that was your doing not hers, and I want you to sober the fuck up, get a better job. I know things and I will be watching you to see if you listened. If I fucking find out that you haven't changed I will end you. Do you understand?" She nodded. I had to do it because I wanted to give her another chance to be a good mother, a good person. Fear usually worked to get your point across.

"Good. Now even though this is a dream don't think that you will get away with anything from now on."

I hit her with enough lethargy to take down a vampire. She fell asleep on the ground where she was. I took my card out of my pocket and put it into hers. Of course it didn't say my actual name but it did say 'Rebekah London's rehab facility' and a phone number. I will help her as much as possible if she takes my warning. I looked up to find that Jasper had disposed of the _Men_. He looked so amazing leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed, a slight smirk on his face. He looked at me and started stalking toward me until I was backed into the brick wall behind me. His lips met mine in a heated kiss, he pulled my legs up and wrapped them around his waist, and started grinding himself against my core.

"Darlin' we need to go NOW! I need to fuck you and while I don't mind public sex we are gathering a crowd." He tipped his head toward the entrance of the Alley and sure enough there were about 5 people standing there staring at us.

He let me down and we started toward the hotel. His ruby red eyes staring at me the whole way. I didn't think he could get any sexier but I was wrong when I saw him with red eyes. While I much rather feed off of animals than humans I couldn't help but think that those red eyes looked perfect on him. He looked healthier and the smile that was on his face was breathtaking. We made it to the hotel quickly not even paying attention to the doorman or the lady at the front desk that said 'hello'. When we were in the elevator I attacked him running my hands all over his chest and down toward his glorious ass while kissing him. My phone buzzed in my pocket and the elevator dinged at the same time. I looked and it was a text from Peter.

_**Make sure you guys try to keep from projectin' tonight or the whole town of Alberta's gonna be gettin' it on like a bunch of fuckin' rabbits. **_I laughed and when Jasper raised an eyebrow I showed him the text. He shook his head chuckling. My phone buzzed again as we reached our room.

_**Don't fuckin' be late tmrw boss. We need to get to Volterra quickly and can't afford to miss our flight cause you and the Major are fuckin'. **_I shook my head but made sure I set an alarm on my phone so we wouldn't be late.

We barely made it into our room before we ripped each others clothes clean off. It was a good thing Peter warned me because we wouldn't have stopped for days. When my alarm went off we reluctantly pulled apart and gathered our things. We looked around the room and realized we had pretty much destroyed every surface that there was and even the couch and bed.

"Oops! Oh well we have more than enough money to pay for the repairs. We will just have to let them know." We made our way out of the room and to check out.

"Hello! How may I help you?" The girl, Stephanie, asked. I could feel the lust she was pouring out at Jasper and I had to hold back a growl.

"We are checking out. Oh and we're sorry we kind of destroyed our hotel room last night but you can just charge it to the card on file." I stepped in front of Jasper and said.

"Yes Ma'am. How did the room get destroyed? Did you and your brother get into a fight?" She asked smirking. Fuck if I wasn't full I'd eat her!

"No me and my _boyfriend_ had a bit of rough sex last night." I stated and smirked when I felt her annoyance.

"Well I'm sure it couldn't be that bad. He looks as if he needs a real woman to take care of him not some little girl." She. Is. Going. To. Die. I was growling lowly and knew she couldn't hear it but Jasper could. He stepped forward, put his arms around my waist making sure I didn't lunge at her, and kissed his bite mark silently letting me know he was mine.

Jasper flashed her a seductive smile and her heart quickened. "You could never be more woman than my Isabella here. You could never rock my world the way she does. You're very lucky I'm holdin' her back right now because she was about to rip your throat out. You should think twice before you hit on someone else's man, child. Now then are we done here because I would like to get to our next destination so we can destroy another hotel room." I smirked at her.

"Y-yes Sir. I'm sorry it wont happen again. Yes your all checked out. Have a nice day." We walked out of the hotel and made our way to the airport.

"Feelin' smug there darlin'?"

"You know I am Cowboy. It's a damn good thing you stepped in when you did or I would have fucking ate her!" We got to the airport, checked in, and headed to our gate where Peter and Char were waiting. Peter had a big fucking smile on his face.

"Save it Peter we don't have time for this right now. It's time to board the flight." I said while pulling Char in for a hug. We got settled into our seats and were on our way to Volterra.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! I know that these last 2 chapters havent really had a ton of stuff in it but its helping me sort my brain out to get to the good stuff! :) you all are fantastic! :)**


	16. Time to get this shit started!

**Here is Chapter 16! hope you like it! Thanks for all the reviews! we are now moving the story along! I don't own jasper but Oh how I wish I did! SMeyer owns him unfortunately. I am Moving this weekend so I will be without internet for a little while so I hope this chapter holds you all over for a little bit! You guys are amazing!**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

The last few days have been long. Huntin' for the first time in nearly 160 years was amazing. I had a few slip ups over the years but that was not a conscious decision on my part. I don't know why but his emotions were muted. I will go back to the animal diet after this mission but it was heavenly drinkin' human blood. Peter, Char, Bella, and myself were sittin' on the plane waitin' for take off. My contacts were quickly disintegrating and so were the others so I hoped we would take off soon. Finally we listened to all the safety checks and were taxiing down the runway.

"Darlin' do you have a mirror that I can use my contacts are pretty much gone." She nodded, put some more in her eyes before any human could realize and handed the mirror over to me so I could do the same.

"So...y'all have fun last night?" Peter asked.

"I told you not to say anything Pete." Bella warned.

"Bu..."

"Nu uh! No buts, Peter!"

"FINE!" He huffed and pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked like a 2 year old that was just told 'No'.

After that we were all silent for a couple of hours; Bella was drifting in and out, I'm guessing she was trying to see how our visit would go I kept getting all sorts of emotions from her, anger being the most dominant. I was getting really curious as to what she was seein' but I waited. I knew she would tell me when the time was right. She leaned her head on my shoulder closing her eyes and spoke at vampire speed so every one else would think she was sleepin'.

"I've been looking for anything to help us but from what I'm seeing I know its not going to be easy. I see us arriving and everyone being very surprised. Aro tells everyone that they are not to leave Volterra for our stay because we are "honored guests" which will work in our favor if we want to find Maria's informant. Peter, you have to ask him to use his personal library for research. He will ask you what for so be honest... he finds it intriguing and might help you. He knows I shield you, Char, and now Jasper so he won't try to touch you other than to just shake your hands. If it were Jasper or I asking he would get suspicious for some reason and refuse. The rest of us will just hang around the castle like we are just enjoying our time while we will really be scanning for whoever it is that's working for Maria. Oh and when we get off of the plane we need to call everyone to tell them we are fine. They are having a fun time with the evil twins." Bella said and I could feel annoyance rolling off of her.

We all spent the flight fairly silent. All of us thinking about what's to come and formulating plans. Bella was resting on my chest and Peter and Char were in a similar position. The flight passed quickly and before we knew it we were getting off of the plane and waiting for our luggage in Pisa, Italy.

Pisa has the closest airport to Volterra so it should only take about an hour and 20 minutes by car if we go the speed limit but we were never ones to abide by that so we should get there in about an hour or less. Everything passed in a blur which is sayin' somethin' when you're a vampire. We were in Volterra in what seemed like minutes from leaving the airport.

"Ciao come posso aiutarla?" (Hello. How may I help you?) The receptionist said.

" Vorremmo vedere i fratelli." (We would like to see the brothers.) My Bella said in perfect Italian.

"Avete un appuntamento Miss?" (Do you have an appointment miss?) She asked.

"Non ho bisogno di uno. Vedo il tuo nuovo, ma sicuramente ti ha detto chi sono. Io lascerò questo andare solo per questa volta. Io sono la Dea della distruzione. Ora ci porterà a Aro." (I don't need one. I see your new but they surely told you who I am. I will let this go just this once. I am The Goddess of destruction. Now take us to Aro.) The girl had fear pouring off of her. She apologized profusely, made a quick call telling Aro of our arrival, and then asked us to follow her.

"Stay quiet during the first meeting with them let me do the talking. Alright?" Bella whispered quickly. We all nodded our heads.

"Darlin' You speaking Italian was fuckin' hot!" I whispered to her. She looked over her shoulder and smirked at me. We were taking into the throne room and waited for Aro and his brothers to come in.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

We were waiting for Aro to come in when I felt someone's lust shoot up and it was directed at _MY_ mate. I quickly scanned around the room for the vampire that was having inappropriate thoughts when I found said thoughts I was growling. _Fucking Heidi! _I was in her face and had her by the neck against the wall before I realized that I had moved.

"You should keep your fucking eyes to yourself _Heidi_ or I will remove them! What gives you the right to eye fuck _MY MATE?_" Fear was pouring off of her in waves. Good. "Answer me!"

"I-I'm sorry Miss Isabella. I did not know he was your mate. F-forgive me please." She stuttered with her eyes cast at the floor.

"We will see if you are worthy of my forgiveness but right now I have some matters to attend to. I suggest you go back to your room and stay out of my way for a couple of days." I threw over my shoulder while walking back toward Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte. Heidi immediately ran from the room.

"Well what a surprise! Isabella what brings you here before you were scheduled? Nothing is wrong I hope." Aro moved forward to shake our hands. Marcus was behind him and looking between Jasper and I no doubt seeing our bond his eyes were bugging out of his head a little bit.

**_'Marcus what's wrong?' _**I sent to him.

**_'Ah nothing is wrong young Isabella, quite the contrary. I haven't seen a bond as strong as yours and The Majors in many years. It's really quite the sight. It is good to see you again my friend.' _**

**_'You also Marcus! It's been too long!' _**

"Everything is fine Aro we just decided to have some down time before our mission and what better way to spend it than in Italy!"

"Ah yes Italy is a wondrous place! Where is Heidi? I called everyone here she should be here?"

"We had a bit of a problem and I told her to leave. It seems she finds my mate very attractive and couldn't keep her lust or thoughts to herself." I growled out.

"Well you do have an unfair advantage to feel and hear her thoughts but I will take the blame for her not acting respectfully. I did not inform the guard that your mate is Major Whitlock. I thought we had a bit more time before you came but it is so wonderful that you are here now!" He clapped his hands and was bouncing up and down like a child receiving a present.

"I wanted to ask who will be joining us on or mission Aro. Since I'm here I thought I could start preparing them in a couple weeks."

"Always thinking everything through, that's one thing I like about you Isabella. Your team will consist of Jane, Marshal, Garrett, Peter, Charlotte, Yourself and of course The Major."

"Ok that's good but may I add someone? We could really use Demetri's tracking skills, Jasper will train him. I've received some news about Maria and she has 3 very powerful vampires with her. She has one named Devin that can make it seem like their scents are days rather than minutes old, Gabriella can create illusions and can make it seem like they aren't there and they could be standing right in front of you, and Drina can control the mind. All of Maria's newborns act as if they are decades old but still possess their strength. Now with my shield I can make it to where their powers are rendered useless once the fight starts but I have no way of tracking them."

"Yes that will be fine..." He trailed off with a smirk playing on his lips. Shit i knew what was coming next. "You will bring the 3 talented Vampires back alive. If you must bring them back in pieces then that's fine but do not kill them. It would be a shame to have those powers go to waste. If they choose not to join then you can have the pleasure of destroying them."

"What happened to Chelsea, Aro? I figured you would just break their bonds with Maria and make them loyal to you."

He sighed heavily. "My poor Chelsea was scouting Maria's last camp ground and seeing if she could break their bonds when she and the few fighters I sent with her were killed. Poor Afton left Volterra. He asked us to kill him but we could not so he left on a suicide mission. We haven't heard from him since." Aro said shaking his head sadly and radiating grief.

"I'm very sorry to hear that Aro. She was a good person and will be deeply missed."

"Thank you Isabella. Now then, I have sent Jane to get your rooms ready. You know where they are. Will you be hunting out on your own as usual?" I nodded yes. "Alright but I must ask you do not hunt here in Volterra. The Population is starting to decline. Go catch up with the guard or relax." Aro said waving his hand dismissively.

We walked out of the thrown room, to the east wing, and then to my room. Peter and Chars was right next to mine. My room was the same red and gold from when I first came to Volterra, still beautiful even if its really outdated. We got our things unpacked and were just relaxing in our room when Peter came in.

"Ever hear of knocking shit dick? We could have been in the middle of havin' sex." Jasper said.

"But I knew you weren't so that's why I didn't knock asshole. I just came by to say I'm gonna go talk to Aro right quick. I'll be back later." I knew he would tell us if he found anything later away from prying ears so I nodded to him.

"K I guess Jazz and I will go and walk around a little." He nodded at us and left the room.

* * *

***Peter POV**

I left Bella and Jaspers room to go to Aro's study. _Fuck I think this is goin' to be a long ass day._ I'm not fuckin' payin' attention and I slam right into a big ol' bear of a person, but they should've seen me and moved outa my way. I looked up and saw that it was Felix.

"Mind watchin' where you're goin' asshole?" I growled. I had never liked him much since all that shit with Bells happened but she put him in his place and other than the occasional glare sent her way he stayed away from her.

"Me? You were the one that slammed into me!"

"Whatever I don't have time for you right now. I'm goin' to talk to Aro." I waved him off and continued toward Aro's study. I got to Aro's door and knocked but of course he already knew I was there. I just did it to be polite. Can't go around bustin' into other peoples rooms, especially the Volturi's.

"Come in Peter!" He called out cheerfully.

"Hello Aro. I was wonderin' if I could possibly use your personal library for some research?" I asked quickly.

"May I ask what this research is? "

"Of course. I'd like to do some research on prophecies. I've heard about a few and would like to know more details on what they're about and who said they'd come forth." I told him.

"Ah what a wonderful topic! I think I might assist you sometimes if that is alright with you? I have always found them interesting."

"Of course your help would be much appreciated." I nodded eagerly. He knew his library much better than I did so it would be nice having someone know where the things I was looking for were at, plus we could discuss our finds.

"Well! I must take my leave now but feel free to start your search!" He walked over to a bookshelf and pushed on the Volturi crest, the shelf started to move revealing another room.

"This is where I keep my most prized collections I am fairly certain that you will find what you are looking for in there!" He said leaving the room.

I started looking through his books and scrolls, yes scrolls, as he left the room. I had been going through so many that after awhile it all started to blur together, which is saying something for a Vampire. Well fuck me sideways! There's a prophecy about a talkin' dog! That one's pretty funny. I found a little information on what I was lookin' for but not much. I found the crystal balls name but that was about it. I haven't gotten very far into his archives but I'm horny! _Maybe I should take a break? My lovely mate Charlotte __definitely wouldn't have any problems with that. _I thought to myself while I had already started lookin' for her. I passed by Boss lady and the Major on my way to Char so that we could form the beast with two backs and they looked at me and just shook their heads. _'**What? I'm fuckin' horny! I'm gonna go get me my woman!'** _I shouted in my mind at Bella, she started laughing, said 'have fun', and went back to walkin' around with Jasper. My sexy mate was in our room sittin' in the middle of the bed reading a magazine. I had her on her back and pinned to the bed before she realized I was even there.

"Hey there sweet cheeks. How 'bout savin' a horse?"

"Mmm Peter where have you been all this time?" Char moaned while she ground herself onto me.

"Aro's library but that's not important right now sweets." I replied and ripped her clothes off of her fuckin' hot body. My woman has nice big titties, tiny little waist, an' big pouty lips that drive me insane. I slammed into her before she could reply.

"Uhn! Peter!" That's the best fuckin' sound in the world.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

FUCK! Eddie and Alice are driving all of us insane! I really wish that I could tear them into pieces and burn them! I bet my Rosie would join me in dancing around the pyre. I heard a loud crash and Rose rolled her eyes. They had been arguing and fucking, fucking and arguing. It was getting on my last nerve!

"Rosie do you think you might wanna..." I tilted my head toward the door.

"Definitely. Lets go." My Rosie grabbed us some clothes and took off with me on her heels. I am so happy that Bells told us we could stay at her house while they are gone.

"Come to get away from the devil twins?" Zander asked when we got there.

"Man, you have no idea how bad it's getting over there!" I plopped down on the couch next to him and put my feet up on the coffee table.

" I don't wanna know mate. They're both dingbats, and as far as I'm concerned they can both crawl in a hole and rot." He said handing me a game controller.

While we were playing I kept going back and thinking about a conversation...or argument actually, that Eddie and the evil pixie were having. They were trying to be quiet but I would catch bits and pieces every once and awhile. A few things about Alice being blind 'cause of Bells and somebody being angry that everything was messed up. What was messed up? I have no clue, but I'll bet all my video games that it has something to do with all the secret letters, emails, and phone calls. Yeah, they really underestimate me. I see and know far more than they think.

* * *

**********************ENDCHAPTER****************

**Hope you all enjoyed! :) Reviews make me smile :D Hope to have the next one up soon! **


	17. Brodown

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews! Its good to know you all still like my story! SMeyer owns all. Booo :( Onto the next chapter**

* * *

*****Bella POV*****

We have been here for about 2 weeks now and we still have no clue as to who Maria's informant is. It's so frustrating. Peter's been working on the prophecy nearly 24/7 and we have only found the seer's name. Ismene, meaning knowledge. Pretty fitting in my opinion. By the name the only other thing we can tell is that she was Greek. I would really like to do my own research but I don't see that going so well. The vision I keep having is Aro telling me that it would arouse suspicion if Jasper and I were to help search. But with Peter it looks like mere curiosity. Why? Not a clue but I will listen and be patient.

"Bells! Did you hear what I said?" Char asked.

"Um, no sorry Charlotte. My mind was off in la la land."

"It's alright, I was just wondering if we were going huntin' sometime this week? I'm startin' to get thirsty and you know Aro wont let us go without you." She grumbled.

"I know. Yeah we will. How about...Thursday? That's 2 days from now, you'll be alright until then wont you?"

"Of course I will sug'. I'll let Pete know later." Just then the door to my room flew open and Peter was standing there looking like a kid in a candy store.

"Damn Peter! Knock! What is so fucking hard about that?" I hissed at him. That was the 3rd fucking time this week! At least Jasper and I weren't fucking this time.

"Peter calm down you're so excited that I'm about to start jumping up and down." I told him, annoyed.

"Sorry boss! The major and I are going out into the city to do some shopping. I was told to come and tell you ladies that we will be back later! It's been too damn long since me and Jazz got to hang out."

'_Fuck Yeah time for a bro-down! ' _Peter thought

I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. "A bro-down Pete? Really?" I asked barely containing my laughter.

"Fuck. I forgot that when we're here you don't block your powers out." He sighed loudly. " Yea a bro-down. I heard it on a tv show and liked it, but I was never gonna use it out loud." He said looking down at his feet. That was it we couldn't hold it in any longer, Char and myself busted out laughing so hard we were shaking.

"Shut up!" Peter stomped his foot and pouted. We laughed even harder.

"P-P-Peter! Th-That's not helping!" Char crowed. Jasper came in then and calmed us down.

"Well what's this all about darlin'?"

"Peter's just being funny. So I heard you two are going to have a bro-down?" I said snickering.

"A what?" Jazz asked confused.

"A bro-down, Major. Peter apparently heard it on some tv show and has decided that's the term he's usin' for your little outing. I'm guessing it's like a man date. " Char said chuckling.

"Really, Peter? You're never gonna live this one down man." Jasper was shaking his head.

"It's not my fault your mate heard it in my mind! Stupid mind reading vampire." Pete grumbled.

"Come on shit dick, we gotta go." Jasper ran into the room and gave me a quick kiss then was pulling peter out of the room.

"Wow."

"He's your mate." She merely nodded her head in disbelief at how stupid he could be.

"Well, I have to go...you know "take a walk"." She nodded and I left the room. I hated lying to her but it was necessary for now. They will find out soon enough what I've been up to in my "alone time".

I walked out to the training grounds and saw who I was supposed to meet.

"Aro." I inclined my head in way of a greeting.

"No one knows you are here correct?" He asked.

"Nope. Are you ready?"

"Yes lets begin."

I have been training with Aro for quite a few years now to expand my powers. He had brought it up about 83 years ago...

* * *

_Flashback_

_I had just come back from one of my first missions when Aro approached me. I was sitting in Marcus' private library reading and he came in and sat across from me. _

_"Isabella, I have something to ask you." I nodded for him to continue." Alright. I would like to know if you would like to expand your powers."_

_"It would definitely be helpful with missions, I've never heard of that being a possibility though. I've heard of cases where powers expand on their own but never being able to do it purposely. Is it a possibility?"_

_"Yes it is. It's not known because then what would we do if every vampire with a power learned to expand them? The only one we have heard of in the last 200 years is Major Whitlock and that is only because of the extensive use while being in Maria's army. Some powers cannot expand...or actually it's just extremely difficult." He explained to me. _

_"Major Whitlock?" I asked. _

_"Ah you haven't been told about his history. You know him as Jasper Hale. He is one of the most feared vampires in existence, I'm sure you can find stories about him in our archives. It is not my story to tell though." Jasper Hale? Most feared vampire? What the hell?_

_"But I thought Jasper was just an empath? How can feeling and sending feelings be so powerful?" I had yet to discover just how much an empath could do. _

"_Young Isabella, there is nothing more powerful than emotions and 'feelings'. Every living, breathing, thing feels. You will discover this and what you will be able to do if you choose to do this. But I must ask that no one other than my brothers find out about this. Many in our guard would use this against us."_

"_Ok. So when do we start?" _

"_Very good. We will start in the morning." He said and breezed out of the room._

_*************End flashback*************_

* * *

We have been training ever since then. We usually work on one power at a time, first it was my empathy now we are working on my shield and mind reading. Sometimes I'm able to re-enforce my shield so its physical but only sometimes, we've been working on that a lot.

"Are you ready, Isabella?" I nodded. "Alright, now I want you to center yourself. Concentrate on only your shield. Feel it expand and add layers to it, picture it. When you think you have it push me back." It was really amazing how I can feel all of my different powers and how each have a different essence, if you will.

I did what he said and layer upon layer I re-enforced it. I could feel it getting thicker. I push it out gently toward Aro and I felt him hit it like a wall. We did this a couple more times and then I pulled it back and looked to him.

"Very good! That was wonderful young one! You're getting it every time now! Ok now I want you to try to just recall the feeling you had when you centered yourself this should help you bring it up without having to go through the motions again. That way you can just use it whenever you like."

I took a quick deep breath and expanded it again. I pushed it our toward Aro and pushed him back once again.

"O my god! I fucking did it!" I was hoping around and squealing like a schoolgirl that got asked on a date for the first time by her crush.

"Wonderful Isabella! Now then lets move onto your mind reading. After that we will go back and see if you can use your shield like that again."

After 2 hours of training Aro and I parted ways to go and find our mates. As I was walking through the great hall I decided to sit and scan thoughts for awhile. _Then I won't be a complete liar_. I thought to myself. I hate lying to people I care about...even if it is necessary. I will tell them soon though. They'll see what all I can do on this mission anyways so I will explain then.

I sat down on a bench in the sun pretending to relax while I was scanning thoughts. From where I was sitting I could hear the thoughts of pretty much everyone in the castle. None really stood out and I was beginning to think that the informant wasn't here and it was frustrating me to no end! I kept thinking that maybe whoever it was left before we arrived but I didn't think that was possible, I've seen everyone that's in the guard and the servants. There was no one missing. Sex, blood, money, and wanting to be turned, those were the thoughts going through peoples minds in the castle.

Aro and I have been trying to expand my mind reading to hear all thoughts that go through someone's mind, not just the ones that cross your mind at that time. As vampires we can think about multiple things at once but myself and _Eddie_ can only hear the main thought. We just started this today so it's going to take some time but I know I can get it and then I can finally find out what the evil twins are up to.

_**'¿Por qué tenía que ir a restringir todo el mundo se vaya?' (**_Why did he have to go and restrict everyone from leaving?). I heard in someone's thoughts...who's I have no idea. I cleared my mind to see if could pinpoint the thought.

_**'Ella no va a ser muy feliz por esto! ¿Cómo meterme en este lío?' **_(She's not going to be very happy about this! How did get myself into this mess?)

"Darlin'..."

"Shhhhh! I think I've found what I've been looking for. Now shut up!" I hissed at him.

I could hear the vampire pacing back and forth and decided we must be right under his room. I motioned to Jasper where I was hearing the thoughts, he nodded and took off in the direction I pointed. Seconds later I heard a knock on the unknown vampires door and I knew it was Jasper.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I haven't been here very long and I keep gettin' turned around. Do you think you could point me towards Marcus' office?" Jasper drawled.

"Uh-um yes. You just go down this hall..." I tuned the rest of what he was saying out and focused on Jaspers thoughts.

_**'Darlin', you will never guess who it is. I can't say I'm really all that shocked though...' **_Ah I should have guessed that it was Santiago, he hates it here and it has been known that he and Maria have a bit of a history. I should have known!

_**'Tengo que encontrar una manera de ponernos en contacto de María. Hágale saber que está aquí.' **_( I must find a way to get a hold of Maria. Let her know they are here.) FINALLY! We will have to keep a close eye on him. Maybe we can try to get him to relay some information that will help us get to her quicker.

_**'Darlin' we need to get Peter and Char. They're still fuckin' like rabbits though so I don't know how we're gonna get them outa their room. We need to figure out how we're gonna go about this though.' **_

_**'Just leave it to me!' **_I made up an image in my mind of Emmett giving Peter a lap dance while wearing pasties and a fishnet body suit and sent it to Pete. If there's one thing I've learned over the years its that once they get started the only way they're going to stop is if Peter's... little peter goes away. Images usually do the trick.

_**'Fuckin' hell boss! Did ya really have to go an' do that?' **_I heard in Pete's mind.

_**'Yes actually I did shit for brains! Come on, we found the informant. Get your ass to my room ASAP!' **_

Jasper and I took off toward our room quickly and settled into the little sitting area. Peter and Char came in a few minutes later and settled themselves in a chair across from ours. We talked about our days so if anyone was listening (and I'm sure they were) they would just think we were hanging out and then Peter "suggested" we go out to town for a bit of shopping and went to tell Aro. When he got back we set out to a spot in the woods where we knew nobody would venture and over hear us. I told them who the informant was and we moved on to what we should do.

"So how are we going to go about this? I would like to try and plant some information to get him to relay it to Maria. That way she will think we are coming a certain direction and we can go the opposite way. Then we can catch her off guard." I said.

"I think that's a good idea boss lady. I have a feelin' it'll work if we do it a certain way." Pete agreed.

"I think so too darlin'." Jazz said giving me a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Me too bells." Good. Char agreed too.

"Alright now we just need to figure out how to do this without it looking staged."

"Well...how about we go and talk to Aro about our "plans"? I know he will be pissed when he finds out last minute that we used him but he'll understand it was for the mission. We can call a meeting about our mission, everyone is generally there for them so we know Santiago will be there too." Charlotte suggested. It would definitely work.

"That's a great idea Char!" I said grabbing her into a hug.

"Well I'm not totally useless sug'!" She said rolling her eyes while smiling.

"I know that!" I rolled my eyes right back at her. "So it usually takes a day or two before they see us when we ask to call a meeting, so if we do it tonight we should have it...Saturday I'm pretty sure. Now while we are gone I suggest we hunt, I'm getting pretty thirsty and I know you guys are also." They all nodded their heads in agreement and we went our separate ways to hunt.

Since we weren't allowed to hunt in Volterra we all set out for Rome and it took us about 2 hours while running to get there. Jasper and I lured and hunted together. We had found a cereal rapist and a child molester. The world was much better off without them in it. After hunting Jazz and I had a quick round of sex and set off back toward Volterra to set up the meeting. I walked right into Marcus' office and found him behind his desk reading some papers.

"Bella, to what do I owe this visit?" He asked raising an eyebrow. He was the only one of the brothers that called me Bella.

"Well one, I just wanted to see you and two, we would like to set a meeting to talk about our mission."

"Alright I will have to talk to the others but I bet it will be on Saturday or Sunday. We have been very busy with other covens as of late."

"Ok that works. So how have you been Marcus?" I asked sitting down in the chair across from him

"Oh you know, the same. It's always the same." He said radiating sadness. He hasn't been happy since his beloved mate Didyme died. I have hope and bits of visions that he will be happy again someday. I just hope its soon.

"It'll get better Marcus, you have to trust that I know this." I have never told him of these visions because I don't want him spending his time wondering when it will happen. All I've ever told him is that he will be happy again someday and that he has to trust me on that.

"You say that all the time Bella and I have no reason not to trust you but its been so long since I have felt true happiness. I'm afraid that I have no hope of feeling that again. Don't get me wrong our friendship brings me some happiness but..."

"It's not the same as you would get from a mate." I finished for him. He nodded. "I understand that now Marcus, trust me I do, but you will be so happy one day. You need to learn to move forward with your life, not just exist. I can tell you this, its holding you back from your future and its not what she would want."

"I know that." Marcus sighed putting his head in his hands. I went over to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not sorry I brought it up but I am sorry that you're feeling this way Marcus. Maybe go and visit her talk to her...you never know maybe she'll respond." I said shrugging.

"You truly believe that there is more for us after this life?" He asked a bit incredulously.

"If vampires, werewolves, and witches exist then why not angels and ghosts?"

"I see your point."

"And anyways when was the last time you went to visit her? 10 years ago? 20?" I asked

He sighed loudly. "Its been 43 years." Marcus mumbled.

"I thought so. Take some time and go see her. I'm sure Aro and Caius wouldn't have any problem with that. Aro goes and puts flowers on her grave once a week, did you know that? Your not the only one that felt her lose. I know it was much more painful for you than anyone else but that doesn't mean others pain is any less significant than yours. I love you like family Marcus and I only tell you these things for your own good. You know I've never been one to hold back what I think." I gave his shoulder a squeeze and made my way to the door.

"Bella?" I stopped and turned slightly towards him. "That's one of the qualities I admire about you and I think of you like family as well. Thanks for saying all of that. I forget sometimes that others miss her too. I guess I should stop with all the self pity and pay attention once in awhile." He gave me a sad smile but a smile none the less.

"Not a problem Marcus. Everyone needs a kick in the ass sometimes. See you in a couple days." I heard him chuckle quietly as I shut the door and made my way back to my mate.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that Chapter. Thanks for being so great! Reviews make my day so leave one if ya feel like it! Next chapter will be the meeting and possibly some yummy Jasper lovin'! **


	18. Visions of another ending

**Hey all! Ok First off I would like to say that I know in parts of the story it may seem a bit rushed and forced but thats only because I'm trying to move things along and I have had a hard time with parts of chapters but I will try to make it flow a bit better in the future! I dont have a ton of time to write so I try to get chapters done quickly when I can. Thanks for all the feedback and Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You all are FABULOUS! Smeyer owns all...blah, blah, blah. Now onto the story! Pov's will change a couple of times in this chapter. LEMON ALERT! **

* * *

Jasper POV

I'm fuckin' glad that we found the rat. I should've known though, Santiago would come and go when I was still with Maria. I can't believe I didn't realize it earlier. Fuckin' prick. Now I don't really agree with the way the Volturi handle shit but I do know that we need some form of government or everything would be chaotic. He should know better than to betray the brothers and not only that he is practically planning my Bella's death! He will fuckin die for that and I will be the one to send him to hell!

"Whatcha thinking about Cowboy?" My little darlin' purred. We are currently laying naked in this very comfy and huge bed. Relaxin' after a night of hot love makin'.

"Oh nothin' just planning a very painful death for someone." I shrugged.

"Oh is that all? Well then I guess I will just leave you alone with your thoughts and go get dressed." She said. Disappointment filling her voice.

"Oh no you fuckin' don't darlin'." I grabbed her around her waist and her back on the bed.

She smirked at me and I decided to wipe it off her face with my lips. I licked her bottom lip seeking entrance to her hot little mouth and she granted it right away. One of the many things I love about Bella is that she is submissive in the bedroom. She may be one fuckin' scary and in control bitch outside of it but she submits to me and I couldn't have asked for anythin' more.

My hands were all over her body at once and her moans were spurring me on. I kissed my way down her body to that tight little pussy of hers and dove right in adding two fingers to get her nice and ready for me.

* * *

*******Bella's POV************

Oh my fucking god! This mans mouth is magical! So are his damn hands!

"Darlin' do you wanna cum?" Yes, yes I do. I couldn't find my voice at the moment so I just nodded my head yes.

"Uh-uh darlin' I wanna hear you fuckin' say it!" He growled while pumping his fingers into me faster and harder.

"Fuck! Yes! Major I want to cum! Please let me cum!" He has been keeping me on the edge of an orgasm for the last 10 minutes and if I don't get one soon I'm going to combust!

"That's a good girl." Jasper purred and started licking, sucking, and nibbling on my clit. My hands were wrapped in his blond waves trying to hold him to me but not succeeding in the least.

"God! Major p-p-please! I can't take much more!" I begged.

"Isabella! You will come when I let you...and I'm not ready to let you yet. Maybe you could persuade me though. Tell me what you want Isabella." Jasper licked me everywhere but where I needed it the most.

" I want to suck your dick! I want you to fuck me! I want your big cock in me. I want to cum! Please Major!" I yelled. Just as I finished I felt him release my emotions and start licking me even harder and faster.

"FUUCKKKK! MAJOR!" I screamed as my orgasm hit me. Wave after wave of bliss. Not long after Jasper got up and stood beside the bed.

"I want you to suck my cock Isabella. Now." I crawled over to him and took him into my hand and started pumping him up and down a few time before I took him into my mouth. He moaned as I started bobbing my head up and down his shaft

.

"That's it darlin'. God your mouth is so hot! Fuck!" He wrapped his hands in my hair just for something to hold onto. I felt his orgasm approaching and decided it was time for some payback. I held back his orgasm but he knew what I was doing as soon as I started.

"Darlin' I would stop that if I were you." He growled out while trying to counter my hold on his emotions, it was working and I felt him over take my power. I pulled it back as I scraped my teeth lightly up his shaft. He grabbed my head roughly as he exploded in my mouth.

"Fuck! Bella!" He growled/ screamed as he came. He turned me around so I was facing away from him on my hands and knees and slammed into me with so much force the bed broke.

"I think I'm gonna have to punish you for tryin' that shit. You should know better Isabella." He said as he licked the back of my neck and brought a hand down to rub my clit roughly.

"God! Major!" I moaned/ screamed as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through me. Keeping me on edge but never giving me the release I so craved.

"That's right darlin', scream my fuckin' name!" He quickly flipped me over so I was on my back and my legs resting on his shoulders, hitting me deeper than ever before.

"Your so fuckin' tight Isabella...and you're all MINE!" Jasper said punctuating the word 'mine' with a hard quick thrust.

"Yes all yours! Forever!" I moaned.

"I'm gettin' so close... do you want to cum Isabella?" He asked.

"Yes please Major! I need to cum!"

"Are...you...going...to...do...that...ever...again ?" He asked in between thrusts.

"No Major. I wont. Please..." I whimpered. I felt the hold on my emotions leave and just as quickly I felt all consuming lust, love, and pleasure roll over me.

"Oh god! So good!" I moaned.

"I want you to cum now Isabella!" He started rubbing my clit faster and started pounding into me harder. I came undone.

"! FUCK!" I screamed as one of the best orgasms I've ever had rocked through me. He roared my name and bit into my neck causing me to cum again. He pulled out of me and I whined at the lose of contact. He quickly settled himself on the bed next to me wrapping his arms around my middle, nuzzling and licking the fresh bite mark closed.

"I love you darlin'."

"I love you too, Jasper." I snuggled further into him. We heard a knock at the door and we both groaned.

"I'm sorry Miss Bella but the brothers are requesting your presence in the throne room with the rest of your team. There was a cancellation today and they would like to have your meeting now instead of two days from now." _Heidi _spoke through the door. I'm still very pissed at her.

"Fine, but as you know my mate and I need to get dressed. We will be there in five minutes. We will get Peter and Charlotte on our way out." I told her dismissively and heard her walk swiftly down the hall.

"Well at least we wont have to wait much longer..." Jasper sighed. I just nodded. We quickly got dressed and made our way to the throne room with Pete and Char. They had heard _Heidi_ and met us outside of our room.

We walked in and we greeting by the entire guard and the brothers.

"Ah! Isabella!" Aro said with his hands outstretched and a papery smile on his lips. "Major. Peter and the lovely Charlotte!" He inclined his head at Pete and Jasper and smiled at Charlotte.

"Hello" We all said in unison.

"How about we get on with this? What is it you would like to discuss?"

"Well we were wanting to go over the details of our mission." He waved me on. So I continued. "The four of us are planning on watching her for a few days to figure out what we're going up against. Then we figured we could go in from the south and hopefully catch her off guard. The hard part is finding her but with Demetri's help that shouldn't be a problem. Once we find her I can block any powers she has with her except, as you know, the physical powers. But any physical powers should be easily overtaken by ours so we can take them out quickly."

Aro seemed to think about what I had said for a moment before asking "And the ones with powers?"

"We will give them the choice to come with us but if they get volatile we will do what we have to for our safety. May we talk in private?" I glared at everyone else in the room and they silently started filing out the door.

"Marcus, have we made any progress with the chains?" I asked him.

"Yes we have. I found an Egyptian vampire whom had powers in her human life that can forge what we need." That was good news. We had been searching for someone that could make chains that would hold our kind but it would need some powerful magic for it to be possible. The only solution was to find for lack of a better term, a witch and a turned witch was even better because our powers strengthen during the change.

"How long will it take her?"

"She is on her way here as we speak and it should only take a couple of days provided we can find everything she needs." I nodded. Confusion was coming at me in waves from everyone but Marcus. They had no Idea what we were talking about or what was in store for them.

"Good. Marcus, would you mind explaining to your brothers and I will explain to my team later when there are no prying ears around?" I asked.

"Of course Isabella. And I wanted to thank you for our talk the other day." He said and smiled at me.

"I told you Marcus, everyone needs a kick in the ass every now and then. Will you let me know when she gets here? Oh and what's her name?"

"Of course. Her name is Ata. We will call you here when she arrives. Take them to my spot to inform them."

"Alright." With that we left. Jasper, Pete, and Char trailing behind me, following me to Marcus' private garden. He doesn't let anyone go there except for himself, the brothers, and myself occasionally and many in Volterra think it doesn't even exist so Marcus and I know its safe to talk there.

"So what's this all about Boss?" Pete asked when we got into the garden.

"Well a couple hundred years ago it was rumored that the Romanians were trying to find someone to make chains that would hold our kind so that they could imprison the brothers, but obviously they never found someone powerful enough. The Volturi keep files about anything of importance and one day while Marcus and I were going through and organizing them we found the Romanians file and started searching for somebody powerful enough to pull it off. Aro always asks us to bring back the powerful ones and we all know that the majority of them don't even see the jet but with these chains it will be easier to interrogate them and transfer them back here." I finished shrugging. They all just stared at me.

"So you're sayin' that ya'll found someone to make these chains and that they will be able to render us useless?" Charlotte asked.

"Um...yes. But we aren't stupid. We talked about it many years ago and we want to have this vampire Ata, bind them so that if they fall into someone else's hands they wont work. We just have to see if its possible for her to do that."

"So you're goin' ta ask if you can put a magical security system on 'em?" I nodded. "I guess if we exist then all this crazy shit is possible too... actually I _know _it is." Peter finished shrugging.

"Alright... what exactly _do _you _know_?"

"Eh. You know this and that. Kinda hard ta put my finger on now but it'll get clearer with some quiet time."

"Ok. Any questions?" No one said anything so I suggested we leave. I sent Peter and Charlotte to watch Santiago, while Jasper and I called Nevaeh and the Cullen's.

3 hours, 28 minutes, and 45 seconds later we were finally off of the phones and on our way to meet Ata. It seems that Em and Rose have been staying at my house to get away from the wonder twins. We talked to Zander and from what he told us Alice and Edward have been acting weird (more so than usual) and in contact with someone through letters and e-mails. He said that Emmett told him that this mysterious someone they were talking to was mad because "Everything was messed up." he's been looking into it so hopefully we find out something useful and soon

.

"Bella! Please come and meet our very talented guest!" Marcus said. I hadn't even realized I was in his library until he spoke, I was too wrapped up in my own mind.

"Hi. I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you!" I said and reached out to shake her hand. When our hands met I was pulled into a vision and from the way she stiffened so was she. It was weird like we were being sucked into a vortex or something.

_****************VISION**********************_

* * *

_I was standing in the middle of a small town at night. It looked so familiar but the destruction made it near impossible to recognize it. The smell of death hanging heavily in the air, both human and vampire body parts scattered everywhere. Fires roaring all over the place. Blood and venom covering every surface. I looked around for anything to help me figure out where I was when I noticed I'm alone, there's no one here with me. Then I see two people in the distance holding hands their faces stained with blood. I walked forward to get a closer look and see the two people I was closest to in my human life. Alice and Edward were standing there with sinister smiles on their blood red lips. _

_"Did you honestly think that I wouldn't end your life Bella Swan?" He laughed shaking his head at me._

_"What are you talking about Fuckward?" I growled looking around again._

_That's when I saw the "Welcome to Forks Washington!" sign and under it was Nevaeh torn to pieces so small that even if I found all the parts she would never be the same. I dropped to my knee's sobbing looking closer at the rest of the bodies, the Cullen's, kids from school, Peter, Charlotte, and a very broken Jasper. He wasn't dismembered but badly beaten and if I didn't know any better I would have thought he was dead but the cracks in his body were fusing back together. I let out a feral scream and charged at them seeing red. I tore them to shreds but not before they got a final statement in._

_"We knew you would end us but what we did here, to this town and the people you love, we ended you. We broke you again just like when you were that worthless little human. Now that your soul is broken you wont ever rise to fulfill the prophecy." I threw his head onto the nearest fire along with his body and Alice. The whole time he was talking she was cowering behind him and would throw in her two cents every once and a while, but she stayed mostly silent. _

_****************END VISION******************************_

* * *

I screamed. Ata looked frightened. My body shut itself down and I was floating in darkness.

**************************END CHAPTER*********

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! I know I'm little mean leaving it like this but all good things come to those who wait!lol! Reviews make me smile so if you feel like it feel free to leave some love! :)


	19. Disidious

Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the delay on this chapt. My daughter has been sick and teething on top of it so I haven't had much time lately. SMeyer owns all! booo! Now then onto the story!

***Jaspers POV***

I don't know what fuckin' happened! One minute Bella was introducin' herself to Ata and the next she got that vision look, the whole room rippled, and she was yellin'. I don't know what's wrong but she blacked out and we can't wake her up. Now we're just waiting for her to come outa it. Ata isn't speakin, that can't be a good sign. The rest of us are just confused. Aro tried gettin' a read on Ata but either she's protectin' herself or Bella's subconsciously proctectin' her.

5 minutes and 27 seconds later Bella woke up lookin' around frantically. Her eye's landed on me and she raced over patin' me down and makin' sure I was ok.

"Darlin' I'm fine. What are ya lookin' me over like that for?" I asked curiously.

"Jasper! It was so real like it was actually happening! I can always tell a vision from the real thing but not this time! Oh god! Edward! Alice! I knew they were up to something!" She sobbed in my arms. We were all so confused.

"Darlin', slow down. What are you talkin' about?"

"I had a vision, it was so real! The only reason I knew it wasn't was because I remembered going into it. Forks was destroyed! Everyone we know dead or pulled apart! Y-You were broken!" She broke down again. I sat down on the floor and pulled her into my lap.

"I'm right here Bella, I'm not goin' anywhere. Tell us what happened...or show us." I suggested. She curled into me more and nodded her head.

In a matter of seconds everyone in the room was seeing the vision. Growls filled the room as we watched what was so real to my little darlin'. Bella was shakin' like a leaf in my arms while replayin' the vision. I squeezed her around her waist lettin' her know I was here with her. The vision abruptly cut off in the middle of Fucktards little speech and we were brought back to the present. Peter was pacin', Marcus and Aro were rantin' on in Italian, and Charlotte was sittin' in a chair staring off into space. Ata was doing her best impression of a statue, not that I blamed her or anythin', she just shakes someone hand and is pulled into all sorts of shit.

"What the FUCK!" Peter roared.

"Che cosa abbiamo intenzione di fare su questo Aro?" What are we going to do about this Aro? Marcus yelled.

"Dobbiamo saperne di più prima di saltare alle conclusioni!" We must find out more before we jump to conclusions! Aro yelled back at him.

"What is there to find out? You saw the vision. You felt how set in stone that was unless we figure out what's goin' on!" I roared not able to keep quiet anymore. It seemed to snap Bella outa whatever state she was in and before I could blink she was pacing in front of me.

"Shut up! Everyone! We need to figure out who they're working for and why they want me destroyed. I couldn't tell a time frame from that vision but I doubt we have a whole lot of time. Aro, I know you don't want to believe they're doing this but you saw the vision and you can't deny what you saw. They have been acting weird since I came back into the Cullen's lives and I have heard in Esme's mind that she wishes they would leave them alone. They have to be holding something over them. What though?" Bella asked her self more than anyone else.

"I do not doubt the vision Isabella but we must have all the facts. Who knows maybe someone is threatening them." Aro said.

"I doubt that." Bella said scathingly.

"Well in any case we must have all the information." Aro said dismissively.

"How do you suggest we get all the information _brother_?" Marcus asked, stressin' the word "brother". He was pissed.

"I know! We will send Desidious! He will be able to follow them undetected and get the information we seek." Aro nodded his head to himself. If he would have been alone I think he would have patted himself on the back.

"Who's Disidious?" I asked.

"Ah! I forget that no one knows who he is! He is a spy of ours. His power of 'blending in' makes him near impossible to find and he smells human but if you really smell him he has an edge of vampire scent. No one ever bothers to really smell though so he's practically invisible!" Aro clapped like he just saw the greatest play in the world. I seriously think he's losin' it. Bella must have heard that thought because she looked over at me and nodded.

_**'**__I think you're right Cowboy.' _She sent to me. It was still weird as hell havin' her voice in my head at any given moment. I liked it but it was just a strange sensation not bein' the only one in here.

"Yes that's what we shall do! We will send him and see what he digs up then we will make a decision..." He was mumblin' to himself and Marcus was starin' at him shaking his head.

*****************BELLA'S POV***********************

The thoughts running through Aro's mind weren't making any sense. He would start another thought even before the previous one was finished and none of it had anything to do with...well anything. It was all nonsensical. He has been getting short episodes like this for the last couple years. He usually comes back to his senses in a matter of minutes then everyone pretends nothing happened. I shouldn't be surprised really that Aro wouldn't want to take action right away with Alice and Eddie because he has always wanted them in his guard just because they have always refused. He doesn't like when people say no to him.

"When will you send him?" I asked bringing his mumbling to a stop.

"We shall send him right away! Heidi! Tell Disidious to pack and get to the jet! Give him this folder and tell him everything he needs to know is in here." He dismissed her and she took off like a bat outa hell.

"Ata, My dear! I was not meaning to ignore you I am terribly sorry!" Aro clapped his hands together and gave her a papery smile.

"Do not worry Master Aro. I can understand why you were distracted. Bella it is so nice to meet you and I look forward to working with you." She bent her head down as a sign of respect and I did the same.

"You too. This is my mate, Jasper. And my good friends, Peter and Charlotte Whitlock, they are also my 'Captains' for lack of a better term."

"I'm sorry about...well whatever that was that happened. I think it may be because of my visions and power of projection and your powers. They must have combined somehow." I said.

"I think that it would not have happened if we weren't meant to see it." She stated, with an air of finality. All I could do was nod.

"Well then! Bella why don't you, Jasper, Charlotte, and Peter go and relax for awhile while Ata and I take care of the preparations for the chains?" Marcus asked.

"Alright, call if you need anything Marcus." I told him and we filed out of the room. Jasper, Charlotte and myself went and walked around for a bit and Peter set out to do some more research on that prophecy. We still haven't found anything useful out other than what we already know. I'm getting so frustrated with it its ridiculous! Anything that could help us figure out what Alice and Edward are up to is a good thing.

******? POV*******

They are all just pawns in my game. They will find out soon enough what will happen to them. All these years of planning and keeping quiet _will_ pay off. I have left no room for error. They will all fall on bended knee to me! Any one who dares question me will die. I've had enough of the way things are ran in our world! Humans will know and fear us, like it should be. They are nothing but cattle, a way to sustain us. Aro, the fool, will die by my hands and if his little puppets pledge themselves to me I will spare them. _"The Goddess of destruction" _and her minions will never defeat me. Call me arrogant, but I will prevail! The mind reader and seer are keeping an eye on things and sending reports to me daily. No one suspects me. No one knows what is just beyond the horizon. That insolent little witch Maria, is playing her part perfectly. I know it will bring about her destruction but she doesn't and she believes that she will become my queen. They will be doing me a favor by killing her. They will never find out about the prophecy the only ones that know about it work for me. I'm anxious to get this over with and take my rightful place as king. Two days until the fun starts. Two days until my reign begins.

***********Peter's POV********

I'm gettin' a bad fuckin' feelin' in my shit knower. I can't put my finger on it but shits about to get fuckin' crazy. I _need_ to find all the information I can on this damn prophecy and quick. I keep seein' some pretty ridiculous prophecy's but nothin' of use. Aro has so many fuckin' scrolls that I'm barely halfway through! I've been thinkin' that maybe Char could help me out 'cause this shit is endless! Then again, I have an idea but I don't think Bella's gonna like it. I don't think we have another option though. Even at vampire speed I am barely makin' through all of this...OH! Light bulb! I have a fuckin' brilliant plan! If I don't find somethin' in the next 2 hours I will put my plan in action!

****************Zander POV**************

I have been thoroughly enjoying all this time with my Mate, Nevaeh, but something is nagging at me and I can't for the life of me figure it out. Nevaeh has been a little sad because Bella isn't around but Rose and Emmett have been doing a fantastic job of keeping her mind off of it. I followed Edward and Alice one day to a hotel, post office, and a restaurant. I saw them over night a letter, but that's really the only thing of importance I saw. Everyone avoids them and they do their best to make sure no body gets any time alone. Always listening or watching. If it wasn't so important that we know what they're up t I would rip them apart! According to my talks with Bella and Jasper, Peter has a feeling shits about to go down. I am supposed to stay alert and any signs of trouble I'm to call them immediately.

"Dude, where you at? I've been kicking your ass at Bashbrothers for the last 20 minutes!" Emmett complained.

"Sorry mate. Where the hell did you find this game? Its fucking ancient!"

"I got my ways." He smirked.

"I don't even want to know..." I said shaking my head.

Just as I was finishing speaking we heard the sound of two vampires running. Both our heads whipped around to the direction of the sound. The girls were in Port Angeles for the day at a spa plus they took Nevaeh's car so they wouldn't be running. I sent a quick text to Bella and Jasper telling them what we heard so if something did happen they would know.

_Its Rose and Nevaeh, they are being followed by Eddie, Alice, and another get them in the house. Open the door for them in 5 seconds then push the small button on the side of the door once they are in. It will put the house on lockdown and turn on the cameras outside so hopefully you will be able to catch them on tape. Text me when its safe. _Bella texted me back.

I tossed my phone to Emmett so he could see it and went to the door, waited 2 seconds and opened it. Rose and Nevaeh came rushing in, their clothes were torn and they had dirt and mud on them. I closed the door and hit the button Bella told me about as soon as they cleared the door.

"What happened?" Emmett yelled looking Rose over for any sign of injury. I was doing the same to Nevaeh.

"I don't know! We were walking out of the spa 'going to get lunch' since it was lunch time when we felt someone watching us. The wind shifted and we smelled 3 different vampire scents. You'll never believe who 2 of them belongs to." Nevaeh said. Emmett shot me a look.

"Edward and Alice." We both stated at the same time. They nodded their heads.

"What about the other one? Either of you recognize the scent?" Emmett asked pulling Rose into his arms.

"No, we have no idea who it was. We don't even know why they were following us!" Nevaeh said frustrated.

I pulled out my phone to call Bella but realized that I couldn't call right now because I was around the others who knew nothing of what was going on.

"I guess all we can do is wait." I sighed. My instincts were telling me to kill and burn. I pulled Nevaeh into my arms, holding her tightly to me so I wouldn't go out there and do just that.

************Marcus' Pov************

My brother is a fool not to take action about Edward and Alice! He is delusional if he thinks they aren't up to anything. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.

"I believe we will not have any trouble procuring the things you need, Ata."

"I will start as soon as I have everything, Marcus. May I retire to my room for the night or do you need anything else?"

"No, that will be all. Thank you again for coming this will be very useful. Oh I almost forgot! Will you be able to make them so that if they fell into the wrong hands they would not be useful?" I questioned.

"Yes, but that means only one vampire will be able to use them. Am I correct in the assumption that Bella will be that one?" I thought about it for a minute. Aro will not be pleased that she will be the only one able to wield them but it's what must be done. I nodded.

"In that case I will need some of her venom to bind them to her as well as the other things. Since I am to make three sets I will need these filled with her venom." She stated placing three small vials on my desk.

"I will let her know. Thank you. You may go now." She nodded and left.

I was sitting behind my desk when I started thinking about the day I went and visited my beloved Didyme.

_**Flashback***_

_I was sitting on the bench that is in front of her grave. _

_"I don't know what to do without you, my love. Everything seems so tedious and absurd with out you here." I sighed, my head resting in my hands. _

_"I don't think I will ever be happy with out you by my side. I miss your smile, your laugh, the way we used to get into those silly little debates over the best type of wine, even though we couldn't drink it. Bella keeps telling me to have faith. That I will be happy again. I just can't believe that I will be though. I need your guidance with many things in my life." _

_The wind blew all around me suddenly. Though it did not seem to be blowing anywhere else when I looked around. I looked back down at my lap and on it sat a single Indian Mallow flower. It was her favorite and they don't bloom here. I have some in my garden at the palace but there is no possible way it could have blown all the way here. Remembering what Bella had said about nothing being impossible I took a deep breath and looked around again._

_"Didyme?" I asked and immediately felt foolish for thinking she could possible be here with me. _

_"Be careful my love." I heard in the wind. It was as soft as a whisper and I'd thought I had imagined it. _

_"Didyme?" I asked again. _

_"Marcus, you must be vigilant. Watch those around you. This is far from over." I heard again._

_"How can it be? Are you really here or have I finally gone mad?" I was looking around trying to see her but there was no one. _

_"I haven't much time my love. Please be safe, remember my words. And listen to Isabella she knows more than you think. I will always love you, Marcus. It's time to move on though." _

_"I can't. I can't be without you!" _

_"You will never be without me. I will always be with you in your heart and soul. You deserve happiness but you must open yourself up to it. Please Marcus heed my words. I must go now. I'm always watching over you my dear, sweet, Marcus." _

_"No! Please don't leave me!" I begged. _

_"Remember, be vigilant, be safe, and listen to Isabella. I love you." The wind around me abruptly stopped and she was gone._

_"I love you also, Didyme. Forever." I sobbed. _

_****End Flashback***********_

I still can't wrap my head around what happened that day or what she meant. I know I must listen to her. Something big is on the horizon, I can feel it.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The part with Marcus was kind of just a filler but I wanted to throw in what happened when he went to Didyme's grave. Leave some love if you feel like it! I love feedback :)


	20. The prophecy

**Hey all! Thanks for the reviews! SMeyer owns pretty much all! Boo :( Onto chapter 20! Its about to get fun! Quick little side note here! So I was never really clear on the timeline and I know I put it once in this story but for some reason I cant remember what it was or find it in any of the chapters so we are going to say its the beginning of November. Please read the note at the end of this chapter! Oh and I changed my name if you all didn't realize. **

BELLA POV

I'm pacing in front of my bed waiting to hear from Zander about what happened. I didn't get a whole lot from my vision but I do know that he's going to call in about 3 minutes. I need to know they're ok and its making me a wreck that I'm not there to help them.

"Darlin' you need to calm the fuck down! Everythin's gonna be fine. Ok?" Jasper said as he grabbed my upper arms to stop my pacing. I nodded but looked at my phone anxiously. Jasper sighed while going to sit at the foot of the bed and pulled me onto his lap.

"Sorry Cowboy, I want to know why the fuck Edward and Alice were chasing them. I think I know who the other vampire was but I can't be sure until Zander calls." I nuzzled his neck, taking in his scent, trying to calm my worries.

Peter and Charlotte walked into my room then and sat down on the floor across from us.

"Pete what is it that you hate so much about knocking?" I asked. My voice coming out harsher than I intended. "Sorry, I'm a little on edge right now." I apologized.

"No worries Boss. Listen we've got a problem..." He trailed off and looked away from me.

"Well? What is it?" I demanded.

"There's nothing, I can't find any information. It's like its all been erased. Found the name but that's it." I knew he was talking about the prophecy and I felt like banging my head against a cement wall.

"Fuck! So what are we going to do now?" I asked rubbing my forehead like I would do when I was human and had a headache. I bet if Vampires could get them I'd have a fucking migraine.

"Well, I have an idea that I _know_ would work but, yer not gonna like it." He sighed. I heard in his thoughts exactly what that idea was.

"You're right I don't like it!" I hissed at him.

"It may be the only way. I've gone through every fuckin' paper and can't find a single thing about it."

"How would that even work? You know I can only see forward, not back."

"It would work. Both of you concentrating on the past would make it happen. I think we..." I cut him off because my phone was about to ring. _Saved by the bell_. I thought to myself.

"Later." I told him. "Zander. Is everyone safe?"

"Yes but, no one recognizes the third scent. Nevaeh and Rose have no idea why they were following them or if they were going to attack or not."

"I don't think they were going to attack, if they wanted to they would have when the girls ran into the woods. What does the scent smell like? Try to describe it as best you can. " I told him.

"It smells kind of like a dog after a bath...and...like the way wood smells when its burning? Maybe? I cant be sure but that's what it smells like to me."

" Hmmm...Did the camera's catch anything?" My assumption was wrong I thought it might have been Irena formerly from the Denali coven. She left after Laurent was killed and it was no secret that she no longer was on the side of good.

"No."

"Alright. Keep Nevaeh and Rose close to you and Emmett at all times. If you come across their scents close to the house call me. We leave tomorrow but I will have my phone and so will the others. I would like you to keep the house on lock down. I know that it wont stop a vampire from coming in but at least then it will make it a little more difficult and plus the camera's will stay on."

"Will do. I really want to hunt down those wankers and give 'em a piece of my mind for messing with my mate." He growled in the phone. His Australian accent coming out stronger than usual.

"Don't worry, they'll be taken care of soon enough. Do me a favor, next time you know Alice and Edward aren't at home go and spend some time with Esme and Carlisle. See if you can get any information about what they could possibly be blackmailing them with."

"Can do. I gotta go now though. The others will be getting suspicious as to what's talking me so long. Be safe Bella."

"Be safe, Zander." I said as we hung up.

"See darlin', I told you everythin' would be fine." Jazz said pulling me closer to him. I nodded and relaxed a little until I remembered Peter was in the room.

I took a deep breath and looked over to him. "Alright, Peter. Go find Ata, but give me a couple hours ok? The last one still has me all fucked up. I need some down time." He nodded and headed out the door. Charlotte came over to me and pulled me in for a hug.

"It'll be alright sug' we'll all be right there with ya to pull you back from where ya go ok? We wouldn't let anythin' happen to ya. We all love ya Bells." I squeezed her tighter and nodded into her shoulder.

"Thanks Char. I love you guys too." I said pulling back from the hug. She gave me a small smile and left running after Peter.

"Darlin' are you sure you want to do this?"

"No, but it seems its the only way to get our information." I snuggled deeper into Jaspers arms.

"I agree, but I don't like the thought of you being pulled from us like that again. Who knows what you'll see."

"I know Major. It'll be ok though." I said trying to convince myself more than Jasper.

*********JASPERS POV*******

I fuckin' hate that Bella's gonna have to combine her powers with Ata again. I still don't understand how she's gonna be able to see the past but Peter seems to think as long as they concentrate it'll work. I swear though if she gets hurt I'm tearin' his ass apart. It was about an hour and a half later when Bella sighed and got off of my lap.

"Come on Jasper lets get this over with." I nodded and grabbed her hand.

We left our room and went to Marcus' office. Peter came and told us earlier to meet them there when we were ready. Bella looked over at me, took a deep breath and walked in.

"Hi, Ata. Thanks for coming. I'm assuming that Peter filled you in?" Bella asked.

"Yes he did and it is no problem. I am happy to help in any way I can, Miss Bella."

"Ok. So how do you want to do this? Should we just hold hands like before?"

"I suppose that would be the best way to do it. How about we sit down on the floor just incase we are pulled into it like the last one." Bella nodded and sat down with her legs crossed and held her hands out to Ata.

*************Bella POV********

"Remember to concentrate on the past, ladies." I vaguely heard Peter say.

I sat anxiously waiting for Ata to place her hands in mine. I felt like everything was moving in slow motion. Her hands came toward mine at an agonizingly slow pace, when our hands finally met we were being pulled into that strange vortex again.

***The Past, the year, 1703. Messina, Italy. ****

_I can hear music off in the distance but can't see anything. _

_"Ata?" _

_"I'm here Miss Bella." _

_"What the hell? We couldn't talk the last time. Do you know where we are?" I asked her._

_All of a sudden we were standing in the middle of a Piazza. I looked around and found we were in the middle of the Piazza del Duomo, in Messina Italy. When I looked directly in front of me I saw the Fontana di Orione. The only reason I knew where we were was because I've been here before. It looks a bit different but I'd know that fountain anywhere. _

_A small part of my brain realized that our clothes were different. More appropriate for this time period, but we stayed well out of sight not knowing if we could actually be seen by others. This was supposed to be a vision of sorts so I didn't think we could but, you never know with these things. _

_"ISMENE! Come here!" We heard some one yell across the Piazza. Both of our heads snapped up in that direction just in time to see a woman, who looked to be in her late teens with long dark brown hair, scurry over to the other woman who yelled for her. _

_"Y-Yes Aella?" ( AI -L -UH pronunciation) Ismene asked._

_"How many times do I have to tell you not to go wondering off? There are people here that would take you from me if they found out about your power!" She hissed in the girls ear. Despite the fact that she was whispering we heard it as clear as day because of our sensitive hearing. _

_"I-I'm sorry mother. I won't stray from you again." She apologized and looked at the ground. This woman was clearly __**not**__ her mother. Aside from the fact that they didn't have a single feature that resembled one another, this other woman looked to be about 24. _

_I motioned to Ata and we followed Ismene and her 'Mother' for about an hour before they decided to head home. If I wasn't so caught up in what was going on I would have stopped and marveled at the beauty of this city. The earthquake in 1908 destroyed almost everything . Everything had been restored but there is nothing like seeing the original! _

_Ata nudged me in my side trying to get my attention. "Miss Bella. Look." She whispered and pointed to where Ismene was standing dead still with a far off look on her face. I knew that look well, hell I was probably wearing that look right now in the real world. She was having a vision. Her body started trembling and before I even thought about what I was doing I rushed to her side to catch her before she hit the ground. _

Well that answer's the question of weather or not we can be seen. _I thought to myself as I caught her. Aella was no where in sight and I wondered briefly where she could have gone but shrugged it off as fast as the thought came. _

_Ismene was thrashing back and forth in my arms and mumbling incoherently. I moved her behind the nearest building so that no one would see her. When she finally came out of it she looked into my eyes, she was eerily peaceful. Normally people see the red eyes and freak out. I'm pretty sure my head was cocked to the side like a confused puppy. _

_"Do not worry. I know who and what you and your friend are." She stated. I extended my hand to help her off of the ground, she took it and got up. _

_"Thank you for pulling me off of the street. That would have been hard to explain." She said while wiping the dirt off of her dress. I just nodded. _

_"I suppose you would like to know what I saw?" I nodded again. She sighed. "Very well. Come with me. We cannot talk here." She turned and hurried down an alley with Ata and myself following closely behind. She led us through a door in the back of the alley, that I would have missed if I were human. Inside there was herbs and odd knick-knacks everywhere and a few older woman working on something or another. I wasn't really interested in them. Ismene turned to us when we were safely in a back room. _

_"Isabella, I know what you are and why you are here as I said before but, before I tell you what I saw I need you to understand the pressure this will put on you and those you love. None of this will be easy. You must stay strong and not let them get to you. If you do not listen to my words, it could end you and those around you. Do you understand?" she asked, her accent heavy. _

_"Yes, I do." I replied. She nodded her head once. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, concentrating on bringing the vision back into her mind. _

_"In the year 2092, One will rise to her full power. She, with her soul mate, will defeat the evil in their world. The powers she will have will help her defeat those who rise up against her. Her sight will lead them in the right direction, their thoughts will tell her their weaknesses, doubts will be placed in the minds of her enemies. She will shield all who help her and destroy all who stand against her. Her mate will protect her from harm of the heart and will keep her calm in times of uncertainty. Those around her will look to the pair for guidance. She will be strong, lethal, and smart. She will be the only hope for humans and vampires. If she fails, it will be the end of all. Humans will become extinct and vampires will starve. On the 10th day of the 11th month, the battle will start. It is up to you who wins." She finished her eyes becoming clear again. _

_"You have the power but, you cannot let yourself get distracted. They will go after those you love but you must have faith in them that they can fight for themselves. That is all I know, as long as you listen to my words all will end in your favor." Ismene said. _

_"Thank you, Ismene. How is this possible though? That you can see us and we can speak to you?" I asked her. _

_"Magic is a tricky thing. You never know the outcome when you use ones power in a different way than you have before. You must go though, before someone comes looking for me and finds us. Your red eyes will mark you as a demon." I went to reply back to her but she held up her hand halting me. "I know you are not but others do not. Do not forget my words. I have a parting gift for you, please heed my words and use this gift well." She said and cut open her arm. I didn't even see her grab the knife. _

_"What are you doing?" I hissed at her. My control wasn't an issue but to have someone open a deep wound on them self like that had my 'inner Vampire' trying to get out. For some reason she smelled sweeter than any blood that I had encountered._

_"My blood smells sweeter because of the magic it holds." She said as if she heard my thoughts. "I want you to take it. You need it, it will help you win. Now come! Do not think that I would offer this, my life, to you if it was for nothing, Isabella." she rushed out._

_"Isn_'_t there another way? I mean can't we do this a different way?" _

_"No, my power is in my blood. In order to receive my power you must ingest my blood. I've seen it. This is where my path leads and ends. If you do not I will have a much harder life than you can imagine. One day I will be caught using my powers and I will be hanged. This way, you can take the pain away and my power will aid you in your battle. You will be saving me __**alot**__ of pain." I nodded my head and was in front of her before she could blink._

_I focused all of my power on taking away her pain and replacing it with peace and happiness while I drank from her. As I drank I could feel her power pulsing in my veins. When I heard her heart stutter I laid her down on the ground and took a step back. Ata touched my arm and told me it was time to go. We walked outside and I took Ata's hands, concentrating on our present and we were flying through the Vortex once again. _

******End chapter***********

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We are getting close to the end now! I wrote and re-wrote the prophecy about 5 times trying to get it to flow better but no matter what I did it still didn't sound right so I apologize for that I will admit I got a little frustrated with it and just chose the best draft of it. Leave some love if you want! its always nice to hear feedback!**


	21. Glimpses of the Goddess

**Thanks for all the reviews! You all are Super fantastic! Smeyer owns...you know. Onto this chapter! :) Just a little warning. there will be some Edward and Alice...Kinda sorta torture in this chapt. Dont worry all my stories wont have them as the bad guys but for this one they are. It needs to happen. hope you all enjoy it!**

**Bella POV**

Ciaos. That's what I heard when I came back to myself. Yelling. Pacing. Freaking out.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled and took a deep breath. Everything stopped. Everyone turned and looked over to Ata and myself. Jasper was in front of me so fast it was like he materialized out of nowhere. He was running his hands all over me making sure I was ok.

"Darlin', no one was talkin' what are you yellin' for? Where the fuck did you go? Why are your eyes bright red like you just hunted?" He fired at me so fast O could barely keep up.

"Wait, but when I just "came to" you all were shouting. What do you mean where did I go? I've been right here..?"

"No, you haven't. After you guys touched the fuckin' room spun and when it stopped y'all were gone."

"Then that's why we were able to talk and be seen." I said looking at Ata. She nodded her head.

"Ok, so we were sent back then. Well that explains a lot. Ismene did say that when you use your power in a way you never have that you cant determine the outcome. Maybe this is what she meant?" Ata just shrugged while everyone else stared.

"Ismene? You found her? Talked to her? What did she say?" Peter rushed out.

"Slow down Peter, we'll tell you guys everything." I started from the beginning when Ata and I first touched hands and went from there.

When I was finished they all stood there silently. Their thoughts and feelings were so loud I thought I might scream though. I took a deep un-needed breath to center myself and focused on retreating my powers to the back of my mind. It worked but I could still hear them as if they were yelling out loud. I have no idea why my powers were going crazy on me.

"Can everyone just stop thinking for a minute, please! It's like your all yelling at me!" I said fisting my hair in my hands. Then everything went silent and I let out a small sigh of relief. "Thank you." I sighed.

"Darlin', have you figured out how her powers work? I can't speak for everyone else but, _my_ thoughts weren't that loud... quite the opposite actually." Jasper stated.

"Um...no? I've only just gotten them. I know she had visions but that's it."

"We will worry about that later. We have more pressing issues to plan for at the moment." Marcus said. I looked around the room and everyone was nodding. But I noticed someone was missing from the room.

"Where's Aro? He was here when we left." I asked.

"Ah. My brother had to go and brief Disidious after you and Ata had disappeared. I will fill him in later. We must figure out what we are to do about Edward and Alice. Maybe if we take them out of the equation things in your vision will change?" Marcus asked. I focused on the outcome if that were to happen.

"It seems it would put the odds in our favor a bit more but, we need them. We need the information they have. They cant know we're here though so it has to be done by someone else we trust." I told everyone.

"Well, we could send Demitri, Jane, and Alec to retrieve them. If they put up a fight Jane and Alec can subdue them."

"I will need to talk to them but that'll work." Marcus nodded and called for them to come meet us. 20 seconds later they walked in the room.

"We have a mission for you. I expect it to be carried out the way you are told down to the smallest detail. If it is not, it will be your limbs. Understood?" They nodded. "Very good. Isabella?" Marcus said turning their attention toward me.

"You are to go and retrieve Edward and Alice Cullen. They must be brought back alive. Don't mention that Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, or myself are here in Volterra. Wipe it from your minds. If they give you problems, take care of it _but_, _They must be alive when you arrive._ Is that clear?" They nodded yes again.

"Get them here by any means. I don't care if you have to dismember them. Get rid of any electronics they have on them. You will not let them around any computers, phones, mail boxes. Anything they can use for communication, is not allowed. They are not loyal to the Volturi. Do _NOT_ be fooled by them. You are to call when you get them, when your on your way back, and to check in every few hours."

"Yes, Miss Bella." They said in unison.

"Don't mess this up. I will be watching." I said tapping my temple. "Go. I expect you back by tomorrow morning." With that they left.

Marcus looked at me, went to his desk, and pulled out three small vials. Setting them on his desk he gestured for me to come over to him.

"Ata, has informed me that she will need these filled with your venom for the chains. She can only bind them to one of you so I told her it would be you. You are the only one they will work for." He pushed the vials toward me.

I looked at them for a moment before taking the plugs out of them and biting my wrist open to fill them. I hissed softly as my venom was pouring out of the wound. Once they were filled I handed them back to Marcus. I went to lick the wound closed but Jaspers hand grabbed my wrist. He bent his head and gently ran his tongue over the bite to seal it shut. I couldn't help the lust I felt while he did this. When he was satisfied he smirked at me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

**Bella Pov still (next morning)**

Jane, Alec, and Demitri were due back in 20 minutes with Edward and Alice. I was anxious to get this started. Hopefully once they're here and secure I can go and have a little talk with them. Jane called quite a few times yesterday to let us know that they had put up a fight but she and Alec were taking turns using their powers on them. Jasper suggested we go and walk around the city to keep my mind off of Alice and Edward. I had been pacing since Jane's call this morning and I guess it was getting on his nerves.

"Darlin', you ready for this confrontation that's comin' up?" He asked stopping in the middle of the street.

"I have nothing to explain to them but, they have something's they will explain to us. If I feel like it I'll tell them my story." I shrugged.

We decided to hunt before heading back to the castle, it only took us about half an hour. It would be good to make them wait for us, plus it relieved some of the stress I was feeling. They have no idea what's even coming for them.

**Edward POV**

I don't know what's going on! I cant get anything from their minds! It's frustrating me to no end! One minute my little pixie mate and I are making love and the next I'm being pulled off of her and restrained by Demitri of the Volturi, while Jane and Alec grab Alice. They took all of our electrical devises and smashed them into pieces, even our ipod 87's! Then we were hauled to Italy. We tried to run once but the little witch twins used their powers on us making it impossible for us to move. Demitri threw us over his shoulders and continued on.

I vaguely heard them calling some one but with the pain coursing through my body I could barely think. Jane and Alec would switch off using their powers and even though I hated both of their powers Alec's was welcome relief to Jane's burning power.

When we arrived in Volterra, Demitri took us down into the dungeon and threw us into one of the cells. I could see that he was saying something but because of Alec's power I couldn't hear him. When Alec's power finally retreated from my body I tried to stand but found that I was weak from being tortured by their powers for so long.

"Why are we here?" I hissed at Jane while scrambling over toward Alice to make sure she was ok.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough. You really should prepare yourselves. She is not happy with you. I, personally, cannot wait to see what she does to you." She said smiling viciously at us.

"Who?" I asked but when I tried to probe her mind I realized my power wasn't working. "Why can't I read your mind!" I growled. She smirked at me and mumbled under her breath, something about powers expanding and amazing.

"Like I said you'll find out as soon as she wants you to. Don't bother trying to escape. You both are much to weak to even stand." Jane said and left the room.

"What are we going to do? If we don't check in..."

"Alice!" I hissed at her cutting off her sentence before she could give anything away. I'm not stupid, I can guarantee they have cameras down here and are listening to us.

We sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Neither of us dared to speak and since my powers weren't working I doubted Alice's were either. I had no idea what was going to happen and that was not a feeling I was used to. After a while I heard two sets foot steps coming toward us, both Alice and I stiffened.

The oddest sensation came over me and I felt my memories and thoughts being taken from my mind. Like they were being pulled out of me forcefully. No matter how hard I tried to resist it. I saw everything flash before me. Human memories and all my vampire ones as well. The more I tried to hold them back and burry them the more pain I felt. I knew I had to resist and not let whoever this was take my memories of _him._ So I endured the pain so they wouldn't find out who it was. All of a sudden the onslaught of memories and thoughts stopped.

"Well it seems that you two have been very naughty." A voice purred. I couldn't see who it was but the voice sounded familiar somehow. I couldn't place it though.

"Darling would you please incapacitate them for me?" The voice said again. As soon as the mystery woman was done speaking I felt the most horrible pain erupt through my body. I screamed out just as Alice did. It was like the pain from the change but worse. Much worse. My eye sight was blurring and it sounded like a roaring fire in my ears. Once the mystery woman and her companion stepped out and into view I couldn't help my reaction. I was still screaming but the moment I saw them I gasped. I couldn't believe my eyes!

**Jaspers POV**

God my mate is fuckin' fierce when she wants to be! At first when we came down here I felt her shock, disbelief, anger, and then malice. Its sexy as hell hearin' her talk in that deep sultry purr as she talked to assward. He didn't even realize it was her at first which worked to her advantage. When she asked me to put 'em down I did so with great pleasure. I fed so much pain into them that they probably were havin' a hard time seein' straight. When we finally came into view he gasped but Alice was whimpering from the pain so I don't think she saw us yet.

"Naughty, naughty boy aren't you _Eddie_? And Ali, you're just as naughty as your mate." She purred at them. "Cowboy, mind letting up just a little bit? I'd like to hear what they have to say." She purred at me, running a finger lightly up my chest. I nodded tryin' to discreetly adjust my growin' problem in my jeans. I slowly let up the pain enough so that they were able to speak but still not move.

"So what do you have to say for yourselves?" My mate asked.

"F-Fuck you!" Edward growled at her. I hissed at him for talking to Bella like that. I increased the pain I was sending to him and he hissed and whimpered.

"You better fuckin' answer her boy!" I spat at him. Bella put a hand on my arm letting me know it was ok.

"I can always just take what I want from you. I bet you have some questions for us first. How about this, I'll answer one of your questions and then you _will _answer mine." Bella said as she got a dangerous smirk on her face.

"Ah, very good question." She said. I'm guessing she heard it in one of their minds. I felt shock coming off of both of them as did she. "They would like to know why we are here. I know you both are so confused right now but don't you remember when I told you I had more than one power? It seems that I inherited all of your powers plus my own when I was changed. You see when I came back to Forks and heard in your minds that you two were mated...well I got curious so I pretended to not remember you. Truth is..._I remember everything._" She said and smirked at their reaction. Fear pouring off of both of them.

"Oh yes I've heard many things from your minds. Very interesting things. In fact, I'm still getting information from both of you." Edwards head whipped around toward Alice whom was staring blankly at the wall.

"Alice! Fight it! Don't let her know!" Edward hissed. I was confused but figured I would ask her later.

"I- I can't. I'm trying but it hurts!" Bella walked to where Alice was and crouched down beside her, taking her hand and strokin' it as a friend would tryin' to sooth another.

"Shhh. Alice just give me what I want and I will make it all go away. The more you struggle against me the worse its going to be." She sounded sympathetic but it was fake sympathy.

"Why are you here?" Edward and Alice screamed at the same time.

"Oh yes. Why we are here... Well you see Eddie, Alice, I have worked for the Volturi for some years now. Carrying out missions, doing some recon, and the best one, working to expand my powers. I was called here to destroy Maria and her army but a vision changed all that. Can you believe how shocked I was when I learned that not only was the two people I loved the most in my human life trying to destroy me but, that I was also part of a prophecy. And now the things I pulled from your memories gives me a bit more to go on. But enough of my history. Now then are you going to tell me what I want or will I have to take it from you?" She asked.

For the first time I was meeting 'The queen of destruction', out of all the stories I've heard I never imagined how amazin' it would be to see her in action. People seem to think that its another personality like we have multiple personalities or some shit but truthfully, it's always in us we have just learned that there is a time to be badass and a time to be...normal. 'The god of war' is _always_ out because I _am_ him. He's not separate from me. When you get pissed off or need to take action is that another person or is it you? Quiet simple really but they wont ever understand because they aren't us. I was pulled out of my inner thoughts by my beautiful mate hissin'.

"Don't you even fucking try it douchward!" She said as she spun around grabbing his outstretched hand and twisting it at a painful angle.

"Darlin' why don't you let me take care 'a that." I said smirking at her. She nodded and backed away. I grabbed Edward by the neck and pined him against the wall. A growl building deep in my chest.

"You're fuckin' lucky we need you or I woulda had you dismembered by now." I growled in his face. His eyes got wide as he noticed the vibrant red color to them. I smirked at him.

"Seems like the weakling fell off the wagon again!" He spat in my face, tryin' but failin' to agitate me. I smiled at him.

"Oh no boy, I didn't accidentally do this." I said using my free hand to gesture to my eyes. "This was all on purpose."

" You're a monster! I bet your _mate_ thinks your disgusting!" He spat at me.

I chuckled darkly, shakin' my head at him. I guess he hadn't noticed her eyes. Before I could respond Bella was behind me runnin' her hands up and down my chest and purring quietly. My nostrils flared when I smelt her arousal and Eddies did as well. She came around and was standing with her back toward Edward. My hand still had him pinned to the wall but he was pretty much forgotten as Bella leaned up and captured my lips with hers. I swept my tongue across her bottom lip seeking entrance and she gave it to me, moaning into my mouth as my tongue dominated hers. All too soon she pulled away and faced Edward.

"On the contrary _Eddie_, I find it quite sexy." She smirked licking her lips. "And it seems that you haven't noticed another thing..._My _eyes are red as well." He stared at her eyes in disbelief. He was bein' such a hypocrite. Does he really think we are that blind that we wouldn't notice the now dissolvin' contacts he had in. Red irises beneath them.

"Oh and Eddie?" She asked, innocently over her shoulder while she was walking back to where Alice lay still on the floor. "Your contacts are dissolving, and my what red eyes you have." She smirked.

An hour later we were finally wearing them down. When someone's feelin' as much pain as we were sendin' them it takes a lot outa that person, their eyes were darkenin' as their contacts dissolved, bodies weakenin', venom poolin' and leakin' out of their mouths. I briefly wondered how they had fooled us for so long with contacts but I guess none of us really ever got close enough to them to see the just barely there edges. Whoever made them did a damn good job. I shook my head to clear it and get back to the task at hand.

"What is your _leader_ planin'?" I growled as I shook Edward by the collar of his shirt. He hung limply in my hands because all of the pain I was sending him. He whimpered quietly.

"See what he's doing to your mate? If you tell us what we need to know we can make all the pain go away, Alice." Bella hissed in her ear.

Just then I noticed Peter in the entrance to the cell. Bella immediately looked up at him, sighed, nodded her head, and left Alice on the ground.

"Come on Major. I think a couple hours with Jane may make them change their minds. Plus I could use some alone time with you, my mate." Bella purred to me.

I dropped Edward on the ground and walked out of the cell. I barely had the door to our room shut before I picked Bella up and pinned her to the wall, kissing her hungrily.

"God Jasper!" She moaned into my mouth. I ripped her clothes off of her as well as mine in seconds, not wanting to waste any more time. I pulled back from her and positioned myself at her entrance before I filled her completely. We both moaned each others name.

"This ain't gonna be slow or sweet darlin' I need to fuck you hard and fast." I grunted out as I picked up speed, slammin' into her so hard that if she were human she would be dead.

"Fuck Major!" She screamed as I reached down to rub her clit.

"Fuck Isabella...So tight...and wet. Is that all for me darlin'?" I said between thrusts.

"Yes! All for you Major! Only for you!" She moaned out. I growled in response.

"Damn right, Isabella! You are MINE!"

"God! Just...just like that! I- I'm gonna cum!" I added more pressure to her clit and it sent her over the edge, screamin' my name. I felt her walls tighten around me and it sent me over the edge with her.

I pulled out of her and she whimpered at the lose. I chuckled.

"Don't worry darlin' there will be more time later." I gave her one last kiss and headed for the shower.

****************************************************************************End chapter! **

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as I said in the beginning, Edward and Alice need the "torture" in order to get them to talk. Leave some love if you feel like it! Reviews make me smile. Good or bad Love the feedback :) Oh! And we will find out about the whole Memory steeling thing in the next chapter. **


	22. Calling all allies

**Hi All! Thanks for the reviews/ feedback! Smeyer Owns... you know the drill! Hope you all enjoy this! We are getting some answers! Just to be clear on the timeline this chapter is taking place a couple hours after the last. I'm sorry for the delay but as we are nearing the end I'm trying to figure out the best way for it to end. Chapters may be a little later than usual but don't worry you will get them :) You all are fabulous and I love you guys! **

**Bella POV**

I've been sitting here for about an hour now, just thinking about what happened in the cell with Edward and Alice. It was weird and it shocked me at first. I was standing in the hall that led to the cell when I found myself wishing I could go deeper into their minds to find out what they were up to when all of a sudden I was sifting through memories and thoughts. It took me a minute to realize that I was in Edwards mind. I could feel myself searching through his head looking at everything he's seen or thought. There were some dark spots and when I tried to see what he was hiding it was like trying to walk through tar. Every time I'd get close he would pull it deeper into himself. I could feel that it caused him pain when he would resist me but he is so fucking hell bent on keeping it from me.

I have come to the conclusion that Ismene's power along with my own has boosted my power in a way. Before I could only hear thoughts but now I can choose to see the memories as well. What I saw in Edwards mind outraged me. Especially when I was in "goddess mode".

_Flashback***_

_I was going deeper into Edwards mind and was seeing memories from his human life as well as vampire. What shocked me was that he knew from the very beginning that I was not his mate and that he was on a mission from his "leader" to see if I was in fact the one from the prophecy. When he determined that I was he set up my birthday party. Jasper was supposed to drain me dry but he didn't account for my lovable big brother coming to my rescue. _

_It was the combination of Edwards blood lust and Alice's that caused Jasper to attack me. Not his own. Alice had purposefully kept Jasper from hunting to add to the threat. Then I saw memories of him and Alice talking to a blacked out figure telling whoever it was that they failed. After that I saw the vision Alice had about James attacking me. They thought I was dead because the vision cut off right as I went limp in his arms. Because of my shield they never expected me to pop back into their lives. I kept seeing memory after memory of Edward and Alice sending emails, letters, and texts. Reports to their "king" as Edward referred to him. _

_I kept going deeper and deeper and it turns out they have been blackmailing Esme and Carlisle with their human families. Apparently Carlisle had a brother and Esme a sister and they each went on to have families and children and those children had children, so on and so forth. What shocked me the most was that their relatives knew of them. They have been sending money to them for years. They never questioned what Carlisle and Esme were but it was enough interaction that they would be killed for it and their families also. _

_I found out Maria was supposed to be a distraction for us when the actual battle ensues. She was just another pawn in this fucking game. I pulled out of Edwards mind knowing I wasn't going to get anymore from him at the moment. He was enduring the horrible pain to hide important information from me and once he figured out what was happening he was pulling it deeper and deeper. It was taking a lot of my energy to trudge through the thickness. So I left for the time being._

_**end flashback******_

I got pretty much all the same information from Alice with some other visions thrown in. They weren't of much use seeing as how her visions kept changing.

I was suddenly pulled into a vision. After it was over I sighed as I realized we were going to need much more help than just the Volturi guard. Luckily I have made many allies over the years and I know Jasper has as well so we are going to have to call in every favor we can. I will have to talk to Marcus and the rest of the Cullen's they need to be here. That's a conversation I'd rather not have but it looks like I don't have a choice anymore.

I left my room and made my way to Marcus' office. When I got there I walked in not bothering to knock. He looked up at me shocked and was getting ready to lecture me on the importance of knocking when he saw my facial expression. He gestured toward the empty seat in front of his desk and I took it.

_**'Marcus, we have a problem.' **_I sent to him.

He knew when there were things I wanted to keep between us I talked to him like this. I have never and will never trust his other two brothers. Call me stupid but I get a bad vibe from them. I grabbed a book off of his desk so if anyone was to come in they would just think we were reading together.

_**'What is it, Bella?' **_

_**'I had a vision. We will lose if we don't have more help. They have so many on their side. A lot of them are on the other side because of fear but even so they still have MANY more than us and many of them are talented.' **_

_**'What do you suggest little one?' **_I mentally rolled my eyes when he called me that. It was no secrete that he thought of me as a little sister but still, I hated when he called me little one.

_**'We need all of our allies. Call in as many favors as possible. I will do the same as will Peter, Charlotte, and Jasper. I know it doesn't need to be said to keep this to yourself but, please keep this conversation to yourself. Will you call the Cullen's and tell them they need to be here as soon as possible. I will explain everything to them when they arrive. It shouldn't take them too long to get here, seeing as they have a privet jet.' **_He nodded his head and stood to leave so he could make his calls without others listening.

_**' Thank you, Marcus.'**_ I sent to him as he walked out the door. He gave me a slight smile and nod.

I set out to find Jasper, Peter and Charlotte so we could get started on this. I found them in the garden and told them what needed to be done. They all nodded and we left the castle to make our calls. 2 hours later we had called everyone we have ever came into contact with. They were all to stay out of Volterra until I gave the word. We had about 60 vampires coming to help and quite a few more we needed to tract down. One of them happened to be my creator. Last I heard (from Zander), he was thinking about joining Maria but I know him better than that. He wouldn't waste his time on a battle that he knew they would lose.

"So we have about 60 so far. Mostly nomads. Marcus is making calls as well. Have you gotten any more?" I asked them.

"Well, I just called the Denali's and they said they'll come, as well as the Amazon, Irish, Indian, Egyptian, and the Asian covens. Quite a few of them were already traveling so it wont take 'em long ta get here." Jasper told me.

"Ok, Peter, Char. You two keep at it. Jasper and I have an appointment with Eddiekins and Tink. First I gotta hunt though. If I'm planning on using my powers I need a boost." I said and Jasper and I took off to find me some one to eat.

After my eyes were a vibrant red again and I stopped by Ata's room to ask a favor, we went to "talk" to Edward and Alice.

"Jane, any progress?" I asked.

"No, not really. They are both so stubborn. Even when I intensified the pain they screamed but still wont talk."

"Alright. Well Go on and hunt. You look like you could use it." I dismissed her.

"Ok. Good luck, Miss Bella." She waved as she left.

"Jasperrr. Would you please work your magic on them?" I asked my mate. He got a sinister smirk on his lips. My panties were soaked.

"It would be my _pleasure_ darlin'." When he said "Pleasure" he sent me a burst of it so strong that I almost lost my balance, and I may have moaned a little. His smirk grew into a full blown smile when he heard it. Oh he's gonna get it for that one!

I took a deep breath and concentrated on Edwards mind. It was clear from the first time that Edward was the one with more information. While Alice knew most of it he had the more important information.

"Eddie? Are ya goin' ta be a good boy an' tell us what we want ta know?" Jasper asked. His accent coming out heavier. _Good bye underwear! _I thought to myself

"Hmmm. His resolve is weakening. Its only a matter of time until your too weak to keep me out of those memories, Edward. If you just let us know what your "_king_" is planning maybe I will give you a reward...like a meal or something." I told him. I could feel a tiny sliver of hope ghost through him. The burning in his throat was getting worse by the second especially since he could smell my resent hunt on me.

"Is that hope I felt a yes?" I asked him. He weakly nodded his head. "Jasper, keep a slight hold on his emotions but let up on the pain."

I dove into his mind looking and searching for the one memory that would give me some fucking answer's. I found it! I watched as mystery "king" talked over his plan with another blacked out figure. I could give a shit less about who they were but I needed to know what they were planning. They didn't notice Edwards presence standing just out in the hall way. I couldn't tell where they were but It looked like a normal house.

_"So what exactly are the plans anyways dear brother?" Blackie asked the "king". _

_"We will overtake Volterra while their guard and that damned girl is gone taking care of Maria. They will be easily over thrown since they will have minimal protection. We will surround the brothers in their throne room, and dismember them. When and __**if**__ their guard survive the extra help I'm sending to Maria, we will ambush them in their own castle. Isabella, her mate, and their captains are to be destroyed first. They cannot take on all of our army by themselves. I have quite a few of their guard on our side already so they will turn on them as soon as I give the word. Then we will finally be able to come out in the open and feed whenever and on whom ever we desire. Humans will be nothing more than cattle. We will make them breed so that their population doesn't go down too much. We will not fail. I have been planning this for years." _

_"How will I know which ones not to kill?" Blackie asked._

_"The ones you are not to kill are He-...EDWARD! Get over here! You dare eavesdrop on me?" "King" yelled. _

I pulled myself out of the memory knowing I wouldn't get anymore information. I shook my head trying to clear it and think about how we will go about this. While I don't trust Aro or Caius, we need some form of "royalty" to keep peace in our world. At least they understand humans should not know our existence and that they aren't to be treated like animals. I walked to the door of the cell and called for Demitri.

"Go and get Edward and Alice here something to snack on."

"But Miss Bella is that wise? They will regain their strength." I shook my head and smirked at him.

**'**_**Bring them something...furry back. Rabbit perhaps? I don't care but do it now.' **_I sent to him. He got a wicked smile on his lips, nodded and took off.

"Come on Major I got what we need. We have some plans to make."

"Of course darlin'." He held out his hand to me, I took it and we went off to find the people we could trust. We found Char and Peter and I showed them what I saw in Edwards mind and the vision I had earlier that day. Growls vibrating deep in Peter and Jasper's chests. Charlotte was thinking about what she saw in great detail. She was trying to figure out where they were.

We sat in Marcus' office waiting for him to return so we could start planning. I was listening to Peter and Jaspers thoughts because during their time with Maria they were the best strategists. They were thinking and calculating how many we would need in order to have the upper hand. The more gifts we have the better the odds are. Jasper had a thought he was playing around with and I figured I would try to see if it would work or not. I looked through various visions and found that if we planned it right it would defiantly give us the upper hand, that is if we found the other covens and nomads.

"Could work." I commented. He nodded his head and kept going through strategies. Marcus walked into the room with a slight smile on his face.

"I take it you were successful?" I asked quietly. The walls here have eyes and ears.

"Yes I was little one. We should expect our delivery in about 8 hours."

"The Cullens?" I asked.

"I called them after our conversation. Should be about an hour or so until your family arrives. I bet you are anxious to visit with them. Best go and prepare Isabella." He said lightly but I knew he was being very serious. I nodded and walked out of the room with Jasper following.

"Its a damn good thing we don't sleep." I muttered. The last few days have taken a toll on me. Tomorrow it could all end or begin. Not really sure if the outcome will be good or bad. Jasper chuckled at my statement.

"I agree darlin', when this is all over how about we go to Texas for a vacation? I think we deserve it." I nodded in agreement.

"Sounds great, Cowboy. Just don't expect to leave the hotel at all." I told him winking.

"Is that a promise?" He purred in my ear. Good bye, panties!

"Sure is. Oh and don't think I've forgotten about earlier, Major. That was a very mean stunt you pulled."

"I have no idea what you're talkin' about darlin'" He knew. That smirk on his face told me all I needed.

"Uh huh. Just remember, paybacks a bitch Jasper." I smirked at him.

Before I knew it the Cullen's had arrived and I was standing in my room trying to sort my brain out. When I walked in they all froze. That's when I noticed the head of the Cullen clan wasn't with them.

"Bella? What are you doing here dear?" Esme asked. Her confusion radiating off of her in waves.

"I will answer your questions but first, where is Carlisle?" I asked

******************************************************END CHAPT

Hope you all liked it! Leave some love if ya feel like it :)


	23. Means to an end

**Hey my fantastic readers! :) I am terribly sorry for the long wait but my computer charger and battery decided to die. I just got the replacements! So for you, some Dominant Jasper and a little longer chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! You all are awesome! Now then onto the story! Oh and I sadly do not own any of the twilight characters even though I would love to have Jasper all to myself! *******************************************************

**Last time. **

"Bella? What are you doing here dear?" Esme asked. Her confusion radiating off of her in waves.

"I will answer your questions but first, where is Carlisle?" I asked

Bella Pov

"He had to stay in the states. A coven that Carlisle's close to is having problems with werewolves and he went to help them. Now why are you here little sis?" Emmett asked me.

"Werewolves? Like full moon or La push wolves?" I asked

"Well he doesn't know because as far as we know the La push tribe was the only one that transformed into wolves and Caius supposedly hunted full moon wolves to extinction." Esme replied.

"Well I would say that it most definitely isn't the La push wolves, they've been gone for about 50 years now. And besides they wouldn't be in Denali. Could there be another tribe that phases into wolves too?" I asked myself. Everyone was confused.

" I know this is because I was keeping in contact with one of them and about 50 years ago he told me that none of the boys were transforming anymore. He had stopped a few years prior but since that last letter I haven't heard anything so I just figured they were gone." I explained.

"Wait, who were you in contact with and how?" Rose asked.

"I'll explain. I was passing through Forks about 18 years after I was changed, just wondering around looking for the next place to go. Nevaeh was in Seattle shopping and thought I had gone to a book store. That was the plan but, I found myself walking through a park near La Push. Out of nowhere a little boy ran over to me. He was definitely of Quileute decent, he actually reminded me of Jacob black even though his image was starting to fade a little." I started

_**Flashback*******************************************_

_"Hello! Do you wanna play?" He had to be no older than 4. _

_"What's your name young man?" I asked crouching down so he could see me easier. _

_"Billy Black! What's yours Pretty lady?" I laughed. He was definitely related to Jacob._

_"Well Billy, my name is Isabella but you can just call me Bella." I smiled at him. "I have a question Billy, you wouldn't happen to be the son of a Jacob black would you?" _

_"Yeah! My daddy was the best! My mama always tells me and my brother stories from when he was a kid." The 'was' didn't escape my notice. Just then an older boy came walking up and if I didn't know any better I would have thought it was Jacob. The only difference in appearance was his dark green eyes. _

_"I'm sorry if my little brothers bothering you miss. We should be going now." He said hastily. I could tell by his scent that he was a shifter. _

_"Wait! I promise I wont hurt you or your little brother. I know that you know what I am. I also know, you know by my eye color that I wont hurt him. I didn't plan on talking to anyone but he came up to me and he...and you look so much like my best friend from many years ago. Then he tells me your his sons! I've wondered for the last 18 years what had happened to him. I didn't think that after I was changed he would want anything to do with me so I left without a backwards glance. I'm sorry, I'm rambling. I'll let you be on your way." I said walking away. I don't know what made me think to pass through here. ugh!_

_"You said he was your best friend?" The older kid asked. _

_"Yes he was." I sighed._

_"A-Are you Bella Swan? He used to call you Bells didn't he? Him and your dad called you that. My names Charles Black but just call me Charlie." He stated._

_"H-He talked about me?" I asked cocking my head to the side probably looking like a puppy...no pun intended. _

_"All the time. Um he left a letter for you if you were ever to come back, to explain things. If you want I can run home and get it for you?" Charlie asked._

_"I...yes please." I was so shocked that I could barely reply. He nodded and told me he would be back in 10 minutes. _

_I sat on a swing and thought about Jacob. I really did miss him and I'm shocked that he left a letter for me. That meant that he knew I had been changed, I wonder how he found out or if he just assumed. I don't know, it doesn't really matter. Charlie came back letter in hand, walking wearily up to me. I understood we are supposed to be mortal enemies after all. _

_"Um, here you go. I know he really missed you and he never blamed you for what happened. Don't ask, it'll be explained in the letter. Do you want me to stay? I can answer any questions you have after, because if I know anything about you its that you always have questions." He finished a slight "jacob" smirk on his face and I nodded. _

_I took the letter from him and if I were human my hands would have been shaking. After a few un-needed deep breathes I tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter. When I did, a dream catcher fell out along with a bracelet that had a little wolf carved out of wood. They were things Jacob had given me before I was turned. I felt my eyes fill with tears that would never fall as I ran my fingers over the objects. I unfolded the letter and began to read. _

**Dear Bells,**

**If your reading this then I'm not there to tell you all of this in person. I know your probably wondering how I knew you were turned and how my family would know to give this to you, I will explain it in this letter. I've really missed you Bells. I know that you probably thought I'd never want anything to do with you after you turned because of the whole stupid vamp/ wolf enemies thing, but even though you're a vampire you're still my best friend nothing could ever change that. Nothing. First I want you to know I found my imprint about 3 months after you left. Her names Misha, she's amazing! Bright green eyes that I lose myself in every time I look at her. We got married a year after we met and found out soon after we were expecting a little boy we named him Charles, in memory of your father, and if we ever have another son we will most likely name him after my old man. He's dying for that to happen! They were/ are both great men and I can only hope that my boy grows up to be half the man they are. Now enough of all this mushy crap. I can practically see the gears turning in your head as to how I know you're a Vampire. Well, we chased the blonde vamp off when we saw him biting your ankles. He laughed the whole time...it was fucking creepy. We watched over you from far enough away that you wouldn't smell us and when you woke up we left. I was hoping that I would get to see you again one day. I must say Bells you're one sexy vampire! If you ever meet Misha, I never said that! Oh and I'm the Alpha now! I forgot to mention that. When we saw you had been bitten Sam wanted to destroy you and I assumed control over the pack right after he gave the order. I was supposed to be alpha from the beginning you know... I'm just that special. I was young though and didn't think I could handle it. I'm pretty badass though**_**. **_**ツ ****I hope that answers some of your questions. I gotta go Charlie's crying and Misha's asleep! I love you Bells and I'm so sorry we didn't get to have this conversation in person. Always remember that I'm not mad at you and I love you!**

**Your awesome wolf best friend**

**Jacob Black**

_My eyes were burning with tears that would never fall when I finally looked up at Charlie._

_"How?" I forced out. _

_"He had stopped shifting about a year after I was born and when I was 12 and Billy was a couple months old. He went to the bank and never came back. We learned later that there had been a robbery and dad saved a little girl and her mom from being shot. He went out like the hero he was." Charlie said trying to cover up his teary eyes with his hands. _

_"He was always my sun, you know. He made everything so much better when I was going through a hard time. Thank you, Charlie. Here's my address, please feel free to write me if you ever need anything ok? I will be here for you guys if you need it. If not I'll understand but at least take it." He nodded and took the paper from me. _

_"It was nice to meet you, Bells. My dad was right about you. He told me that it didn't matter if you had turned into a 2 headed dragon, you would still be you. I swear every time we saw some one with long brown hair, I could see the hope in his eyes that it was you. I gotta be going mom will be wondering what's taking so long. I'll write." With that he turned and sprinted away into the woods. _

_**END FLASH BACK************************_

"That was the last time I saw him. I never even told Nevaeh where I had gone or what had happened and she didn't ask. The dream catcher and bracelet are with me but they're kept safe, locked away. I wear the bracelet whenever I'm on a mission, its like my good luck charm." I turned to Jasper. "I'm sorry I never told you but it didn't seem like it was important. I try not to think about it too much. Charlie stopped writing after he got married and had children. The last letter I received told me that there weren't any wolves there anymore. We became friends and they know if they ever need anything or their kids that I will be there for them. I don't write or call them because it's looked down upon by the tribe for being friends with a cold one."

_"_Darlin', it's ok. I'm glad you had them." He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Damn!...Now why are you here sis?" Emmett boomed.

"Well its kind of a long story and I've wasted a lot of time. So the cliff notes version is that I've been working for the Volturi for a long time, I remember everything from my human life, I'm currently working on a mission for the brothers, and last but not least...I'm the goddess of destruction, as many have deemed me. Now as to why you're here. We have recently found out that someone is planning an attack on the Volturi, while I don't like the way the brothers run things all the time, whoever it is that's planning this attack wants to enslave humans. We are preparing for an all out war. We need as many people behind us as possible." I said in one long breath. Shock, awe, and fear were circling through the atmosphere.

"Uh...um...did you just say you're the 'Goddess of destruction'?" Rose asked. I nodded. "We've heard stories but never thought we would come across her..." She shivered.

"Look I know what you're thinking and I promise you, I would never hurt family. I couldn't hurt you any more than I could hurt Jasper. It's not like I exactly love that title but, I've earned it over the years. Just as Jasper had earned his title." She nodded tensely.

"With Jasper by your side you two will be unstoppable. I pity whom ever wants to take you two on." Esme murmured.

"We wouldn't have called ya'll if it weren't important. We need numbers. The more the better. We will train you and make sure you can take care of yourselves. If not then that's fine but we need to know since the predicted date of this battle is tomorrow." Jasper informed them.

"Well you know I'm always down for a good fight, brother!" Emmett boomed. I looked at Rose and Esme.

"I'm in. If my brother, sister, and mate will be there then so will I." She stated with finality.

"Well I absolutely cannot let my children fight alone! I will as well my dears. Just let me know what to do. And Bella darling? Don't think you're going to get away with lying to your mother. We will talk after all of this is over, missy." Esme said and I grimaced.

"Sorry mom, but it was necessary. Edward could have read your mind and then it would have all been useless." I whined like a 3 year old. Every one on the room was fighting off a smile.

"Why would you want to keep the fact that you remembered them and worked for the Volturi a secrete?" Esme asked.

I launched into the full story about wanting answers, finding out they were working for this "King", and pretty much just everything I knew. I even told them that Edward and Alice were currently living in the dungeon. After I finished there was a long silence.

"I knew they were up to no good black mailing us and sneaking around." Esme grumbled.

"I also know all about what they were black mailing you with, Esme." She looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't tell anyone that would harm you or your family." I said to pacify her. She merely nodded.

"Alright now that all of this is out of the way you guys need to go to the courtyard for training, Peter and Charlotte will be waiting. The others who need it will be there as well. Jasper and I have some other business to attend to so if you'll excuse us." They nodded, got up, and left, but not before Emmett pulled me into a bear hug.

"I really like this badass Bella!" He "whispered" and I laughed. Of course he did.

"Ready to take care of Edward and Alice?" Jasper asked.

Even though they are on the wrong side and tried to kill me, it almost makes me sad to have to do this. I can't help but feel a little grateful to them for putting me through all that shit so that I could become the strong woman I am today. I'm also grateful for the fact that they led me to my mate, even if they were trying to prevent it. I sighed. They were just a means to an end though. I'll get over it.

"Yeah. Lets get this done but, first I need you to go see Ata for me." I told him. I could feel his confusion and told him he would find out when he spoke to her. He nodded and took off to find her.

I had asked her a couple hours ago how long it would take for the chains to be done and it turns out she hadn't even started but she assured me it would only take an hour to do. That's when I got my idea. I asked her if...

"That was a surprise darlin' but I can see why you wanted me to talk to her. Now lets go visit Ali and Eddie." He said walking in the direction of the dungeon.

When we got down there Edward and Alice were huddled in a corner. They looked worse for wear. Hair dirty, clothes torn, their skin looked sickly pale, and their eyes were the deepest black I had ever seen on a vampire. I almost felt bad for them..._almost_. When we entered they scooted back into the corner further trying to distance themselves from us.

"You know, I don't want to do these things to you guys. If you would have cooperated all of this would have been a lot easier. I hated you for years. Now though I'm a tiny bit grateful to you. Mostly though I pity your existence." I told them. Jasper and I walking closer to them.

"I thought of ya'll as my family and you betrayed me in the worst way possible! You kept me from my mate. You will pay for that with your lives...eventually." Jasper said. I think both he and I needed to say our peace before we took them apart.

"You were nothing but a worthless human and deserved to die! And you, Jasper, you're nothing but a waste of venom! I should have killed you the moment you stepped through our door!" Edward spat.

"Oh such harsh words, Eddie. What about you Alice can you speak for yourself or does Edward make all of the decisions for you?" I asked her.

" I speak for myself bitch! But I do agree with my mate." Her voice sounded like nails on a chalk board to me. I don't know how I ever thought her voice was pretty. I walked toward her and she coward back from me when I reached for her. Fear pouring off of her in tidal waves.

"Such big words for such a small, scared, little mouse." I tsked.

"I'm done talking. I hope for your sakes that you've made peace with the things you've done in your very long lives."

Jasper moved to Edward and myself to Alice. In one swift move we decapitated them and dismembered their bodies. I froze for a minute and faintly heard Jasper talking to me. I looked up and him and smiled.

"Well we know one more thing about their "king" now." I told him. He looked at me with wide eyes, curiosity flowing off of him.

"Right before you decapitated Edward I got a blurry image of someone sitting on the same throne I saw their leader on. We now know whoever it is has blonde hair. It was just a brief flash but the more we know the better." I said and he nodded his head.

"Jane!" I barked. She was standing in front of me a second later. "Take these pieces and separate them into different iron boxes, put locks on them, and hide them. We can't burn them yet. I have a feeling that Alice and Edwards heads will be a little more useful to us." I told her. I needed to show them that I wasn't fucking around and until their bodies were burned I would still be able to get information from them. Maybe even use them as leverage.

"Come on darlin', we got a woman to see." Jasper said to me and held his hand out for me to take. Seconds later we were standing outside of Ata's door.

"Come in Miss Bella." Ata called before I even raised my hand to knock, a human habit that I've never seemed to outgrow.

"Ata, is it finished?" I asked shutting the door behind us. Excitement radiating off of myself and Jasper.

"It is Miss. Bella." She said handing me a pair of handcuffs that were about 4 inches wide, with about 3 feet of chain extending in front of them. I know that since we aren't going after Maria anymore that others would say we don't need them but I have plans for these.

"And for you Mr. Jasper." She said handing Jasper an identical pair. The only difference is the small JW etched on the right cuff so we couldn't get them mixed up.

"Thank ya Ma'am." He replied taking them from her.

"It was my pleasure. Now if you will excuse me I must be going to see Peter and Charlotte." She stated.

"You're staying for the fight?" I asked.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving now. I know that I can be of some use so why not? I've lived a long time." She told us and walked out the door.

We went back to our room to hide our new toys but when we got in the door I was suddenly pushed against it. Jaspers lips quickly finding my own. My hands automatically went to his hair. Any sounds of protest I was going to make quickly turned into sounds of want and need.

"I think I should try out my new handcuffs. What do ya think darlin'?" He asked and I could only moan. The thought of being handcuffed and at his mercy was so hot I almost came.

"Mmm my Bella likes the thought of being dominated. In that case, On your knees...NOW!" He commanded against my lips. I immediately dropped to my knees in front of him, head down, arms at my sides. Eager to please my mate.

"Now Isabella, undo my pants and suck my cock." I quickly undid his jeans and his member popped out and hit my lips. I took him into my mouth as soon as I saw it and started bobbing up and down, running my tongue over the head when I'd pull back.

"God! You know just how I like it." He said his hands threading themselves in my hair. I moaned as he started guiding me.

"Fuck. Stand up and go lay on the bed, arms above your head." I did as I was told. He sauntered over to me, peeling off his shirt right before climbing on the bed beside me.

I was so distracted that I hadn't even notice him wrap the chain around the bed post and clamp my wrists together. I was still fully clothed and the lust that was bouncing between us was making me do my best impression of Niagara falls. His nostrils flared when he smelled a stronger wave of my arousal.

"Now Isabella, I know you could easily break the bed to get your arms free, but I have complete faith that you wont." Jasper said in a tone that left no room for argument. I nodded.

"That just wont do, darlin'." He sighed. "I want to hear you say it." He growled sexily at me. The lust he was feeding into my body was driving me insane.

"Yes Major." I replied.

"That's a good girl." He purred, running his hands from my arms to my chest.

He teased my nipples through my shirt, making them become harder than they already were. His eyes became even darker as I lifted my chest to him hoping that he would give me more. Jasper growled again and pushed my chest back down to the bed.

"Tsk, tsk , tsk. No moving Isabella, unless I tell you to. Understood?" He asked, nipping at my neck.

"Yes Major. Please…" I trailed off as he ripped my shirt and thin lace bra off of my body.

He immediately took my right nipple into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around it then sucking and biting it. He was biting it with enough pressure for it to be on the line between pleasure and pain. I moaned. Jasper switched nipples and paid equal attention to its twin. Swirl, suck, bite. I finally couldn't contain myself anymore and my body arched up and started seeking some kind of friction. But every time I would get close he would move away. I let out a frustrated huff and Jasper looked up at me through the hair that fell into his eyes, with a sexy smirk on his lips.

"I told you not to move Isabella. Since it's the first time you've disobeyed me I will let you off. Just this once though." His hand trailed down to my soaking center and cupped me over the jeans I was wearing.

"Major, please!" I practically screamed.

"What do you want, Isabella?"

"Please! Major fuck me!"

In a movement so fast that I barely caught it he had ripped both of our clothes off and was hovering over me. Jasper grabbed my face and kissed me fiercely as he slammed himself into my dripping pussy.

"God!" I screamed as his thrusts became harder and faster.

"Fuck darlin'!" He pulled out of me and I whimpered.

Jasper flipped me over so I was on my stomach, untangled the chain from the bed, and fixed it so my arms were behind my back and the excess chain was wrapped around his right hand. He pulled my ass up in the air and his left hand traveled down to my clit as he thrust into me once again. We both were growling at the pleasure the new position gave us. Jaspers left hand was swiping at my clit every so often but never enough to push me over. He was purposefully keeping me on the edge of an orgasm. The hold he had on my emotions was going to drive me crazy.

"Fuck, Bella! You're so fuckin' tight! God I love your little pussy!" He grunted.

"Please Major! Please! Let me come!" I begged.

Jasper loves it when I beg and right now I would do anything to get him to touch me properly. He started nipping the back of my neck as his hand FINALLY started to circle my clit. A growl ripped its way through my throat as he pounded into me faster. He dropped the hold he had on my emotions and I became incoherent as the pleasure slammed into my body. The only sound leaving my lips were primal growls. Jasper snarled in response.

"FFFUUUUUUUCCCKKKKKK!" I growled as the most powerful orgasm hit me.

Jasper thrust a few more times and then he was coming with a roar.

We both collapsed onto the bed. Jasper was laying on top of my back as he absentmindedly traced a scar that was in between my shoulders. He un-clasped the cuffs from my wrists and I moved my arms under my chin. Contentment flowing off of us. I had a thought and turned to look at Jasper over my shoulder.

"Did we project?" I asked.

"Yeah you fuckers did! I bet the whole castle was getting it on!" I heard peter say from his and chars room. I chuckled.

"Sorry!" I called out into the castle and heard several mumbled responses.

Jasper chuckled and nuzzled my back. He placed a kiss onto the scar he was tracing and sighed. We both knew it was time to see the progress of the people that were training. We quickly got dressed and made our way to the "training ground" as it was being called. Everyone that was out there was looking quite disheveled.

"Char and I only made it into our room because we were already outside our door." Peter said to us. I shook my head.

"Sorry everyone. Jasper and I tend to lose control of our abilities sometimes." I smiled at them. I got several weak smiles in return.

"Now then, why don't you continue on how you were before…our lapse in control." I told them. They nodded and got back to sparing.

*****************************************************************************End of chapter! **

**Hope you all liked it! Leave some love if ya feel like it! :) **


	24. Important AN please read!

**Hello my darlings! I know you probably got excited when FF alerted you to a new update but its an authors note. The next update may be a little bit. I apologize for this but It cant be helped. I live right in the path of Hurricane Irene and need to take this time before it hits to get ready incase we get evacuated. I will try my hardest to finish the next chapter before it hits but can make no promises. I need to prepare to leave quickly with my family and animals if need be. I hope that it doesn't come to that but from what they're saying, it could. If I have any readers that are also in the path, I hope that you all are "prepared for the worse" as they are saying. Like I said I will try to get a chapt out but only if I have everything ready and worked out for evacuation. You all are amazing and thanks so much for all your patients with me. **


	25. Suprise!

**Hello my Lovelies! Made it through Irene with little damage. We were very lucky. Thanks for all your support andthanks for all the feedback and just being your fabulous selves! I don't own...blah blah blah. Hope you enjoyyyy this chapt! Its so hard to see the end of this story coming and I must admit I am sorta dragging it out a little because this is my first story and Its sad and exciting that its almost done. Anyways I have a few other things in my mind for after MTM is done. Ok im going to stop rambling now! :) Read on Jasper lovers!***************************************************************************

**Last time***

"Sorry everyone. Jasper and I tend to lose control of our abilities sometimes." I smiled at them. I got several weak smiles in return.

"Now then, why don't you continue on how you were before…our lapse in control." I told them. They nodded and got back to sparing.

BELLA POV**

As I looked around at each of the vampires I started to pick out weaknesses they each had. Emmett, relies on his strength and doesn't think about his opponents next move. Esme, too worried about someone getting hurt. Demitri, relies on his stature to intimidate but has no real technique. Jane and Alec, rely too much on their powers. They can fight but not good enough. If their powers were rendered useless, so were they. The others were fine. Although they had openings in their stances and fighting style, they were going to be easy fixes. Jasper and I were relaying these problems to each other and trying to come up with a solution for each of them.

"Peter, how are Jane and Alec doing?" I asked him. He visibly shuddered.

"Well, whenever anyone's sparing with them and they lose…they 'accidentally' use their powers. We've all been subjected to it at least once today." He sighed. I nodded.

"Darlin', how 'bout we train them. I will train Jane. If she uses her power on me then I can send it right back to her. I'll bet that she wont use it on me again. And you can train Alec. With your shield he wont be able to 'slip'." Jasper said resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Good Idea cowboy!" I turned and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Peter, take Demitri and Emmett. They both rely on their strength and stature to intimidate, show them how that can get them killed. Teach them how to anticipate an opponents next move and how to _fight_." I told him. Emmett pouted and Felix shrugged.

"You got it boss. Emmett don't look so sad. Right now she's not our sister she's our boss." Peter said and walked to a different area with them.

"Charlotte, Take Esme and show her that her worry will only get someone killed." Esme's eyes snapped up to me.

"How would it get them killed? How would me caring get someone killed?" she asked angrily. I was partially taken aback by her attitude and then I noticed that she needed to hunt.

" You would be distracted. Trying to look after everyone else and not paying attention to your surroundings. During the fight you are a vampire defending your life style. YOUR life style. No one else's. If you see someone get hurt what would you do?" I asked her. Trying to make a point.

"I would help them…" She mumbled.

"Exactly! And what would happen if while your helping, a vampire was to sneak up behind you? They would kill you in an instant. Then they would kill whoever you were trying to help, even though they were probably barely injured. I'm not telling you not to care, Esme. I'm telling you that before all else you look after yourself and your mate. Since he's not here you just have yourself to worry about. Be a vampire Esme. Stop trying to be a human. _Your not human._" I said to her because it always comes back to that. The Cullen's are always trying to blend in with the humans and go against what they really are.

"But…" she started to protest but I cut her off.

"No. I'm done with this conversation. I love you Esme but you need to wise up. Charlotte do what you have to, to get it through to her. Oh and let her hunt." She nodded and dragged Esme away.

"Jane, Alec, you two will train with Jasper and I. You rely too much on your powers. What if they have someone that can block you like I can? You'll be dead in a matter of seconds. Jane your with the Major here. I will worn you Jane, if you use your power on him he will be able to throw it back to you but more painfully. Alec, well you know why you're with me." They both nodded.

"The rest of ya'll stay here and continue to spar. You all have some of the same problems so help each other fix your weaknesses. You need to watch for an openin' without havin' one your self. Make sure you're aware of what's going on around you not just within your own fight." Jasper told them. "Jane, lets go." He said and off they went.

I turned to Alec and nodded for him to follow me. We went farther back from everyone and I dropped into a crouch. My 'inner Vamp' was rattling at the cage to be let out. I took a deep breath and was ready. One part of my mind on everyone else and the other on Alec. This should be fun. I smirked at Alec as he dropped into his crouch and growled at me.

**?POV********

The day is here. In a few hours I will have MY throne! All of my plans will come to fruition and I will finally have what I deserve. My soldiers are well trained and powerful. I will not be stopped! I cannot wait to get my hands on that little bitch, the "Goddess of destruction", Ha! I will have her in pieces before she even realizes it. Maybe I will make her watch as I destroy all those she holds dear, make her watch the destruction of her mate by his creator. I will allow Maria that, the insufferable bitch. She is getting on my last nerve, but she controls the newborns. She will leave before us with her army, make it look like its just her, and then while their fighters are distracted we will take the castle. I looked down at the newborn I was taking my frustrations out on and tossed her away. I just want to get this shit done. The new order I will bring to the human and vampire races will be like nothing they could ever think up. Humans, the worthless cattle, they'll be kept In cages, Allowed to breed and eat. Vampires will run the world. Well... _**I **_will run the world. Its time to leave. It will take us a few hours to get to Volterra unnoticed. I feel like a child in a sweet shop I'm so excited.

********Jasper pov*****

We have been trainin' for hours and I think we are finally ready. Bella got a vision a little while ago. Apparently Maria will be comin' with a hundred or so newborns and then the actual army will try to sneak in while we're distracted. I must say, I'm lookin' forward to killin' Maria...that is if Bella doesn't get to her first. That woman of mine would probably rip my arm off to take care of my sire before I had the chance. You don't mess with another's Mate and get away with it.

"Alright! Everyone go and enjoy some time together before all this shit starts. I'm not tellin' you to say yer goodbyes but it might not be a bad idea. We told you when you came that we would lose people, look out for yourself and your mate if they're here. This is OUR lives we're fightin' for, our mates, our families. Go hunt if ya haven't. We will see ya'll in 2 hours. Meet back here and we will decide how to go about the Maria problem and all that shit. " They nodded and left.

I set out to find my mate. We need to hunt. I ran for a couple miles and found her standin' on a cliff, lookin' at the sky. She looked so at ease standin' there. I walked up behind her, slid my arms around her waist, and pulled her back against my chest. She let out a light purr when I leaned down and kissed her mating mark.

"Just another minute, then we'll go hunt ok?" she said hearing my thoughts.

"Ok, darlin' anythin' for you."

"I just want to enjoy this peacefulness for a little longer before all the chaos starts." I nodded and sent her my emotions, letting her know I understood. She turned and wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled my chest.

"I love you, Jasper. I am so lucky to have you. Always remember that." She sighed.

"I love you too, Isabella. And I'm the lucky one darlin'. But I can feel your emotions and nothin's gonna happen to us darlin'. I'll make sure of that. We are going to have a long eternity together." I turned her around and pushed her away from me. She looked confused but as soon as she saw me gettin' down on one knee, I felt her excitement.

"Darlin', you're my life. My everythin'. And I would have preferred to do this a different way but I can't go into this without makin' you my fiancée. I know you already belong to me and me to you but I wanna make you my wife. I have loved you for so long. When I thought you were dead I wanted to die. I didn't understand until my heart yelled out in anguish that my mate was dead. I'm a possessive bastard and want you to bear MY last name. I want everyone to know that you're my wife and my true mate. My soul. So darlin', Isabella, will you do me the honor and become my wife for all eternity?" I finally got out. She hadn't said anythin' in about 30 seconds and I was gettin' impatient, I knew she could tell.

"Yes! Yes, Jasper! I want nothing more than to be your wife!" She squealed.

I pulled out my mothers ring that I had tracked down after I left Maria. It was just a small diamond and the band was gold with the Celtic knot for forever etched around it. I had also found the wedding band and my fathers band also. I had to get them restored and it had cost more than they were worth but they were special to me, and I knew Bella would love them. I slipped it onto her finger and let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. It was a perfect fit. She had tears in her eyes that would never fall and happiness flowing off of her.

"Its beautiful Jasper. Thank you! Its perfect." She said launching into my arms and kissing me.

"I guess that's mama's way of tellin' me it was always meant for you." I smiled. She was confused.

"This ring, was my Mama's. I have the wedding bands too. The design around the ring is the Celtic knot for forever. My pa was Irish. It was always gonna go to me when I got married. Ma always said when I found the one it would be a perfect fit. I'm not sure if she was talkin' about the ring or me, probably both though. It had never fit Alice and I never wanted to give it to her. She liked horribly gaudy rings anyways so never had much interest in it. It fits you perfectly." I said grabbing her hand and caressing the ring. She gave me a watery smile and kissed me again.

"I love you." She said simply but sent me so much love, want, need, respect, and passion that I stumbled back a little bit.

" I love you too darlin', Forever." I replied and kissed her lips gently.

_**'Lets go hunt Jasper. I need some time with my fiancé.' **_she sent to me, grabbed my hand and we took off to a near by city to hunt.

We hunted and got back to the castle in record time. We spent the next hour and a half claiming each other over and over again. We probably set off another castle wide orgy. I didn't care. I just wanted to worship my mate before everything could potentially fall apart. We dressed and got back down to the garden we had been trainin' in to meet everyone. As I looked around there were more than 350 vampires standin' before us. Many great fighters that I have come in contact over the years, many the Volturi contacted, and many that had escaped Maria after I had. Nevaeh and Zander were here as well and I could feel Bella's sadness and fear over her being here, and her apprehension of what she was going to have to tell Nevaeh. I knew from conversations with Bella that she taught Nevaeh how to fight so I knew she could hold her own but, I could understand Bella's fear. That was her sister.

"Alright, so I've been thinkin' about how we should go about this. I say we have two groups of fighters. The first will take care of the newborns. The second will take care of the older ones. They have no idea that we know about Maria being a distraction. Those of you with new born training and strength will be in the first wave when they are taken out you will move to help the others." Bella moved to start separating them. She got all the guys where they needed to be but when she moved to the females I heard an ear piercing squeal quickly followed by many questions from our friends.

"OH MY GOD BELLA!WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!" Charlotte yelled.

"HOLY HELL HE PROPOSED? AND GAVE YOU HIS MOTHERS RING!" Rose squealed.

"OH MY A WEDDING! HOW FANTASTIC! Congrats my daughter!" Esme.

I cleared my throat loudly trying to get them back on track.

"Sorry." They mumbled. I chuckled.

"Ok ladies. We'll talk...after." Bella said while getting pulled into a group hug. I shook my head.

"Bout damn time, brother!" Peter clasped me on my shoulder.

"Hells yea! But if you hurt her bro I'm gonna hurt you!" Em said sending me a fake glare.

"Like I ever would. Now then we need to get back to the matter at hand. The first group of fighters will wait outside of the gate into Volterra. The humans have been evacuated because of a "bomb threat". So we don't have to worry about that. The second group will be hidden inside the castle. All of us need to run the perimeter, around and in the castle so they don't think that we are waiting. There are many vampires in and out of Volterra on a daily basis so I'm hoping that if we do that they will jut think there were visitors that were here. We need them to think that the first group is the only group." I stopped talking as I heard 6 vampires approaching. Everyone tensed.

"Bella! Jasper! My children!" We heard Carlisle call.

"Carlisle? What are you doing here? Who's with you?" Bella asked.

"Ah, yes. This is the coven I went to help. It took much convincing but here they are! I think they will be of much help to this fight. As for what I'm doing here, I couldn't very well let my mate and family fight a war without me here. I didn't realize how bad it was going to be until I got quite a few calls from my friends. I begged this coven to come with me. You see they have a few talents of their own and I have made a deal with Aro that if we succeed, they will leave them in peace as long as they don't break the law. I also took the liberty of doing that for Nevaeh as well. She told me about her power while you've been away." He explained.

"How did you know about me? Did Esme tell you? What powers do they have?"

"Yes dear, your mother filled me in on everything. I understand why you kept it from us. As for their powers, I will let them tell you." he said motioning someone forward.

A man about 5'9, muscular build, stepped forward. He had bright red hair and red eyes. Covered in scars like myself and Bella.

"My name is AINDRÉAS. As you ken tell from me accent I am Irish. I was born and raised there till I was turned when I was 19. I was turned in the early 1900's. As fer me power I ken stop time...or give the illusion that time has stopped."

"Limitations? Can you choose who it happens to? " I asked.

"Ay I ken. I ken do it fer a whole group or jus' one individual. Those who I'm not doin it ta are jus' fine. It drains me though so I ken only keep it up for about 5 minutes but I ken fight to." I nodded. that will be extremely useful.

A little woman stepped forward right next to Andreas and grabbed his hand. She was about 5'0, short shoulder length orange hair, round baby face, and big doe eyes. Red of course.

"My name be BRÍGHID. I am from Ireland as well. I am Andreas' Mate. He turned me about 100 years after he had been. I was sick and dyin'. As soon as we saw each other we knew we were mates. I ken draw out some ones power makin' them weak and bring that strength into mah self. I don't know the exact science of it but it makes me stronger."

"Can you absorb their power and use it for a short time? Do they have to have a power in order for it to work on them?" I fired the questions out quickly. We need to move this along.

" They don't have ta have a power but it works stronger if they do. I ken use their power for just one minute and 23 seconds after I take their strength. They won't regain strength until they hunt though. I ken only take so much though, my body can't handle too much of some one else's strength."

" Your limitations aren't a problem. We all have them. Even if it gives us the advantage for a short time it will be helpful in the long run. I'm assumin' that it only works on one at a time?" She nodded.

Another female stepped next to Brighid. 5'5, long reddish brown hair to the middle of her back, angular face, round almond shaped red eyes.

"I am CAOIMHE (pronounced Kee-va its Gaelic), I was turned in the 1700's. My power is Psionic blast. I ken overload someone's mind causing pain, memory loss, and most pass out. I ken only do it to one mind at a time. That be the only limitation I have. I ken fight with the best of 'em as well."

"Alright, Carlisle and Esme you will be with the Castle group. You 3 will start out with the 1st group along with Isabella and myself. Then we will aid the others. Go run the perimeter and inside the castle then go to your posts." I told them. Bella looked over at Nevaeh briefly, I saw her nod and Nevaeh shot a quick jolt of love and acceptance at Bella.

"What's got you smilin' so much darlin'?" I asked while we ran.

"Oh you'll see. I can't wait it should be so good! I told him I was right!" She said excitedly.

"Vision?" I questioned She nodded still smiling. We made it to the gate, everyone was lined up in crouches. Bella, Charlotte, Peter, and myself made up the front line. We waited.

*******************Bella POV****************

We stayed there in our crouches for 10 minutes and 33 seconds before we heard or saw them. It was night now. The cold, while it didn't effect us, caused me to shiver. I took a deep breath and felt the cage that holds the "real me" melt. I felt free and ready. I saw out of the corner of my eye Jasper and the rest do it as well. Gone was our humanity that we all struggle to hold onto, gone was our 'human' traits, right now we were vampires protecting what was ours. Teeth bared, growls echoing from our chests, and venom pouring from our mouths.

Anticipation. That was the only feeling going through me at that moment. I stretched my shield out around everyone and prayed to whoever was out there that I could use the physical aspect of it. I had been training with Aro the entire time we have been here in Volterra, I've gotten it many times, but not every time. I started to re-enforce my shield layer by layer, feeling it thicken, harden. I could feel all of the powers that were outside of my shield. I had always been able to. I guess it was my shields way of letting me know of other threats. The new thing was that I could feel all those who had a power inside it too. Maybe I never paid attention before but right now I could feel everyone flexing their powers. Readying them.

The minute Maria came into view a vicious growl ripped out of me and Jasper at the same time. Newborns were lined up behind her, snarling and lunging, but staying in their place. I took a deep breath and tried to separate all of the powers I was feeling to pinpoint them to their owner. They were approaching slowly for our kind but I figured it was to waste time and because Maria liked to make a dramatic entrance. I catalogued all of the vampires with powers and sent their image to our gifted vamps. I had to apologize to the new coven after I did so, apparently I forgot to mention my powers to them and it freaked them out to hear my voice in their heads.

"I love you." I whispered to Jasper, low enough that no one other than Peter or charlotte could hear.

"I love you too, darlin'...Forever." He replied back quickly.

I heard similar sentiments whispered around us. It was time to end this. I nodded my head slightly and we all took off toward the approaching army.

*****************************************************************End of chapter.**

**I hope you all enjoyed! I know I'm mean leaving it on a cliffy but if I hadn't it would have happened in the next. I think the next chapter will be the last one other than the Epilogue. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up because it is the last one and I want to end this as perfectly as I can. It wont be more than 2 weeks though unless something unexpected happens. :) Leave some love if you feel like it!**

**BRÍGHID means Force; strength**

**AINDRÉAS means man; warrior**

**CAOIMHE means Beloved**


	26. I Will Not Bow

**Hello my darlings! So this chapter has been a difficult one to write. I kept going back through and trying to make it better but I think it is just fine now :) There's a little something different in it (songs) hope you like. I just felt it needed a little more to help with the atmosphere. Thanks for all of the reviews and Sorry for the cliff hanger last time! :) I don't own any of the characters related to the twilight saga sadly. :( Now then onto the story! Oh and where the ** are is song verse's it kept up loading weird... sorry about that it wasn't the way I wrote it. **

************************************************************* Last time********

"I love you." I whispered to Jasper, low enough that no one other than Peter or charlotte could hear.

"I love you too, darlin'...Forever." He replied back quickly.

I heard similar sentiments whispered around us. It was time to end this. I nodded my head slightly and we all took off toward the approaching army.

*****Bella POV*****

_*Define your meanin' of warTo me it's what we do when we're boredI feel the heat comin' off of the blacktopAnd it makes me want it more*_

As soon as we rushed Maria and her army, loud growls and hisses were heard echoing around the gate to Volterra. Working in teams of 2 or 3 we quickly dismembered anyone in our paths. I had my eyes set on one vampire only. The one that caused my mate so much pain. Maria. She was mine and I'll be damned if anyone else takes her. One part of my mind was paying attention to where everyone else was but the forefront part was focused on killing that bitch. Her 2nd in command was an older vampire, by the looks of him, he had seen many fights in his lifetime.

As I grew closer to her he sprinted out toward me to protect his mistress. Just as he lunged at me a flash of honey blond hair came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground. I paused for a second to take in my mate fighting another. He was lethal, sexy, and very smart when it came to fighting. He looked over at me briefly and flashed me a panty dropping smirk, nodded his head in the direction of Maria, then went back to his task of fighting her 2nd. I sent him my thanks for letting me do this. I think he knew I needed to avenge my mate for all the shit he went through.

_*Because I'm hyped up out of control If it's a fight, I'm ready to go I wouldn't put my money on the other guy If you know what I know that I know *_

A feral smirk made its way onto my face as I took her in. I sent her a huge amount of fear and pain and she struggled to stay upright. _She has more strength than I gave her credit for. _I thought to myself as I lunged at her. She stumbled back from me just in the nick of time. I turned quickly and reached out for her arm, grabbing, and pulling her back towards me before she could get away. She quickly twisted out of my hold and was in a crouch opposite of myself.

_*It's been a long time coming And the table's turned around 'Cause one of us is going One of us is going down *_

"Oh, come now Maria. I just want to play." I smirked at her and took a few steps in her direction. She scurried back just as many steps, growling at me.

"Really? I thought you were a fighter, Maria. Look at you, cowering away from me. Oh wait I forgot! This is my fault." I motioned at her as I pulled the emotions I was sending her back. Her crouch immediately became more confident and she started growling at me.

"What the fuck was that!" She screeched.

"Oh, did Jasper never use his power on you?" I questioned. I got only growls in response.

"Hmmm. Shame. The things that man can do with his power is magnificent, the good and the bad. I seemed to have inherited that little trait from my mate. Though his is stronger." At the mention of Jasper being my mate she lunged but I simply side stepped her and continued on like nothing happened.

_*I'm not running, It's a little different now'Cause one of us is goingOne of us is going down*_

"He is not yours, perra (bitch)! Él es mío! (he is mine!)" She spat at me. Her possessive feelings towards MY mate were only making me angrier.

"Oh? I don't see his mothers ring on your finger or his mark on you. He IS MINE!" I growled at her and lunged again.

This time my rage was fueling my body, my movements were quicker and more lethal. I had enough of playing with this bitch. I quickly grabbed her from behind by her hair and made 6 deep bites on the side of her neck, relishing in her pained screams. I was momentarily distracted as I heard my mates pain filled cry, I turned to look at him to see that his arm had been torn off by her second. Maria used that distraction to her advantage and quickly reversed us so that I was now in her arms with my neck bared. She licked my mating mark and then sunk her teeth into it. When she pulled back to inspect her work I broke her hold and flipped out of her arms. I glanced quickly at Jasper and saw Peter holding him in place and re-attaching his arm at the same time. His pitch black eyes were flickering from my neck to Maria over and over again. I turned to her to find a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Do you think he will want you now that you are wearing another's mark?" She asked. Her accent more pronounced now. This woman had no idea who I was nor could she see the rest of my scars. She probably thought the few on my neck were all from Jasper.

"I know he will. You see, Maria. I have many scars and they aren't all from Jasper. He will however be pissed that you bit over my mating mark but that wont be directed at me. You and I have actually met before on one of my missions. The only reason you're alive today is because you ran." Her eyes widened. " Oh I forgot to introduce myself! Hi! My name is Isabella Colton...originally Swan. I am Jasper Whitlock's Mate and the 'Goddess of Destruction'. And you my dear just royally pissed me the fuck off!" I said as I grabbed her again. She was kicking and clawing at me trying to get me to release her. I yanked off her arms and threw them to the side. Her venom was pouring out of the sockets soaking her shirt.

_*Define your meaning of fun Is it fucking, drugging or guns I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop So get ready for another one Let's take a trip down memory lane (Do you remember me?) *_

She tried to flip out of my hold but only succeeded in getting her foul smelling venom on me. "Why don't you be a good girl and just let me finish this?" I asked her.

"I will not let you take what is mine away from me! Goddess or no, he will be mine again and I will kill you, Perra!" She growled. She started struggling against me with renewed vigor.

Her venom was making her hard to hold onto and she eventually wiggled out of my grasp but before she could get to far she hit my shield and looked at me with wide fearful eyes. I flipped her, Sat down with my legs crossed on her chest, and reached down to dismember her slowly. I was getting her back for all the times she bit and dismembered my mate and my brother and sister.

_*The words circling in my brain (And what you did to me) You can treat this like another all the same But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain *_

"This is for the pain you caused my brother!" I tore off her leg to the knee. "The pain you caused my sister!" I tore off her other leg. "And most of all the pain you caused my mate for so long!" I hissed as I bent down and bit her pushing my venom into her so it would hurt worse. "The pain you've caused thousands! This wont be as drawn out as I would like but I will make you suffer before I kill you!" I said seethingly. "I really should leave the honor of ending your life to your sisters but they aren't here so I will do it for them and many others."

_*It's been a long time comingAnd the table's turned around'Cause one of us is goingOne of us is going down*_

"My sisters? I killed them!" She gasped in pain.

"Oh no you didn't. You just thought you did, Maria. For some one who prides herself on the ability to spot gifted humans you are blind. They have been very good informants to me. Keeping me updated on the gifted ones you have and your whereabouts. I haven't seen them in a few months but next time I do I will tell them about your death. They will be so disappointed they weren't here for this." I grabbed her arms off of the ground next to her and took the little torch lighter out of my pocket and set her arms on fire. She screamed shrilly as she watched herself burn. I moved to her legs next and burned them one by one.

_*I'm not running, It's a little different now'Cause one of us is goingOne of us is going down*_

"I don't have anymore time to waste on you. This is for my family, bitch. I hope you rot in hell." I hissed and threw the lighter onto her venom covered body. She went up in flames quickly, her venom acting as an accelerant.

_*This is hardly worth fighting for But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore With my fist in your face, and your face on the floor It'll be a long time coming Bet you got the message now 'Cause I was never going down Yeah, you're the one that's going down *_

I turned and saw Jasper waiting for me. I pulled him under my shield and he immediately pulled me to him and started looking me over for injuries. When he reached my neck I flinched a little and he growled as he was reminded that his maker had left her mark over his. I looked around and saw the plumes of purple smoke float up toward the sky signaling the end of one battle and the start of the war.

_*One of us is going down I'm not running, It's a little different now 'Cause one of us is going One of us is going down *_

"Report." I said as I grabbed Jaspers hand and took off toward the castle.

"8 dead. Many received minor injuries that were easily fixed." He said and rolled his shoulder absentmindedly. I growled.

"That bastard better be glad you killed him. I would have done much worse." I seethed.

When we made it into the castle the only thought going through my mind was, Insanity. Vampires snarling and fighting everywhere. I quickly catalogued everything I was seeing and who I was seeing. Dodging body parts and decapitating vampires as we went. I didn't see the brothers or any of their personal guard. I looked at Jasper and motioned toward the throne room. He nodded and followed. When we opened the door I saw the one vampire I loathed almost as much as Maria, may she burn in hell.

"James." I hissed. He looked up and smiled menacingly at me.

"Ah! Bella, I've been wondering when you were going to make your appearance! I've been expecting you and your mate. What I didn't expect was the welcome party you had waiting for my arrival. How did you know she was a distraction?" James asked in a sickly sweet voice. _He must not know about my powers then. That will work to my advantage._

I surveyed the room quickly. Aro, Caius, and Marcus were fighting so that meant their guards had been destroyed. Peter and Charlotte were fighting another pair of Vampires. There were many other fights going on as well but I had to protect the brothers, well...at least Marcus.

"Jasper!" I hissed and nodded towards Marcus.

"Oh yes! By all means, go protect the "kings"!" James sneered. "I owe Jasper for the last time we saw each other anyways." He finished hissing.

"Be safe darlin. I got somethin' to take care of." He smirked but before he could walk away from me I grabbed his arm.

"Remember, no fire will put out this fight. I love you." He nodded and projected his love onto me.

"Oh how lovely! Too bad this will be the last time you see your mate, Bella." James taunted. I hissed in response and Jasper pushed me in the direction of the brothers.

"Go." Was all he said.

I could hear in his thoughts that he wanted to take care of James but I had a feeling that I would get my chance at him also. I quickly threw my shield tightly around the brothers while I fought a male that had lunged at me. I expanded it out and the vampires they were fighting went flying. My head cocked to the side and a proud smile graced my lips. I had never done that before.

"Isabella! I can see your very proud of yourself but did you forget you were fighting someone?" Marcus asked me trying to hide his smirk he knew this was not going to be difficult for me. He knows about the missions I've been sent on and they were far harder than fighting a few semi- experienced vampires.

I snapped my attention back to the male and narrowly dodged him as he lunged for me again. As his body flew past mine I grabbed his head and decapitated him, throwing his head and body to the side. I looked at Aro, Caius, and Marcus to make sure they weren't missing any limbs and noticed Marcus had frozen in his place. I could feel shock, Awe, devotion, and affection coming off of him so strongly that I stumbled back a little. I Turned my head briefly to see what he was looking at and sure enough that look was being returned by CAOIMHE** (kee-va). **

"I told you to trust me, Marcus." I smirked at him as I decapitated another vampire.

"Yes little one, you did." He said still staring at her in awe.

She had made her way over to Marcus and I wrapped my shield around her also to give them a moment. Sometimes Mates recognize each other right away and its this awe inspiring sensation, other times it takes a while for them to realize it. It just depends on the vampire I guess. I glanced back one more time before two Vampires rushed me.

One part of my mind was focused on the two I was fighting while another part was on Jasper who was fighting four vampires at the same time. **'**_**Where's James?**__'_ I sent to him. He shrugged and went back to the vampires who were surrounding him.While they weren't over powering him by any means I heard in their minds that they were planning on jumping my mate all at once. Before I could even take a breath I felt part of my shield pop around Jasper and threw the vampires away from him. He looked at me and smirked before going to take care of them before they could get up.

The throne room was a mass of body parts and puddles of venom. After 3 hours 6 minutes and 21 seconds we out numbered James' fighters. We weren't without our own loses but from what I could see, as long as we could find the pieces they'd be fine. I rushed over to where Jasper was and found that James had come back. They were circling and lunging at each other. The rest of the other vampires were gathering body parts to burn, fixing injuries, or still fighting. As I walked closer to them James let out a fierce snarl as Jasper took a good chunk of skin from the back of James' neck.

I was so occupied watching Jasper and James that I didn't notice the huge male vampire sneaking up behind me. I didn't notice until it was too late that he had wrapped a large arm around me, squeezing me so tightly that I couldn't move my arms. I didn't notice that he was a shield like myself and my powers weren't working on him. When I finally _did_ noticed what was going on, I felt the air rush out of my useless lungs, the pain in my mid-section as he squeezed harder, and the pain from one of my arms being ripped off of my body. I heard someone screaming in the distance. I didn't scream. I wouldn't scream. At least I thought I didn't scream until I realized that screaming voice was my own.

"DAMN IT BELLA! FIGHT!" I heard but couldn't identify who it was.

_*Now The dark begins to rise, save your breath it's far from over Leave the lost and dead behind, now's your chance to run for cover I don't want to change the world, I just want to leave it colder Light the fuse and burn it up, take the path that leads to nowhere All is lost again, but I'm not giving in *_

I heard Jasper growl and it brought me out of my pain filled daze I had retreated into. He was fighting so hard for me, for us. I was letting him down by not trying. _I'm the one that drug him into all of this in the first place. _I started to fight back.

_*I Will Not Bow, I Will Not Break I Will shut the world away I will not fall, I will not fade I will take your breath away *_

_*Fall!*_

I closed my eyes and drowned out all of the noise going on around me. I pulled my useless powers back into myself. I tried using my empathy on him but it wasn't working! I twisted, kicked, growled, and hissed trying to break his hold. I was hoping that the venom pouring from my arm would make me slippery like it did with Maria. No luck. His arm tightened around me even more. _Why hasn't he just killed me yet?_ I thought to myself. Then I realized he was holding me still to watch Jasper fighting James. Jasper had received quite a few new bites from him and James had a few new ones as well. I felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest as I watched James pull off Jaspers arms because he was looking at me. I felt my eyes darkening even further as the true vampire I am came out fully.

*_Watch the end from dying eyes, now the dark is taking over Show me where forever dies Take the fall and run to heaven All is lost again but I'm not giving in *_

Calculating the time it would take me to get out of this big buffoons arms and to my mate wasn't the hard part. Executing it would be. With all the strength I had in me, I sent out the worst pain imaginable, pumping the room with it. My friends, family and mate would understand later. I saw James double over and a satisfied smile graced my lips as a pain filled cry echoed out of his mouth.

_*I will not bow, I will not break I will shut the world away I will not fall, I will not fade I will take your breath away* _

The big guy holding me was startled for a split second but that was more than enough time for me to break out of his hold and send him flying back into the wall so hard he dented it and hung there like a painting. I pulled the pain back from the room and quickly attached my arm hoping that I could stall long enough for it to fuse back on. I saw Emmett rush to the "wall art" from the corner of my eye. I'm guessing to dismember him. I looked in Jaspers direction and saw Peter and Charlotte re-attaching his arms for the second time today. I stalked towards James while holding my arm in place.

_*And I'll survive, paranoid I have lost the will to change And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake I will shut the world away *_

"If I would have know that you had a mate out there I never would have changed you! You have been nothing but a thorn in my side since the beginning. The only good thing that ever came out of it was tasting that sweet blood of yours...well...that and killing your father and mother. I remember how easy it was to make it look like an accident. Oh and you taste so much like your mother you know. I _will_ have you bowing before me by the time this day is over." James smirked at me thinking he was going to get me to lunge at him.

Jasper was up and heading towards James but I quickly put my shield around us. I know Jasper wanted and could take care of James but I wanted to do it. I'm a selfish creature, what can I say? James was feeling very frustrated and scared. I smirked at him, a small but powerful growl building in my chest.

"Did you not hear what I said Bella? I killed your parents and I loved every minute of it. Edward and Alice had lots of fun helping me also. When I am your king I think I will keep you and make you my own personal sex doll...what do you think about that, Isabella?" I vaguely heard and saw Jasper growl and try to get through my shield.

_*I will not bow, I will not break I will shut the world away I will not fall, I will not fade I will take your breath away *_

I shifted down into a crouch and flexed my arm. _Damn he's a chatty Cathy. I didn't even have to stall him._ I smiled and lunged at him, he was fast but just not quite fast enough. I grabbed his arms and yanked him backwards, pulling him against my chest.

"You know, James. If you were smarter you would have known to shut the fuck up after you pulled my mates arms off. You want me to bow to you? You want to be king? Well neither of those are going to happen. You're all talk. You say fear you yet you have no idea how to really fight do you? If I were you I'd be begging for my life right about now." I whispered into his ear. I brought a hand up and closed it around his throat, squeezing tightly.

"You cannot destroy me." He croaked.

"Oh I know you cant be killed, but you did tell me once upon a time how to get rid of you." His eyes widened. "That much time being separated would make even the strongest vampire go crazy. Oh and I plan on tearing you into the smallest pieces possible." I purred as I ripped his head from his body.

I heard a loud scream in the background and felt someone repeatedly hitting my shield trying to get through it as I tore James into tiny chunks. When I was finally satisfied I dropped my shield and was surprised to see Caius run to the James soup I created. I heard him growl deep within his chest and suddenly he was lunging at me.

_*And I'll survive, paranoid I have lost the will to change and I am not proud, cold blooded, fake I will shut the world away **Fall!*_

_********************Jasper Pov****************************_

I was movin' before I even registered it. Caius was lungin' at my mate. She side stepped him as he was about to make contact and I grabbed his wrist and propelled him at the wall. Before he could blink I was holding him against the wall by his neck and Aro had started to run at me. Bella's shield popped around us while she and Peter met Aro halfway and they all started circlin' each other. I turned my attention back to Caius.

"Now what's got you so upset Caius?" When he just growled at me in response I slammed his head into the wall so hard his face cracked. "Now ya better answer me if ya know what's good for ya." I growled.

"Ne-Never liked that bitch. Sh- She k-killed my b-brother." I heard an audible gasp from most in the room. Aro, Bella, and Peter stopped their fightin' and came closer.

"Your brother?"

"James." He gasped out. My nails were diggin' into his throat by this point. "W-we were su-supposed to rule...t-together. After we killed th-those two fools."

"Mistress...errr. I mean Miss Bella. They're gone!" I heard Jane cry.

"What do you mean they're gone?" My mate growled. Fear was pourin' off of the small girl.

"S-some o-one found them and they a-are g-gone." She stuttered out as Bella kept growlin' deep within her chest.

"FIND THEM! NOW!" She yelled and every available vampire snapped to attention and zipped out of the room.

"Who helped them escape?" I hissed at Caius as I fed a wonderful cocktail of emotions into him. Fear, pain, self hatred, doubt...all the negative feelin's I could think of in one big dose. He shook.

"I- I d-d-don't know?" He said.

"Don't ya fuckin dare lie to me! Tell me tha truth!" I squeezed his neck tighter, venom was leakin' outa the holes I created with my nails.

"Come now Jazzy! Don't hurt uncle Caius!" A shrill voice said as a hand was put on my shoulder. I shuddered.

"Who the fuck ya callin' 'Jazzy', psycho?" I growled just as Bella did.

"Get your fucking hands off of my mate you nasty whore!" Bella yelled and went to lunge at the fucked up pixie.

"Love, that is no way to talk! It's so unbecoming of a lady. We will have to break you of that habit and the ridiculous thought that Jasper is your mate." Edwards voice said._ Are they fuckin' crazy?_ _Will they never fuckin' learn?_

_**'Guess not cowboy. I guess its time to end this once and for all.'**_ Bella sent to me. I nodded briefly before quickly decapitatin' Caius with the hand that was around his throat.

"I'm gonna have some fun with you, Eddie."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& End of chapter! So I decided to have another chapter because I got stuck and didn't want to keep all you lovelies waiting too long! Leave some love if you feel like it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Songs*** You're going down by Sick puppies

I will not bow by Breaking benjamin


	27. Forever and Always

**Hello my wonderful readers! Thank you all for the great reviews! You all make me smile...and some make me laugh! You guys make my day! I do not own any characters associated with the Twilight saga unfortunately if I did I would be a very rich woman! lol! sigh. Last chapter all! I hope you enjoy and aren't disappointed! **

***last time***

"Get your fucking hands off of my mate you nasty whore!" Bella yelled and went to lunge at the fucked up pixie.

"Love, that is no way to talk! It's so unbecoming of a lady. We will have to break you of that habit and the ridiculous thought that Jasper is your mate." Edwards voice said._ Are they fuckin' crazy?_ _Will they never fuckin' learn?_

_**'Guess not cowboy. I guess its time to end this once and for all.'**_ Bella sent to me. I nodded briefly before quickly decapitatin' Caius with the hand that was around his throat.

"I'm gonna have some fun with you, Eddie."

**Jasper pov**

I spun around, pushed Alice into Bella's arms, and rushed Edward just as he was makin' his way toward Bella. A deep growl makin' its way outa my mouth. _Oh Eddie's scared._ I thought to myself and smirked. I grabbed him by the neck before he could dodge me and chuckled at his shocked expression.

"Did ya forget that you can't read my mind Eddie? My mate is phenomenal isn't she?" He growled at me.

"She isn't yours!" He yelled at me.

"Oh but she is. In every way imaginable she's mine. You really fucked that one up but I suppose I should thank you for being an idiot." I smirked at him.

He tried twisting out of my arms but I grabbed his left arm with my free hand and tore it off. He screamed in pain and I relished in it. I grabbed his other arm and tore it off also. Next came his legs. He was just a head and torso and I smiled wide and feral at him.

"You rely way too much on your gift, Edward. If you would have actually paid attention all those years ago when I trained you all maybe you would have had a fighting chance against me. I was hoping you would have been more of a challenge. Oh well. Have fun in hell Eddie." I said and ripped his head from his body. I grabbed the zippo lighter that I always carried and lit him up like the fourth of July. I got so much satisfaction watching him burn.

**Bella pov**

Jasper flung Alice into my arms as he raced towards Edward and Alice let out a pathetic shriek when I grabbed her around her torso. I chuckled darkly at her weak attempts to get free. They really are delusional if they think we would ever go back to them, especially knowing Jasper and I are mates.

"What's wrong _Alice_? Are you afraid because your futures blank?" I asked sweetly. Her eyes went wide and she started struggling against me even harder. "Thought so. Tell ya what, I'll be nice and end this quickly for you." I told her.

I put my hands on either side of her face and leaned in, I kissed her on both cheeks, then twisted her head off. I quickly dismembered her and threw her into the nearest fire. I felt my Mate come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist while resting his head on my shoulder.

"You know, I'm glad its over but I'm rather disappointed that I didn't get to actually use my handcuffs." I said and Jasper chuckled behind me.

"You would be thinkin' about that darlin'. Come on we've got some things to do." I nodded.

We quickly found the others in Marcus' garden. No one looked to bad, A few new scars but from what I could see we didn't lose anyone in our immediate group. The castle, however was pretty much destroyed. Marcus and CAOIMHE (Kee-va) were sitting on the ground, her in his lap, and were talking animatedly about...something. They were speaking what I'm assuming to be Gaelic. Peter and Char were looking each other over for injury's as were Rose and Emmett. Carlisle and Esme were huddled together and while I could feel their sadness over what had taken place they were more worried about each other. That made me smile.

"Report." I said and everyone turned to me.

"We lost around 40 vampires. Almost everyone sustained some sort of injury but nothin' that couldn't be re-attached. All in all we did pretty well." Peter said. I nodded.

"Carlisle, Esme, I would say I'm sorry for your lose but the truth is, I enjoyed every minute of taking down that pixie. I know this may be hard for you but just know that you did your best with them and it wasn't your fault." I said addressing them only. They nodded.

"Now then, Marcus. Do you have any problems with still being "king"? You're the only one left and truth be told I think you will do a phenomenal job at running things alone."

"I have no problems, little one. I will do my best to keep the peace in our world. It should not be too hard with my mate by my side." He said smiling at the woman in his lap and sending me his gratitude.

"I didn't do anything Marcus. There is no need for your thanks." I told him.

"Oh but little one, you did. You made sure I never gave up and now I have this amazing woman by my side. For that, I owe you my life. I will never forget Didyme, I will always love her but now I can move on and be happy for the first time since Aro had her killed." He said. I looked at him in shock.

"I didn't think you knew about that. I didn't want to tell you but I heard it briefly in his thoughts the first time he mentioned you."

"Oh I knew. Unfortunately Chelsea's gift made me bonded to them but since she is now gone so is that bond." I nodded.

"Now then, would you all please go and thank the vampires that have remained here and tell them to meet us in what's left of the throne room? Marcus, I think you need to address them as their only "king". Oh and also let them know that Jasper and I will be helping you if the law is broken just so they can pass it along to others."

As we were walking out Esme, Charlotte, Nevaeh, and Rose cornered me. I knew what was coming and braced myself.

"Isabella, dear," Esme said and smiled at me. " I think its time to plan your wedding!" I groaned.

"Can't this wait until after everything is done?" They nodded and smiled sinisterly at me. _Crap what have I gotten myself into! Jasper! Help! _All I heard was his deep chuckle. Nevaeh hung back while the others went to the throne room.

"Nevaeh, I am so sorry I didn't tell you everything! I just really wanted to keep you safe! I know I already told you all of this earlier but I just feel like it needs to be said out loud and not in your head." I whispered. Before I could blink I was in her arms and sniffling like I would have if I were human to not cry.

"Bella, as I told you earlier, I forgive you and I understand. I love you and you're my sister, I could never stay upset with you! From now on though, no more secretes ok?" She asked. I nodded and pulled back from her.

"I love you too, Neya. Now lets go get this done so the wedding torture can begin." I said shaking my head. She laughed and pulled me towards the throne room.

Marcus' announcement went well and he told the vampires to pass it along that if they found their mate in a human they could tell them all about vampires but, Jasper, myself, or him had to verify it before hand. So they were to be brought to Volterra or where ever we were if it was closer to them. Everyone accepted Marcus as leader with no complaint and I could see that it was going to be the start of a new era for vampires.

******************3 Months later.**********************************************

Well I have survived all of this wedding madness and the day is finally here. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. My dress is beautiful. Corset bodice with beading and slight ribbing on it and the skirt was straight and hugged my figure but at the bottom it flared out with the same beautiful hand stitched beading as the top. My hair was half up half down with spiral curls everywhere and a white feather clip, my make up was done in a light smoky eye and I had a light pink gloss on my lips.

"Are you ready, Isabella?" Marcus asked through the door. I took a deep breath.

"As I'll ever be." He walked in and took in my appearance.

"Little one, you look stunning! Are you ready to be married?"

"I am more than ready. Thank you again for this." I thanked him for the millionth time. He was letting us hold the wedding in his gardens since I've always loved it there and he was going to be officiating the ceremony.

"As I have told you many times, there is nothing to thank. Now then I must get to my post. I will send Carlisle in to you." He said smiling at me. He kissed my cheeks and left.

I looked at the ceiling and sent my love to Charlie. I wasn't a religious person by any means but I liked to think he was here with me today. Especially after the vision of Marcus and Didyme that I had. I just hoped that he was proud of me. _I love you dad. I hope you're happy where ever you are. I know I am. You would love Jasper if you had met him..._My thoughts were interrupted by Carlisle knocking on the door.

"Come in Carlisle."

"Bella, You look beautiful! I know that you would rather it be Charlie walking you down the isle but I want to let you know how grateful I am that you asked me. I truly see you as my daughter and I am honored that you want me to be a part of this." Carlisle told me while hugging me tightly.

"Thank you, Carlisle. It means a lot to me to hear you say that. And I'm glad your walking me down the isle, dad." I said and could feel his love, happiness, and gratitude flowing off of him.

"Shall we?" He asked holding out his arm for me to take. I nodded.

When we got to the doors that led to the garden the song began to play. I didn't choose the traditional wedding march because Jasper and I were anything but traditional. The song that I choose was one that when I heard it I knew it was perfect for us. The luckiest by Ben folds began to flow out of the speakers softly as the doors opened. My bridesmaids, Nevaeh, Charlotte, and Rose were already at the front waiting and so was Jasper and his groomsmen, Peter, Emmett, and Zander. Jasper and Zander had become quite close in the last few months. I was happy they got along so well.

The garden was beautiful. The flowers were decoration enough so we just had candles placed every where since we were getting married at Twilight. The guests didn't need to sit so there were no chairs or anything to take away from the beauty of it. Roses, Daisy's, orchids, the list of beautifully colorful flowers went on and on. My eyes landed on Jasper and the look on his face was enough to take my breath away. He looked at me like I was the only person on the planet, a breath taking smile lit up his face, and I could see the venom gather in his eyes. It felt like I was walking towards him at an agonizingly slow pace. When we finally reached him, Carlisle took my hand and placed it in Jaspers, kissed my cheek, then sat down with Esme.

"We are here today to witness the marriage of Jasper Whitlock and Isabella Swan. The bond between Mates is one that cannot be broken. The love between mates is eternal. The bond between these two is something I haven't seen in my many years, the cords that connect them are so different from what I normally see but so beautiful, powerful even. You can feel their love for one another when you're around them. Jasper and Isabella have found their forever in one another. Jasper you may say your vows." Marcus said.

"Bella, darlin', I love you with all I am. Never in my long existence have I thought I would ever find true happiness but since you have come back into my life, you've brought me that. Every time I see you, I fall even more in love with you. I promise to be faithful to you alone, I promise to always put you first, I promise to make you happy for the rest of our days on the earth, and if I don't you can happily kick my ass. I will try to be the best husband to you I can be. I'll love you forever and always, darlin'." Jasper said and I know I would have been crying if I could. The love that was radiating off of this man were so strong I had no doubt the rest were feeling it as well.

"Jasper, through out the years I had given up on ever finding love but, you came and swept me off my feet like the cowboy you are. We've been through so much over the years that we were apart but I wouldn't change a thing because it all brought me to you. You filled the hole that I had in my heart for decades with one look. I promise to be the best wife I can be to you. I'll love you forever and always. You are my love, my life, my true mate." I told him sending all my love to him.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jasper you may kiss your mate." Marcus said smiling.

Jasper grabbed my hand, pulled me to him, then dipped me and kissed me with so much love and passion I had to urge to claim him right there in front of everyone. He pulled back and smirked at me deviously. When I was back on my feet we were hugged and congratulated by all who were there. Jasper let me to the ball room and twirled me onto the dance floor for our first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock. Jasper picked the song and while we danced he softly sang along with it. It was Tim McGraw and Faith hills, 'Its your love'.

"I love you, Mrs. Whitlock." Jasper said while brushing his lips against mine.

"I love you too, cowboy." I told him.

"Forever and Always, darlin'. Just you and me."

"Forever and Always, Jasper." I repeated and kissed him again.

**Sigh. I cannot believe this is the last chapter. I struggled something fierce with this one. I re-wrote it twice because it didn't flow right. I hope you all enjoyed and thank you so much for going on this journey with me. I have another story that I just started writing so be on the lookout for that! You all are so wonderful and I hope you continue to read my stories. Oh and link to Bella's dress is on my profile. I almost forgot!**


End file.
